Fighting Hearts
by KikiNickMc
Summary: What happens when two lonely hearts, fights to save others but themselves? Who will rescue them? (Gosh this sounds so cheesy lol). Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or its characters.
1. Just Another Day

**A/N: This story is loosely based off of the hit NBC drama show _Chicago Fire's premise._ Besides writing _On Stage_ and _Family First_, I always wanted to write Liv and Fitz working at a fire station. I had thought of it for months and I truly feel compelled to write this version of them. I absolutely love firefighters and I believe that they're truly heroes. **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fighting Hearts<span>_**

It was the beginning of another one of her shifts at Firehouse 51, working as a paramedic. It was a path towards her dream job of becoming a firefighter, ever since she was a young girl that was all she ever wanted to be. This had a lot to do with when she was rescued from her burning house by one of them. The heroism of a brave firefighter saved her life but unfortunately not her parents, she was left with physical and mental scars as a remembrance. At the age of 10 years old, she was an orphan living with her grandmother Claris. She never liked thinking or talking about the darkest moment of her life, preferring to shut it out completely.

Blowing hot air onto her gloved hands, she rubs them together in attempts to stay warm as she walks in to the main entrance of the fire station. Olivia had spent the past weekend indoors, combating the cold weather of Chicago. Although she was born and raised in The Windy City, Chi-Town, she could never get acclimated to the cold weather. She always promised herself that one day she would move to some place warmer.

She didn't do much outside of working, her life solely revolves around the firehouse. Living only a block and half away from her job, she would normally walk to work as a form of exercise.

"Good morning, Lieutenant (Lt.) Finch," she greets one of her friends.

"Good morning, Liv. Ready for the next 24 hours?" he asked, referring to their shift. Lt. Finch is part of the first responders' truck squad.

"I sure am. Fully rested too," she responded brightly, pushing the fallen strap of her duffle bag securely back onto her shoulder.

"Good, at least one of you are. Your partner is slightly hung-over," he tells her with a serious face although his eyes twinkle with humor.

"Of course. When will the two of you learn not to live like frat boys?" she asked good natured. Stephen and Abby were best of friends and roommates, both of them equally wild party animals.

"Ahhh that'll be when pig flies, mate" he joked, giving her a good Scottish accent.

"Pope," Olivia looks around to see Chief Beene calling her from the side of one of the fire trucks.

"Gotta go see what, chief, wants," she tells Stephen before heading over to the fiery red truck. The closer she got to him, she was able to see Lt. Grant standing with Chief Beene, looking over some paper in his hands.

"Good morning, Chief, Lieutenant," she bids once standing in front of them.

"Good morning, Pope," both men greets her.

* * *

><p>Getting right down to business, Cyrus says, "I wanted to talk to you before you headed inside. Lt. Grant has requested you on his team for this year's winter toy drive. The reason why I'm personally asking you this, is because the community depends on the donations and Lt. Grant delivers abundantly each year, for the past five years he' has been with us. This is the only way some families can even afford to give their children a Christmas."<p>

Olivia was taken aback that Grant would request her on his team. For as long as she has been working at the fire station, he has always seemed to avoid her, only talking briefly whenever it had to do with work. He always has a serious no nonsense demeanor about him. When most guys would sit around and joke, he would much rather be doing something else. She never understood why he was that serious.

He was cute, very cute and had a great body, but that was all she knew when it comes to the mystery man, Fitzgerald.

"Uh, I can do that. I would be happy to help." She offered, happy that she would be busy during the holidays and not have to worry about being alone, which she often was. They always say that the best way to forget about your own pain, is to not dwell on it but instead help others, and _that_ she would gladly do.

"Great. When the toys are collected, you're also required to distribute it to the families. Grant, here, has develop a system of delivering the packages anonymously, so that not only the kids would be surprised but the parents. He'll tell you more about that. You two are going to be our main key players in making our toy drive successful this year. Thanks for doing this, Olivia." Cyrus gives her a smile and a pat on the shoulder before leaving her in Fitz' presence.

She looks down at the shiny door of the truck, all of a sudden feeling shy.

"Thanks for doing this," his deep baritone voice lets out.

"It's no problem, Lt." she looks up to watch his face, she almost gasps at the gratitude she sees displayed in his eyes. She'd never realized that they were so… Blue.

"Here's a list of toys that the Elementary school was given, from the sign-up sheets they'd sent home with some known underprivileged children," his voice shook her out of her trance – slightly embarrassed that she'd gotten lost in his cerulean orbs.

"Thanks," Olivia collects the ten pages and briefly scans the top one. She sees one family with three little girls, and all they each wanted were frozen dolls.

"We can go over it later when you're settled in," he casually offers, and with that Lt. Grant spun around on his heels, and made his way over to his squad members who were piled around one of the trucks, ensuring that it was in working order.

Olivia clutches the paper in her left hand as if her left depended on it, she walks into the inner part of the building that houses the kitchen and general living area. She sees the new volunteer, Harrison Wright at the stove, cooking what she presumes to be breakfast. It was an ongoing injunction that newbies and volunteers were subject to the cooking of all meals. Olivia remember her days in the kitchen when she'd first started. They were all sad when someone else new took over her role as they'd grown to appreciate her culinary skills.

"What's up, Wright?" she greets the bubbly young man, who was singing and dancing as he flips pancakes on the griddle. He was such a free spirit, so eager to learn and quick to listen. He may only be twenty-two but he already has an appreciation for life.

"Hey, Pope, I'm good. You want some breakfast?" He gives her a smile and points his spatula to the stack of pancakes heaped on a blue plate.

"Actually, that's fine. I already ate," she refers to the bowl of oatmeal she had, along with a cup of tea before she'd left for work.

"Suit yourself," he gives her a charming smile before returning to his cooking.

She gives him a friendly smile in return, before heading towards the locker room. She had approximately ten minutes before her shift officially started. Entering the military green musky room, she quickly finds the locker with her name on it.

Swiftly stripping out of her winter jacket, gloves and jeans, Olivia was left in her long johns. She meticulously pulls on her work navy blue polo shirt with the fire station's logo embroidered on the right sleeves and upper left hand corner of the front of the shirt, before stepping in a pair of black pants. She grabs her heavy duty work boots and straps the laces tightly to her feet, and once finished, she finally throws back on her black Columbia jacket with the fire station's logo.

"Morning," Olivia looks up from her seat on a neighboring bench to see Abby's sleep deprived face entering the room.

"Hey, Abbs, had a hard night?"

"You have no idea." She groaned.

"Tell me all about it later," Olivia replied with a grin, she secretly lived her life vicariously through Abby. She always wonder what it would've been like to be wild and free. She'd never experienced such freedom in her life. For as long as she'd known herself, she always had to behave like a grown up and if she didn't, there was no one there to properly take care of her. She was all she had.

A few minutes later, both girls were fully dressed and ready for work. They made sure to sign in their times before heading out into the communal area.

Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, Olivia tosses it in the air and catches it with great ease. Being that some of the guys were around they all cheered for her which she reciprocated with a slight bow. Working at the fire station she was constantly around men, the female population was severely outnumbered. Besides Olivia and Abby who were the paramedics, there was Lauren, Chief Beene's secretary – the three of them were the only women to work on their shift.

Before she was able to take her seat, the overhead speaker sounded.

**OPERATOR'S VOICE: Paramedics needed at 400 Georgetown St. Man age 60, reports that he's having difficulties breathing, possible allergic reaction.**

Olivia and Abby both rushed out of the room and heads towards the garage where their ambulance was stowed.

"You're driving," Abby tells Olivia as she claims her seat on the passenger side.

Olivia shakes her head and walks towards the driver side, she hops into the vehicle and starts the engine. Abby talks to the emergency operator on the other end that they were in transit to the victim.

Flicking on the sirens, the girls heads out to their first call of the day.

* * *

><p>An hour and half later, they were walking out of the Mercy Hospital complex, relieved that the victim was alive. Upon arriving to his house over an hour ago, they found him in anaphylactic shock. Administering the right dose of epinephrine, they were able to reduce some swelling in his throat, while they'd transported him to the hospital.<p>

The long grueling hours were all worth it to them because they're able to save lives. That was all that mattered.

On the way back to the station, Olivia laughed as Abby regaled tales of her and Stephen's weekend indiscretions.

"You two deserve each other."

"Ewww. No way! Why do you keep saying that? We're best friends."

"That's what you say but I know it's more than that. Which guy best friend, makes his female best friend, make out with him so that he can get rid of one of his hookups?"

"I think you've missing the point about what true friendship is, Liv. I would do anything for him and vice versa. So what if we kissed? It's no big deal."

Olivia snorts, "Yea right. Were there tongues involved?" She asks, focusing her eyes on the lightly dusted snowy white road as she maneuvers the big vehicle.

Abby rolls her eyes dramatically at her, "of course there were tongues. It had to look realistic and you know me better than to give half assed work."

Olivia threw her head back and laughed, still maintaining her eyes on the road. She still believed that Abby and Stephen were fooling themselves when it came to only being 'best friends'. The two of them would be on a date with other people and would drop everything to tend to each other, and that to her shows that their love and commitment runs deeper.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the station, they parked the ambulance in its designated spot. Hopping out of the vehicle, she sees Harrison doing some drills while Fitz looks on. He stood tall and statuesque with legs wide apart, shoulders square with a stop watch in his left hand. She stood enthralled by him, watching as he talks to Harrison about his improved times after he'd finished his drills. Fitz stood tall and regal explaining to Harrison what methods he needed to work on in order to be a better firefighter. She watches on as the young man listen with keen intent to what he was being told. Harrison badly wanted a spot on the rescue squad.<p>

Of all of the jobs that she'd had in her life, Olivia had never been surrounded with such sense of camaraderie like she has now. Everyone who was there wanted to be there, they felt as if it was their life's calling to help others.

"Hey, you got a few minutes that we can go over the list?" Olivia was startled out of her thoughts by Fitz's voice. She was lost in her own world, staring at him and Harrison that she hadn't realized that they were no longer talking, and his focus was now on her.

Blinking her eyes rapidly to regain focus, she replies, "uh… of course."

"Great…Let's go in to my office."

Olivia follows him as he leads the way to the east entrance of the building. Before entering through the main door, she turns around and makes a cut throat sign at Abby, who was winking at her, implying that something was up with her and Fitz.

Walking through the door, he opens the first door on the right for her, and Olivia enters into his small office. The desk was neat except for a few stacks of paper, which were in neat piles. The office bore no photos or anything too personal minus a signed baseball.

"Have a seat, Pope," he extends his hands to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thanks," she smiles, plopping her bottom on the chair.

Getting right down to business, Fitz begins speaking. "Like, Chief Beene, said earlier, I do take this toy drive very seriously and I hope that you'll be as dedicated to it as I am. If not I can find somebody else," his tone even and clip.

_Ok, then why did you ask me to volunteer with you?_ She thinks.

Before Olivia could respond, he continued talking, "And I expect to meet up with you outside of work so that we can personally target local businesses. There's already a bunch that donates to us but there's always room for more."

Olivia nods briefly at him, afraid to speak, in case he had something else to say and not wanting to interrupt him.

Fitz finally stops talking and looks up at her expectantly. After a few seconds had passed he asked, "So are we in this together?"

Olivia nods her head in agreement and replies, "We're in this together."

"Good," he delivers a panty dropping smile at her answer. He knew that he could depend on her.

"We should probably exchange numbers"

Olivia looks bewildered at him.

"To set up meetings outside work," he clarifies.

Feeling stupid, she mutters, "of course…" Why else_ would he want my phone number?_ Her mind asks.

They exchanged phones and Olivia happened to glance at his screen saver of a black and white dog. "Nice dog," she tells him as she taps on the contact icon to enter her name and number.

"Thanks. His name is Bubba, he's a boxer," he fills in.

"How old is he?" she asked as she saved her number.

"He's five, I got him when I first moved to Chicago."

"Oh. Where are you from?" She inquired, haven't heard him spoke so open before, she took it as her opportunity to get a feel of who Fitzgerald is.

"California," he answers simply.

"Mmm and you moved to Chicago? I wouldn't leave the warm," she tells him, accompanied by a small chuckle.

He gives her a small smile before replying, "Well my mother used to live here. She's the reason why I came out in the first place."

"Oh," it wasn't lost on her that he'd used past tense to refer to his mother's living status. Either she'd relocated to another state or she'd died. Either ways, Olivia didn't want to ask, afraid that he would in turn ask about her parents, and she didn't want to talk about them.

Before either one could say a thing further, an emergency call came through the speakers that all units were needed for a three cars vehicular accident on the highway.

They'd both gotten up and rushed out the door to their awaited vehicles, off to save the life of another accident victim

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Would you like to see more of this? Olitz is always and forever endgame. FYI: I despise the bull shit storyline that is a love triangle, so I won't even attempt to write one so there's that. Can't stomach that pathetic character called Jake, so he definitely wouldn't be in the story. Not so sure about Mellie. Want her in or nah? If she's in, she will be in NO way affiliated with Fitz, just because I'm the writer and I don't like her. Soooo. Lol.<strong>

**But this story will mostly stem around their work and subsequently them as a couple, and how they navigate their past and present. It will be angst ridden. Drop a review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy this story!**


	2. A Look Into My Life

**A/N: Thanks for leaving reviews, following and favoriting (which is not a word but whatevs) this new story. I appreciate it. Also, I'm sorry that I messed up the shift hours for firefighters in the previous chapter, I went back and changed it. They work for 24 hours and are off for 48. Enjoy this update and Happy New Year's Eve!**

****Fanfic website was down when this chapter was posted. I apologize on their behalf ** lol **

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning came and Fitz was honestly glad that his shift was over. The past 24 hours on call was surprisingly okay, no fatalities recorded. Sometimes his work left him emotionally spent, being a firefighter wasn't always easy, especially working at a firehouse in an inner city neighborhood. Some days he would witness the deaths of young men and women by the hands of guns, domestic violence, freak accidents, fires, car accidents or even Mother Nature. It wasn't easy for him some days; but that didn't stop him from showing up and performing his best, each and every time he leads his men to a rescue call.<p>

Freshly showered, dressed in a simple blue jeans, black long sleeve Henley shirt, boots and winter jacket, Fitz was ready to head home. He misses his Bubba, his best friend and only companion these days. When he's at work, his 12 years old friend Teddy, looks after Bubba for him. Teddy lives with his grandmother across the street from him. The young man didn't mind doing it and it was also a plus that Fitz would give him $50 weekly as a thank you.

Being the last to leave from their shift, he walks to the parking lot at the back of the fire station towards his 1998 Ford ranger pickup. He adored his fixer upper truck. He'd bought it from an old man living down his street. He'd practically converted it from an _ok_ running truck to a _superb_ running one. They're many things he was capable of doing with his hands. He was good at mechanical repairs as well as carpentry, even a little bit knowledgeable of fixing electrical appliances, being a jack of all trades.

Starting up the truck, he puts on his seatbelt and allows the engine to run until it was warm enough to drive. After five minutes, Betsey – that's what he calls his truck – was ready to drive.

Pulling out of the parking lot, he drove around the front of the building only to see Olivia walking on the sidewalk, duffle bag swathed on her right shoulder. She looked poised but tired.

Slowing down his driving speed to a crawl, Fitz rolls down his window and asks, "Do you want a ride?"

Olivia immediately responds, "No, that's ok. I can walk."

He smiles at her persistence, "I insist. Where are you heading to?"

Olivia stops walking to see him looking at her expectantly through the window of his black pickup truck with a slight smirk on his face. Thankfully the street the firehouse was on, was not a busy one or else he would be blocking traffic.

"I don't want to inconvenience you. I live off of Shore Drive"

"Really? I live like two streets away. Off of Americana, I can take you," before she hesitated he says, "Hop in since we're headed in the same direction," the last part was spoken with a little authority in his voice.

Olivia smirked at him and shook her head. For the past 24 hours during their down times, Grant and she had many words exchanges; albeit it was mostly related to the toy drive. But it was a lot more than she was used to.

"If you insist," she counters, walking up to the passenger side door that was already being opened from the inside.

Settling into the truck, she places her duffle bag onto the middle seat between them before fastening her seatbelt.

Once her seatbelt was securely on, Fitz removes his foot from the breaks and ease the stick shift into third gear. As he started driving, they settled for comfortable silence, taking in the cool morning atmosphere. It wasn't snowing but there was light frost still evident on the ground.

"So, what are your plans for your off days?" Fitz chance asking, trying to fill in the silence. He was contended to be in silence but feared making her uncomfortable by being mute, so he settled for small talk.

"Besides sleeping, nothing much," she returns, hugging her arms around her midsection in habit.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Emm mmm," she mumbles her agreement.

Silence overtook once again, neither said anything as they pulled up to a currently red traffic light. Fitz looked at her through the corner of his eyes, taking in her appearance. It was clear to see that she was an extremely beautiful woman, from the tight cork screw curls that graced her head to the pouty lips she possessed. He couldn't deny that he was secretly attractive to her. That was the case, ever since the first day she was introduced as their new paramedic. He remembered the summer day like it was yesterday, he'd came to work that morning more bubbly than he usually was – thanks to his recent promotion. He'd worked his butt off in California as a volunteer firefighter before he'd made squad. When he'd transferred to Chicago he was well on his path to becoming a fire Lieutenant. It didn't happened as fast as he thought it would, but three years after transferring, he was able to work in the capacity of a fire Lieutenant. His promotion happened the same week that Olivia Pope had started working with them.

He remembered sitting at the makeshift dining table, doing a crossword puzzle when Chief Beene entered the room with the petite woman alongside him. She was dressed neatly in her navy and black uniform, she looked to be no more than eighteen years of age, which he'd come to know wasn't true. She was beautiful with her hair secure in a tight bun, the short Chicago Summer made her brown skin aglow.

Fitz didn't take his attraction for her seriously, casting it aside as a simple appreciation of her beauty. He knew beautiful women and she was right on top with the best of them. At first he was able to talk to her as a normal colleague but overtime that became hard, and that's when he started distancing himself.

It wasn't long after she'd started working there that he'd realized she was much more than a pretty face. The kind tenderness that she portrayed to each and every one of her coworkers was refreshing to see. It wasn't a front that only lasted for a week until she was no longer a rookie, but a continued genuine trait of hers. He was in awe of her and the way that she took care of the people she'd came into contact with during emergency calls. The patience and empathy she displayed towards people who'd found themselves in unfortunate situations, was enough to make his rigid heart soften. She may not know this but she's the reason why he now puts more of his heart into his work. Don't get him wrong, he always did his job to the very best of his abilities but he did so with emotional reservations. Going against better judgments, he found himself caring for the people he rescues, hoping and wishing them well long after they were out of his care. Some days thinking about the homeless person he'd rescued one time from out of the Chicago River or the little boy he'd rescued from an abandoned mining pit. His job was his life, it was his way to feel like he was making a contribution to society after many years of feeling as though he was a nuisance to it.

He wasn't always a conscious person, there was a time in his life not that long ago when he did what he pleased, and consequences be damned. But there came a time for him to put aside childish ways and become a man. That time was five years earlier when he'd received a phone call from the Weiss Memorial Hospital, telling him that his mother was dying and she requested his presence. Fifteen years of anger and hatred for her, melted away as he bought a one way ticket to Chicago. His life change tremendously that May. The carefree bachelor was no longer.

"Shorewind Towers," Olivia's voice breaks him out of his reverie.

"Got it," he replies as he turns down on Shore Drive.

Silence continues to envelope them as the journey to her apartment complex was coming to an end.

"This is me," Olivia announce once they'd pull up in front of the skyscraper.

"Thanks for the lift," she begins to reach for the door but Fitz stops her.

"I got it," he tells her, leaning forward to reach for the door. The scent of his body wash immediately fills her lungs, thanks to the close proximity of his body. His right arm slightly brushing against her clothed breasts in the process. She could feel his bicep outline through the black jacket, taking note of how sinewy it feels.

Once the door was swung open, Fitz returns his upper body to his side of the truck.

"Thanks again," she gives a nervous smile, feeling slightly flushed from the brief encounter.

He stares at her and gives her a toothy smile, "no problem. Uhh… If you're not doing anything tomorrow," he pauses scratching the back of his head as though he was nervous about something. "If you're not doing anything, can we meet up for lunch to strategize?"

Olivia thought, how cute he looked nervous, like a little boy and not the big virile man he was.

"We can do that. Where do you want to meet up?"

"I can pick you up and we can go to Novak's."

Olivia thought about it for a second, going over the pros and cons. It was nice that he offered to pick her up so she wouldn't have to catch public transport.

"Sounds good. Just give me a call or text when you're leaving," she replies after much consideration.

"I will. Have a good day, Olivia," she almost faltered when he called her by her first name since he'd always called her _Pope_. Him saying _Olivia_, was sort of doing things to her. She told herself, she needed to get out of his truck before she says or does something embarrassing.

"Same to you, Lt." And with that she steps out of the truck, only turning to retrieve her duffle bag from the middle seat, and found Fitz already extending it towards her by the single long strap.

She smiles her gratitude and proceed to collect the bag from him, their fingers accidentally touched and it sent a jolt of warmth through their bodies. Both conscious of what had happened, simply smiled at the other without acknowledging it. Olivia closes the door to his truck and waves him a good bye before turning and walking towards the entrance of her building. She could swear that she felt eyes on her, but was too afraid to look back and confirm whose it was.

Fitz watches her until she disappears in to the building. He didn't know why after two years, he was allowing his feelings for her to finally get the best of him. For the past two years he was able to control it and keep it at bay by remaining distant. Now his walls were crumbling and it all started when he'd requested for her to work alongside him for this year's toy drive. He told himself that her dedication to her work and her consideration for others was why he'd chosen her, which was three quarters true. But a quarter of his reasoning was reserve for a small minuscule area, where he wouldn't easily admit that he wanted to get to know her.

At the end of the day, it didn't matter because he would never pursue her. She didn't need him and his emotional baggage. At least that's what his mind tells him.

Gathering his thoughts, he finally pulls back into traffic and heads towards his quaint house that his mother had left for him.

* * *

><p>First thing on Olivia's duty at the end of a work shift, is to take a long shower. Even though she'd normally take one at the firehouse, she retakes one at home – washing her hair in the process. For her entire life she'd had long thick natural curly hair, on special occasions she would get it blown out but most times she simply wore it out in an Afro or up in a bun. A bun was definitely her go to style for work. Once she'd finish her shower and washing her hair, she would get dress in something comfortable, then head to the single chair in her bedroom that overlooks the street – when she'd found her seat, she would begin parting and twisting her hair into medium sized two strand twists with her Unyevu butter. When the arduous task was completed, then and only then would she go looking for something light to eat. After eating, she would go to the land where only dreams exist. Olivia would spend all day sleeping after being awake for a full 24 hours. Her curtains were always closed to keep out the daylight and her cellphone kept on silent as to not disturb her.<p>

After close to ten hours of sleep, she would finally resurrect from the land of dreams to cook herself a decent dinner. After cooking, she would find something to watch on Netflix, which in most cases she spent more time searching for a show or movie than watching it. She'd just started watching Breaking Bad, the acclaimed show that everyone kept raving about. It took her about 5 episodes to actually get into the groove of it. She still had small reservations about it, since it wasn't her normal fare when it comes to TV shows. She was more of a Mindy Project kind of TV watcher. After being so alert and vigilant, experiencing the most gruesome life events that could happen to people while doing her job, she just wanted to come home at the end of a shift and just be. Be all that she could be in her small but very frugally stylish, one bedroom apartment. It was her safe haven from the harshness of the world.

She yawns as she waits for Netflix to load the first episode of the second season of Breaking Bad, her phone chimes once then twice – signaling an incoming text.

Grabbing her phone from the couch, she looks at the screen to read the message.

**Abby: Pope, on my way to get you. We're going to Molly's tonight. Be there in 5. **

Olivia chuckles to herself at Abby's frankness, there's no way she was leaving the warmth of her house to go to a bar. Looking up at the clock on her cable box, she sees the time as 10:30. She's definitely not leaving her house so late to go to a bar with Abby and Stephen.

**Olivia texts back: Already in bed. **

**Abby: Then get out of bed! You're not getting a pass this time. Be ready in thirty minutes!**

**Olivia: I'm serious, I don't feel like it. **

**Abby: Grant is going to be there. ;)**

**Olivia: And what does that have to do with me?** She replied, even though the thought of seeing him again, especially outside of work was appealing to her senses.

**Abby: Just thought that you would be interested since you two have become such good "friends" last shift.**

Olivia rolls her eyes at her phone screen, leave it to Abby to blow things out of proportions.

**Olivia: Please stop.**

**Abby: Stop what? o_O **

**Olivia: Insinuating things. **

She didn't know why she was becoming so defensive but she didn't want Abby start blabbing about it and next thing you know, Fitz hears about it. She needed to nip the rumor mill in the bud.

**Abby: I'm sorry, Liv, I didn't mean to offend you. Seeeee this is why you need to relax. Come out and hang with us. I know you're always blowing us off but come out pleaseeeee. I promise to not make out with my best friend.**

The last part of Abby's text made her smile, and yes she realized that she does need to relax more but that was something she found very difficult to do. Letting out a long sigh, she decided to have the Tasmanian she devil pick her up.

**Olivia: Ok Abbs, you can come get me. **

Instantaneously she receives a reply from **Abby: Yayy!**

Olivia puts her TV on pause and mentally thinks about what she's going to wear. She was so not preparing for a night out with her hair in twists, it was a cute hairstyle but it absolutely made her look like a teenager rather than the 25 years old woman she was.

After mentally selecting a pair of black skinny jeans and a white sweater top that she'd scouted from Marshalls two Saturdays ago, she clears her dishes from the table and went to get ready.

* * *

><p>Fitz could say that he had a wonderful day of rest. After he'd gotten home from dropping Olivia off, he made his way to his next door neighbor to collect his dog. He could honestly say that he was one of those people who misses their pets when they'd been gone for more than a few hours. Bubba was important to him because he was the only living being that he was able to express his toxic emotions to. Being the strong guy that everyone expected him to be, he wasn't afforded moments to be vulnerable but with Bubba, he was able to share his darkest of feelings and be reciprocated with a loving bark.<p>

Slipping the lanky tween an extra $20, Fitz collects his dog and heads to his house. It wasn't anything special, a simple two story three bedroom house. The interior was pretty much the same way his mother had left it. He'd made some repairs to it throughout the years and had built a swing on the back porch but that was all the changes he'd done to it. He held back from redecorating the house because he wanted to keep a little bit of his mother longer, he wanted to know who she'd become in the 15 years that he was absent from her life. It maybe trivial to some but through the years he'd learnt a lot about who Rose Grant was. From the paintings she'd left in the basement, to the recipe books she'd stored in one of the kitchen drawers, to the only white sheets she'd kept in the linen closet.

Everything had a place, and he believed that was who his mother was. Everything had to make sense and be in order for her to survive and if it wasn't, she found it unbearable. Just like his father. He was the most unbearable man to grace the earth. After being told a lie for so many years; it was both a relief and burden to be given the truth. The relief was that his mother loved him and wanted him but the burden he'd come to find out was that he was never any one of his parents' top priorities. He always came third, fourth and even fifth. Countless of times he'd told himself that they loved him in the best way they'd known how; that line of thinking assuage some of his feelings of unworthiness but only some.

Once Fitz was settled in at home, he would switch out his regular clothes for running gears. He threw on a pair of Under Armour cold gear running tights, long sleeve compression shirt and a pair of Brooks running shoes before attaching Bubba to his leash. Bubba was a very active dog, Fitz had nurtured him that way from since he was a pup. They would jog together towards the neighboring park which was approximately 2 miles each way. After their run, Fitz did a series of push-ups on the porch and finish with some stretches. He would only go to the union gym twice a week and that was to lift weights.

Afterwards he would make himself a green smoothie before showering and heading to bed. Being 30 years of age and the high physical demands of his job, he took his health very seriously. He eats as clean as possible and his body was evidence of that.

Fitz would sleep for four hours then wake up to check on Bubba and grab something to eat. After he'd been up for like two hours in between, he would return to bed for another four hours.

Later that night when he'd awoken from his second rest, he'd received a phone call from Stephen to remind him of their prearrangement to go hang out. Fitz begrudgingly confirmed their plans and prepared for the evening.

* * *

><p>Temperatures in the low 40s, afforded Olivia the opportunity to wear a leather biker jacket and light weight sweater top. She looked casually chic with her twists pulled up in a one and meticulously pinned up on top of her head in an updo. Her face only dressed with some mascara and a tinted lip balm in cherry red.<p>

She sat on a stool, nursing a Long Island iced tea while Abby kept strumming in her ears which potential guy she sees that Olivia could go talk to.

"Abby, no offense but I'm not interested. I don't have time for that."

"I'm not sending you to go fuck them. All I'm asking you is to not sit in a corner all night, sipping on _A_ drink and playing angry birds. For one night not do that." Abby pleads with her friend. Whenever she was lucky to go out with her, Olivia would always be very reserve and not open. She tells her that "guys' sense when you're not open," in which she replied "good because I'm not interested." She always wondered if she was still pining away for Mario her previous boyfriend of two years but she made it clear that she held no feelings for him, and that it was dead and gone. As a matter of fact they were casual friends.

Olivia rolled her eyes at her, she didn't need to be told how to be sociable. It's not as if she would find a good guy in the bar. Even if there was one, they came once and far.

"Stephen, is calling you," she responded instead of addressing Abby's previous statement. She points to Stephen who was talking to a brunette woman and was beckoning for Abby with his hands. They had a rule of introducing their hookups with each other so that the other would be ok with it, since they shared apartment. One strange friendship, was all came to Olivia's mind about these two.

"Do I have any lipstick on my teeth?" Abby asked, showcasing her teeth.

Olivia checks, "no you're good. Head on over to your best boyfr... I mean friend," she snickers.

"Whatever. By the way look who the cat just drag in," Abby tilts her head to the right, at the entrance of the bar, before walking off to her best friend.

Olivia turns her head towards the door, only to see Fitz walking in looking ruggedly debonair, wearing black jeans and a leather biker jacket with his motorcycle helmet in hand. She salivates at his effortless bad boy appearance. How could she had forgotten that he owns a motorbike? She didn't know what type it was but it looked vintage and he would normally ride it to work during the summer months.

She returns her eyes to her drink and begins to sip on the weak concoction of alcohol. It wasn't doing anything for her, thanks to her father who'd somehow passed down his high tolerance for alcohol to her. Granted, he didn't mind drinking the entire bar until he was buzzed.

Olivia was about to discretely pull out her cellphone and start a game of candy rush but was interrupted when someone started talking from the newly occupied barstool beside her.

"What's a beautiful woman doing sitting alone?"

Olivia internally rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to play these cat and mouse games.

"Relaxing," she replied casually.

"Well I believe you can relax better if you were with me."

Ok, she was now scowling at the other man with disdain.

"No thanks," she tells him evenly, and raises her glass to take a sip from the straw – hoping that he would take the hint and back off.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The peasant asked.

"No thanks. I can do that myself."

"Ok, since I can't buy shawty a drink, can I at least get your number?"

DAFUQ!? Did he just say, shawty? Like, who still talks like that in this century? Olivia wanted to laugh in his face but refrains. What part of sitting alone sipping on her drink, minding her own business, can some people not respect? She doesn't go out of her way to disturb others and she hates when nonsensical disturbance comes to her.

"That's not happening," she tells her wannabe suitor coolly. She watches as his slimy grin turns in to a scowl. He hops off his stool and says, "You're not even that cute anyway," and with that the peasant walks away.

That made Olivia laugh, he was too pathetic to even get upset over. He was the one who approached her in attempts to pursue her but now she was no longer cute. What a fuckboy, she thought.

Olivia giggled to herself as she had no one to share the joke with. This is one of the reason she preferred to stay at home and stick her head in a good book. She rather turn the pages of a good novel than to ward off unwanted attentions from men who couldn't strum a proper sentence together. It was frustrating that you couldn't even have a simple meeting of the minds.

"Hey, didn't know you were going to be here," her thoughts were broken when the 6'2" handsome Lieutenant came up to the newly vacant barstool beside her.

"Hey," Olivia greets, and gulps when she sees his exposed throat. Underneath his jacket he wore a simple white V-neck sweater. What a coincidence that their outfits coordinate, she thinks.

"Having a good time?"

Olivia shrugs her shoulder, "I guess as much fun a bar could be."

"That doesn't sound like too much fun," he teased.

"Well it all depends on your definition of fun."

The bartender interrupts them for drinks order and Fitz orders a bud light.

"And what's your definition of fun?"

Olivia tilts her head up, studying his face to see if he was seriously asking her that but his face was stoic. Seriously considering his question she answers, "Just being. Not thinking about yesterday or tomorrow but… just enjoying the moment wherever you are… and whoever you're with. Just being…" she reaffirms.

Fitz nods in acknowledgement and ponders her answer for a couple of seconds before asking, "Was there a time you had fun just being?"

Very few memories come to mind as she reflects on her life. There were earlier days in her life when she had fun and that was mostly because of her childhood innocence.

She took a longer than normal pause, thinking about it before replying, "a week ago I was listening to _James_ _Blunt You're Beautiful Song _and there's a part that says –she could see from my face that I was, flying high –"she talk sang the lyrics to him and laughed at how embarrassing she was probably making herself out to be but she continued answering his question. "I knew that version from since the song had come out but Pandora had played the explicit version and let's just say I was very startled when he used the F word in place of flying," she pauses and tries to collects herself because she was chuckling uncontrollably as she retells that moment.

Fitz looks on at her effervescent aura, gleefully. She was bubbly and beautiful. Her cheeks rosy with color from laughing and her eyes twinkles in merit. She was a beautiful vision to behold.

"I ended up laughing for like ten minutes straight," she finally finished.

"Sounds like you've learnt to keep yourself company," he blurts is observation. Only a person who was usually by themselves a lot was able to learn the tricks of being their own companion.

Olivia frowns at his statement, was he judging her for having a moment by herself. Was she that crazy to laugh at something that wasn't that funny to begin with? Oh God she felt embarrassed. Here she was feeling free to open up to him about her quirks but now she felt like she shouldn't have done so. _Maybe he thinks I'm a weirdo or I'm just overreacting?_ She asks herself.

Fitz senses her change in mood and wonders if he was the cause of it.

"Hey, Grant! You made it." Stephen and Abby walks up to them accompanied by a brunette, interrupting their moment.

"I did, Finch. Was catching up with, Pope," he casts his eyes on Olivia.

Stephen introduced the brunette to them and the two resolved to talking with each other for the entire night while Abby was taking shots after shots until she was a giggling mess.

For the rest of the night Olivia and Fitz hadn't spoken to each other again, she felt self-conscious about their little moment and cringed every time she recalled it. Why couldn't she be cool and have cool things to say? She was always different, in which it was a blessing to be but sometimes she wishes she wasn't too different that she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Grant was busy talking to the other firefighters that also frequents the bar, catching up about life outside of work. He was mostly mute because his life besides work was very mundane and instead of talking about Bubba, he preferred to sit silently. Those that were married talked about their wives and children, and those that were single settled for conversations surrounding sports.

If Fitz was being honest with himself he would rather be home just relaxing, maybe with a beer or just his thoughts. He found silence to be refreshing to his psych. He needs that meditation to keep himself centered and grounded.

Tuning out from the conversation with a guy name Randy, he looks over to see Olivia chatting with Harrison at a high table. He watches her as she intently listens to whatever it was Harrison was saying, giving him a smile before letting out a soft laughter. She had a beautiful smile and whenever she did smile, her perfectly aligned teeth were displayed.

Fitz quickly looked away when he saw her looking in his direction. Shit! He didn't meant to stare at her for so long. The last thing he wanted to do, was make her uncomfortable_. For Christ sake get it together Grant!_ He chastises himself. Off limits. She's off limits, he repeats the mantra in his head.

He forcefully made himself listen to Randy whine about his wife being pregnant again, making it their 5th child, like he wasn't aware of the word contraception. It was beyond Fitz but he listened anyways and fought his urge to look at Olivia.

* * *

><p>The night was dwindling down and a lot of the patrons were leaving, Olivia was ready to do so an hour ago but her ride wasn't. Abby was still making a fool out of herself and Stephen was now exchanging spit with the brunette. She was just about ready to call a cab when Fitz approached her.<p>

"How are you getting home?" He asks in concern. She was sitting alone by a table and most people were leaving.

Fumbling with her words, she replies, "uhh.. I came with those two" she points to Abby who was now dancing in the middle of the floor and Stephen now necking the brunette at a boot.

"Oh, they don't look like they're about to head home anytime soon. I can take you home."

Olivia hesitates at his request, "how chivalrous of you. Two times in one day," she jokes.

Fitz smirks, "it's no big deal and I'm sure you rather be at home than here."

_Great! Now he thinks I'm a freak who likes to be at home all the time. _

"At least I rather be at home with Bubba," he says when she said nothing.

Hearing him say that made her somewhat receptive to his offer.

After some silence had ensued, she says, "I'll take you up on the ride. Thank you." For some reason she wasn't afraid of him giving her rides. Her gut tells her that she could trust him and that he won't harm her in any way.

"Great. Let's go tell those two we're leaving," Fitz says before they went over to Stephen and Abby.

When they'd gotten outside, they approached Fitz' bike and he hands her a helmet. She tries to play it cool although she'd never ridden on a motorcycle before.

"How long have you been riding?" She asks him to get a feel of his experience.

"Since I was 16. Always had a love for bikes. Easy in and out of traffic."

"Oh," Olivia smiles her relief that he wasn't a rookie.

"You have nothing to fear. You're in great hands, I can assure you," he speaks with a smile, then taking one of his hand to inspect her helmet for proper wear. He pulls the chin strap a little snugger as it was too loose. "You're all set."

"Thanks," Olivia breathes. She was holding her breath as he stood towering over her, adjusting her helmet until it suited his liking. She played cool, hiding the effect his close proximity was causing, her heart for one was hammering in her chest.

When he'd stepped back from her, she was finally able to breathe. He slips on his black revolver helmet, the kind that covers his entire head and face. She had to admit that he looked extremely sexy with the bike, leather jacket and helmet.

She watches as he hops on to the machine and starts it up. With one click it comes to life and she could already anticipate the vibration it would send through her body once sitting on it.

"You can hop on now, I won't bite," he teased with a devilishly wicked smile after she made no moves to get on the bike.

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and sat behind him, her body tensed as she didn't want to press her body up against his.

Sensing her unease Fitz says, "You can hold onto the bars at the side of your seat."

"Got it," she tells him loudly over the rumbling of the engine.

"Hold on tight," he warns before pulling his feet from off the ground and drives off on his Harley.

Olivia immediately panics when the bike took off with a speed causing her to jolt forward. Releasing her hand swiftly from the side handle bars, she wraps them tightly around Fitz, pressing her body close to his. She buries her face in his back and held on for dear life, terrified of the two wheel vehicle.

Fitz wasn't surprised when he felt her holding onto him tightly, he saw the misgivings in her eyes back at the bar, and was more surprised that she agreed to the bike ride.

He navigates the streets of downtown Chicago until he made his way onto her street, he had a feeling that he would be making plenty of stops on this street going forwards.

It wasn't until he'd stopped his bike completely that Olivia released him. She accepts his help to get off the bike, her legs slightly trembling. It wasn't all of that terrifying when she held onto him pretending that she was in a car with walls around her instead of a vehicle that left her exposed. She saw what motorcycle accidents looked like and it wasn't cute at all.

Olivia fumbles with shaky hands to take off the helmet, finally after a few seconds of trying she was able to do so.

Fitz watches her windswept but beautiful face. He could imagine riding around with her in the summertime, her hair flying in the wind. Off limits… he starts his mantra, halting his line of thinking.

"Thanks for the ride, Lt." She gives him a smile.

"No problem and you can call me Fitz, outside of work," he returns with a smile.

"Ok," she blushes but tries to contain it.

"Good night, Olivia," he secures her helmet on the back of his bike.

Obliging his wishes she says, "Good night, Fitz."

Spinning on her low heel boots, she makes her way into her apartment building and just like earlier that morning, she felt eyes staring at her but this time she was positive of whose it belongs too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In this chapter we learned a little bit about Fitz and Olivia, their backstories and also their personalities. Both of them are sort of loners, Fitz wasn't always one. He became so after his mother died which we will delve in to later. We learned that both of them, well mostly Fitz, has been secretly attractive to Liv from since the get go but for some reason he won't go there. As the chapters rolls by we'll highlight why. Liv is now having an epiphany when it comes to him. She's the girl that has been in the same class with a boy for a year but only recognizes him at the end of the school year. Lol. But with her, there's also reservations. **

**Just know they're going to be friends first before they become lovers. **

**Off to Stephen and nutty Abby. I have two storylines for them but I need your help deciphering which one to choose. Either I'll go with the brunette being Mellie that's a whole loco situation by itself or the brunette being some random. Your choice and from there I'll know where to take Abby and Stephen. **

**Finally, Fitz owns a bike! Hell yeah! Woo.**

**PS: this chapter was not supposed to be this long but I couldn't stop myself. Off to go write an update for _Family First_. **

**Have a Happy New Year! I wish you a year of prosperity, love, health and happiness! **

**See you in 2015! Haha **


	3. We're Friends

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the new update and since most people didn't care for Mellie, I've decided to leave her out. No love lost. Ha ha. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning after breakfast, Olivia began to clean her stark white apartment. She'd opted for bright white walls all throughout her apartment because it made her modest size apartment appear larger. She didn't had much to do as she was relatively a clean person. She washes the small pile of dirty dishes resting in the sink – a combination of the previous night's and this morning, made her bed, vacuum the mostly cleaned floor and fluff the pillows on her couch. When she was finished, she took her single load of laundry downstairs to the laundromat.<p>

Olivia hummed in time to the music ebbing out of the speakers that lined the laundromat's walls while she waited for her wash cycle to finish. Feeling bored, she picks up her phone to get into a game of candy crush. She didn't understand why she even played the game, it was a love hate kind of relationship.

Opening the game app, her phone simultaneously chimes, signaling an incoming text. Olivia's heart leapt when she saw it was from Fitz. She laughed when she saw the fire truck emoji next to his name.

She smiles as she taps on the message to open it. Occasionally through the night and this morning, thoughts of him would go through her head but she would push it away.

**Fitz: Good morning. Hope you're having a good morning. Just wanted to remind you of our lunch date. **

Olivia's heart swell at him referring to their lunch meeting as a lunch date, technically it was both. After reading it, she debates with herself whether to text him back immediately or wait a minute. She didn't want to look too eager.

After two minutes had passed since the text was received, she threw caution to the wind and replied back to him.

**Olivia: Good morning to you too. My morning is good so far and I haven't forgotten about our lunch meeting. **

**Fitz: Great. What you up to?**

Olivia did a double take when he asked her what she was doing. Her cheeks heat up at the thought of him taking interest in her but a small part in the back of her head tells her, 'he's just being friendly.' She stifles any romantic feeling in her heart and replies to his message.

**Olivia: Laundry right now. **

Immediately a text came through.

**Fitz: Me too. Great minds. *he includes a smiling emoji* **

Olivia laughed disbelievingly at the odds that they would both be doing laundry at the same time.

**Fitz: We seem to have a lot of habits in common.**

Olivia reads the last text Fitz sent her with an arched eyebrow. She wanted to know why he would say that and if his observations were accurate.

**Olivia: Yea? Like what?**

**Fitz: I'll tell you over lunch. **

Olivia smirks at his answer. Was he playing with me?

**Olivia: Ok, Lt. I look forward to hearing about our common habits. **

**Fitz: Likewise, Olivia, and please call me Fitz. **

**Olivia: Got it. *she inserts a smiling emoji also***

**Fitz: See you soon.**

Olivia debated whether to reply to his message or leave it as it was. She decided to do the latter and thankfully her load was finished; putting her phone away she got up to tend to her laundry. She removed the clothes from the washer, transferred it to the dryer and added a few bounce scented sheets in the process.

* * *

><p>12 PM on the dot, Fitz pulled up to the front of Olivia's apartment building. Today the forecast showed that they would be light snowfall around 4 PM, which isn't unusually being that they were in the early days of December.<p>

He didn't had to wait long for her as he'd sent her a text before leaving the house, saying that he was on his way.

He watches as she walks through the door that was being held by a charismatic old man.

The old man tells her something and she throws her head back in laughter. She looked extremely beautiful in that moment, experiencing unbridled bliss. Her words from last night came back to him about just _being_. She looks like she'd experienced one of those rare moments when all fears and burdens are removed from your conscience.

Olivia looks up and sees Fitz waiting at the curb for her. Telling bye to Oscar, the old man that lived on the first floor that always seem to flirt with her, she makes her way over to his truck. Thanking her lucky stars that it wasn't his motorcycle.

"Hi," she greets with an infectious smile.

"Hi, you look great," Fitz complimented, unable to stop himself. She was a mass of curly afro, her hair framing her face, he'd never seen her hair in any other style other than in a bun.

She smiles at him as she opens the truck door.

"I really like your hair," he compliments her again when she got settled inside the truck. Visions of waking up next to her, mass of curls splayed on top his pillow plagues his mind. Physically, he shook his head to rid from the mental euphoric visualization.

"Thank you," Olivia blushes and pushes a tendril behind her ear. For some reason, him liking her natural hair made her appreciate him all the more.

"No problem," he gives her a toothy smile before pulling out into traffic.

He turned on the radio to fill the silence as he drove, they'd caught the ending of a Christmas carol before it move onto another song. It wasn't just another song it was one of his favorite songs.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song," Olivia's voice low but filled with excitement. She was trying to play it cool but it was one of those song that she always sang at the top of her lungs anytime she heard it.

"Really?" He asked with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't believe that they even liked the same music.

Without directly answering his question, Olivia started singing the song aloud.

_My lover's got humor_

_She's the giggle at a funeral_

_Knows everybody's disapproval_

_I should've worshipped her sooner_

_If the heavens ever did speak_

_She's the last true mouthpiece_

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

_A fresh poison each week_

Olivia couldn't believe that she was singing aloud in front of someone, something that she only does in the privacy of her apartment but something about the way Fitz was looking at her made her daring. So she continued singing in time to the song.

_'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it_

_My Church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.'_

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you_

_I was born sick,_

_But I love it_

_Command me to be well_

_Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen._

Unable to be relegated any longer as just a listener, Fitz joins in the singing. Olivia falters as his deep voice, blends in perfectly with the melodious qualities of Hozier's. Together they sang the chorus.

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

At the stop light they both turned to each other wearing ridiculous grins as they continued their duet of the song.

_If I'm a pagan of the good times_

_My lover's the sunlight_

_To keep the Goddess on my side_

_She demands a sacrifice_

_Drain the whole sea_

_Get something shiny_

_Something meaty for the main course_

_That's a fine looking high horse_

_What you got in the stable?_

_We've a lot of starving faithful_

They were both bobbing their heads to the beat of the song as their emotions got caught up when the song reaches the crescendo.

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

When the song was finished, fits of giggles fills the car as they both laugh at what had just taken place. Neither one knew what had taken over them that made them so uninhibited to be all _in_, in that moment.

"I swear that song has a hold on me. I can't help myself every time I hear it," Olivia admits.

"I kid you not I'm the same. He's a really talented musician."

"He really is," Olivia agrees. "A concert with him and Ed Sheeran would be amazing."

"Wait you're a fan of Ed Sheeran too?"

She beams happily at him, and nods her head up and down, she couldn't believe that they had pretty much the same taste in music. "Enough so, that I could get married to his voice," she jokes.

Fitz laughs at her candor before replying, "What do you think of Sam Smith?"

"Are you in my mind, Fitz?" Her tone playfully light.

Fitz' heart skipped a beat when she casually says his name. Normally he would have to probe it out of her.

"Well do you?" He smirks.

"I do," she confirms.

"Very nice soulful voice, reminds me of some old school music with a modern twist."

Olivia hums her agreement, her cheeks hurting from laughing and smiling so much.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since they'd arrived at Novak's. Liv ordered a margarita chicken bowl while Fitz indulged in a good ole American burger – something that he eats on occasion. Ever since their impromptu duet in the truck, there was an ease about them.<p>

"Rumor has it that you're going to the Fire Academy in spring. Is that true?"

Olivia chews and swallows her food before answering, "That's true."

Fitz nods and dips one of his fries into the side of ketchup on his plate.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to become a firefighter?"

Olivia places her fork down before wiping her mouth with a napkin. She contemplated whether or not to open that can of worms.

For a long time she kept opening and closing her mouth but nothing came out.

Seeing her predicament, Fitz says, "Its ok, you don't have to tell me."

Olivia sighs, she was truly incapable of voicing that part of her. She had left it buried for so long that she wasn't even capable of putting it together in words.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just… I… It's something that I wanted to become ever since I was a young girl," she finally explains.

Fitz nods his head, he could see the determination in her that it was something she really wanted to do.

"I think you would make a great firefighter," he says seriously, making sure he held her eyes with his; so that she would know his compliment was sincere.

If he kept up complimenting her like this all day, Olivia's head would surely burst from the swelling.

"Thank you, Lt. I mean Fitz, that means a lot coming from you."

Fitz gives her a shrug of his shoulder coupled by his boyish grin.

For the remainder of their meal they went over Fitz's secret strategy of dropping off the toys anonymously. Which in reality was him packing the gifts at the back of his truck and delivering it late night, the day before Christmas Eve. He was Fire Claus. Olivia laughed heartily when he disclosed his alias. She was greatly enthused that she would be his sidekick this year.

When they were finish eating, the waitress brings the bill.

"I got it," he tells her when he sees her hands going for it.

"Fitz, that's not necessary."

"It's not but I would like to do it," he looks at her seriously.

He was so assertive that Olivia had no other choice but to relinquish her control and allow him to pay for her meal. She found it charming that he would insist on paying for her meal.

"If you insist."

"I insist. Friends don't let friends pay for their meals."

Olivia laughs at his frankness.

"So we're friends huh?" She asks when the waiter retreated with his credit card.

"I would hope so," he smiles at her.

They both knew that they were flirting dangerously close to the inappropriate line but neither chance pointing it out.

She simply smiles and toy with the tips of her gloves.

When the tab was settled, Fitz asked, "Do you want to take a walk? I know it's cold –"

"When is it never cold in Chicago?" Olivia jokingly interrupts.

"Touché," Fitz laughs.

"And yes I'd like to take a walk."

Fitz smiles and they wordlessly stand and made their way out of the restaurant.

Walking down the sidewalks of downtown Chicago, they were lost in a sea of Christmas shoppers. The shops were decorated festively in honor of the upcoming holiday.

The newly declared friends, walked around aimlessly taking in the scenery, it wasn't often that either one of them would do something like this.

"Hot chocolate?" Fitz asked as they were approaching a Starbucks.

"Yes but it'll be my treat," she replied.

"You drive a hard bargain, Olivia."

Olivia almost giggled in delight when he called her name. It sent shivers through her body each and every time. She could only imagine what it would sound like with him… Her mind trails from that line of thinking. _Get it together, Olivia_. _Just friends_.

They made their way into Starbucks and was surprised by the short line. When it was her turn, Olivia ordered a half and half hot chocolate (1/2 dark chocolate and ½ white chocolate) in which Fitz had never heard of.

"One time a barista suggested it to me since I'm not a big fan of sweets. White chocolate is too sweet and the dark one is too bitter. The half and half gives it a perfect balance," she explains, trying to persuade him to try his hot chocolate like hers' instead of the dark chocolate he always insisted on having.

"And if it doesn't taste good, I'm blaming you," he acquiesces.

"I'll take the blame," she returns with a smile.

"So that'll be two large half and half hot chocolate?" the barista asked, breaking up their conversation.

"Yes please," Olivia acquiesce.

"That'll be $8.43, ma'am. Can I get a name for the drinks?"

Olivia hands him her debit card and replies, "Fire Claus" with the most serious expression. The barista looks at her as if she was crazy but complies with her wishes. He swipes her card and hands it back to her.

"Fire Claus, really?" Fitz snickers as they moved off to the side to wait on their order.

"What? I think it's pretty cool. I hope you don't mind that I used it."

Fitz shakes his head, "No, actually it's quite funny."

"Good."

After about five minutes of waiting, they heard their alias being called.

"Fire Clause," one of the baristas from the back calls out as there drinks were ready. They exchanged knowing looks with each other – both stifling a laughter, before making their way up to the counter to collect their drinks.

Each one with a drink in hand, made their way out of the now full coffee shop back onto the sidewalk. Each time a door was present, Fitz made sure to open it for her.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate," he says after they were back in the cold outdoors.

"You're welcome."

They spent the next half an hour walking, talking and sipping on their hot beverages until it was done. Feeling like he'd kept her out for way too long, Fitz suggested that they return to the restaurant to pick up his truck.

On their way back, a blaring fire truck passed them on the street followed by an ambulance.

"Wonder what's going on," they both said at the same time.

They both laughed at their twin brain moment. Today showed them that they really do have a lot of things in common.

"On my off days I can't help but think what's going on each time I hear a siren," Fitz divulges as an explanation for his earlier statement.

"Me too. Sometimes I'm even tempted to follow them and offer a helping hand if needed one."

Fitz smiles mostly to himself because that's the way he sometimes feel. She gets that the job is more than a job, it was a lifestyle. Talking to her was like a reflection into his soul, it was easy and effortless. He enjoys their conversations because one minute they could be joking and the other, discussing something deep. _Why only now am I opening up myself to her? _He mentally thinks to himself.

They continued their trek to the restaurant in silence until they approached his truck. Finally being on the outside of it, Fitz opens the passenger side door for her and closes it when she got in.

As he makes his way around the vehicle to the driver's side, their earlier text session came back to memory. Once he was settled inside the truck, he asks, "Do I still need to answer your question from our text session?"

Olivia smiles at him as he buckles up his seatbelt, "I think I can see what you were trying to say."

Fitz smirks, something Olivia notices that he does often. It was the cutest thing too.

"I'm glad you can see it too."

Olivia allowed his statement to hang in the air, not knowing what to say and it was fine by her.

They made the drive back to her apartment in mostly comfortable silence; and easy conversation whenever either one would raise one. They didn't see the need to talk futilely to fill in companionable silence.

Twenty minutes later he pulls up to her apartment building and Olivia was preparing herself to exit the vehicle.

"Thanks for the lunch, I had a really good time. I'll see you tomorrow." She tells him as her hand holds onto the door handle to open it.

"You're welcome and yes I'll see you tomorrow," Fitz didn't want her to leave, he was enjoying having her to himself; but know that there wasn't any reason for him to have her stay longer.

"Alright, have a great rest of the day," was her final words before stepping out of the truck.

"You too."

Fitz watches her and smiles when she turns around to give him a wave, in which he reciprocates. The more time he spent with her; the more he slid deeper down the well of romantic feelings.

* * *

><p>Fitz returns home and enjoys a quiet evening in with his dog. They were able to catch a football game between the Giants and Rams. It was an ok game, the Giants winning 40-32.<p>

He was just about to go into his work shed at the back of the yard when his phone started ringing. Looking down at the caller ID, he saw that it was Stephen.

"Grant," Stephen greets.

"Hey, what's up?" Fitz silently praying that he wouldn't ask him to go out again.

"I'm here at Marisa's," the girl Stephen had introduced him to at the bar.

"Oh and you're calling me? It must be important," Fitz jokes.

"Yea it is. Guess who I saw walking down the street together looking cozy and in love? I was quite shock if I must say."

Fitz could feel the bottom of his stomach drops, immediately knowing he was hinting at him and Olivia.

"Yea? Who was that?"

"So, you're going to play coy now?"

Fitz dry chuckles.

"You and Pope? Never saw that one coming but I should have, y'all are pretty much the same boring old people. Are you hitting that?"

"Stephen," Fitz warns using his first name, letting him know that he was serious. "I don't need to explain myself to you but I will say that it's not what you're thinking."

"Well you could've fooled me."

Fitz sighs because Stephen wouldn't let it go. "Isn't there something you would rather be doing with, Marisa?"

"As a matter-of-fact there is. By the way, since you and Pope are not doing the horizontal dance, would you like to go out with Marisa's little sister. She's 22 and even cuter, it's a pity I didn't see her first."

"You're such a pig," Fitz laughs. Leave it to Stephen to stick his pole into anything that walks. "But no thanks, I'm cool."

"Really? You're cool? It's been how long since you got some?"

And here we go, the conversation always stemmed back to when he'd last slept with a woman. Truthfully, it had been a very long time. It's not that he couldn't sleep with random women but he chooses not to. Being a fire fighter has brought many of women to his feet, especially women who he'd rescued on a call. Some of them thought that it was fate that he would come to their rescue. They would even come to the firehouse bearing gifts, mostly cooked gifts to display their best assets he presumes.

The last serious or as serious as it ever got for him, relationship, was five years ago. That was the last time Fitz had any sexual encounters with a woman. At the beginning of his dry spell (what Stephen calls out) he was too busy trying to mesh things up with his mother before she died, then after she'd died he had a period of depression and when he'd came out of it, he didn't had the urge to pursue random meaningless relations anymore. And nowadays he was so busy with work that his body hardly reminds him of his carnal needs. In times that it did remind him, he would simply satisfy himself with his hands. At least he rather deal with himself rather than some crazy one nightstand who wanted more. He was done screwing over the opposite sex for sex.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he finally answers Stephen, "I think this conversation has reached the end. Good night, Finch. Try to get some rest before tomorrow."

"No fun!" He could hear Stephen saying while he disconnected the phone call. Fitz had to remind himself that Stephen was only looking out for him, even though it was in his own crazy, twisted kind of way.

* * *

><p>The next morning by 7, Olivia was walking through her apartment main door, heading onto the sidewalk when she heard the most surprising catcalls.<p>

"Fire Claus 2.0 (two point O), over here," Olivia looks up to see Fitz bundled up in his winter gear leaning against his truck – she immediately walks over to him.

"What is all this?" She asked flabbergasted.

"I thought I'll give my friend a ride to work. I wasn't sure what time you normally leave since our shift starts at 8, so I've been here since 6:30," he explains, smiling down at her. He notices that her wild curls were tamed by a neat bun this morning.

"Fitz, you're crazy. It's snowing and you could get sick standing in it for half an hour," she chastises although her face was beaming pleasantly. Her heart soared at the thought of him waking up early to come give her a ride and standing outside to wait on her. She was blown away.

"Eh, I'll survive. Hop in FC 2.0" he held the passenger side door out for her and allowed her to climb in, before closing it and making his way around to his side.

"This name keeps getting better, from Fire Claus 2.0 to FC 2.0. It's so James Bond-y. I like," she smirks at him.

He smirks back at her, shifting the gears to drive off the truck. "Good to know, now let's go save some lives today."

* * *

><p>Their first call came in around 10 that morning, all units were needed on the accident scene. A driver accidentally swerved her car and hit a fire hydrant. In the car was a mother and infant son; he was in the backseat securely strapped into his car seat. The seatbelts were jammed making it impossible for them to get out. It would've been a simple rescue mission if she'd hit the hydrant at the bottom of her car but it wasn't so. In some weird twist in event the car was lying on it its side and the fire hydrant was sticking through the back passenger side window of the compact car, almost touching the toddler.<p>

First arriving on the scene, the rescue squad attempted to push the car upright with just their physical strengths, Fitz led his men and they were succeeding until the water started leaking from the hydrant. The constant pressure against it was making the top loose. Water immediately started filling the car, making the situation even more precarious.

"Wright, grab a sledge hammer," Fitz called to the young candidate. Harrison runs back to the truck and passes the sledge hammer to the firefighter near him and he did the same until it quickly got to Fitz.

Olivia and Abby gloved up, waiting patiently with some oxygen mask rested on two gurneys.

The men eventually got the baby out and they passed him to the paramedics. The kid was crying loudly and was soaking wet from the sprays of water that got him.

Abby and Olivia wrapped a blanket around him and immediately checked him for any injuries. Thankfully, Fitz and his men were able to recuse him before the full pressure of the water blasted through when the bonnet give way.

Fitz and Stephen quickly estimated the grave situation. Chief Beene was on the phone with the city to have the main water line turned off. They were having a hard time getting out the mother because she was on the opposite side of the car where it was resting on the ground. The water from the hydrant was quickly filling up the car, immersing the woman inside of it and spraying up into the air and wetting all those around.

Using their final recourse of action, Wright along with another firefighter started strategically hitting the edges around the windshield. When they'd gotten around mostly of one side, they dropped their sledge hammers and pull on the glass to pull it away from the car. The water immediately starts receding out of it.

Olivia runs over with a neck brace and gurney. She kneels in front of the car and carefully wraps it around the sputtering woman's neck before Fitz cuts her seatbelt off with a cable knife.

Together they were able to transfer her onto the gurney.

"My son, my son" the woman panics as she begins to cough up her lungs.

"Ma'am just breathe. Your son is ok, I need you to breathe. Stay calm, stay calm," Olivia tells her as she pushes her to the awaiting ambulance with Fitz' help.

Seeing her son sitting on the other gurney, the woman started to cry uncontrollably.

Moments like this always brings life into perspective for Olivia. A mother and son reunited; she would be lying if she said that this didn't make her a tad bit envious. She so wishes that her mother had survived the fire. The thought alone made a tear escape her eyes.

Unbeknownst to her, Fitz saw the despondent look that took over her face and it broke his heart.

In a blink of an eye, the moment passed and both returned to being fighting hearts to save others.

* * *

><p>Back at the firehouse everyone celebrated a successful rescue mission. The woman they'd now known as Tabitha had only sustained a fractured neck and broken wrist, her son Christopher surprisingly didn't receive any major damages sans some small bruises.<p>

Outcome like this was the main reason why all of them had decided to work in the capacity of rescue and save.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you have it folks! I'm blown away by your overwhelming response for this story. I truly appreciate it. **

**Our faves are progressing along nicely in the "friends" department. Nothing like some good music to bond over. How kick ass is them working together? I just love it. Lol**

**Stephen saw them and thought that they were dating, I guess they should be, right? Lol. **

**You also got a feel of what their work is like and poor Livvie had a moment on the job. I hope you enjoy their job aspect of the story. I'm doing lots of researches to make sure I'm accurate as possible. I'm in no way a firefighter or medical personnel.**

**Song: Take Me To Church by Hozier**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, comments or whatever. They keep me going. PS: Fitz hadn't had sex in 5 years o_O**


	4. Almost Lovers

**A|N: Thanks for the wonderful comments from last chapter and making fun of Fitz' Sahara desert spell. Lol. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Olivia and Fitz' friendship had blossomed. No longer were they relegated to simple text messaging; the friends would now communicate with each other through phone calls. At first the phone calls were short and mildly awkward but it wasn't before long that they spent hours upon hours, talking about nothing and everything. They shared their common love for all kinds of pasta. Olivia professed her love of watching the food network channel, in efforts to sharpen her culinary skills. Fitz jokingly told her one night, that she may have to cook for him one day. Surprising herself and him, she extended an invitation for dinner at her apartment. After all, if they were going to be friends, they would need to behave in the capacity of friendship; and friends don't have a problem inviting their friends to their home.<p>

When she'd gotten a text ten minutes ago from Fitz saying, he was on his way, her nerves heightened as she frantically checked and re-checked everything and I meant everything, for proper order. She checked her bedroom to make sure that not one single piece of clothing was out of place. The toilet was checked to ensure its pristine white color was intact, soap dispenser checked for soap, she even ensured that the toilet paper holder was adequately fill. Sweet smelling candles and potpourri lined a few surfaces in her bathroom and bedroom. Glade air freshener plugging were splayed all throughout the apartment in strategically placed outlets.

The carefully prepared dish of fresh tomato, spicy sausage and pecorino pasta was being kept warm on low heat.

Double checking her outfit in the mirror, she ensured that she looked cute but without screaming that she was trying too hard. She wore a simple charcoal colored jegging with a cream cotton off the shoulder long sleeve top. Her hair was freshly untwist and she teased her curls to give her afro fullness. Her face wore no makeup sans some mascara and lip gloss.

Heading out to the small living room that was a hairsbreadth from her front door, she arrived just in time to hear knocking.

Heart fluttering wildly in her chest, she walks barefoot over to the front door.

When her hands connects with the doorknob she takes a steadying breath, making sure to breathe in and out. Letting out the last pent up air in her lungs, her face transforms into a breathtaking smile as she swings the door open with finesse.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she greets the no longer stranger, standing on the other side of the threshold.

Fitz gives her a beaming smile as he receives the first peek of her bubbly presence. He hadn't seen her in over 24 hours and he could honestly say that he missed her presence.

"Come in, come in," she beckons incessantly, as a wave of cold wind penetrates the fabric of her shirt, leaving her shivering. She motions for him to come into the warm apartment.

"Wow... your home is beautiful," was the first thing he utters, as he took in the interior design of her apartment. The walls surrounding stark white, the floors a beautiful shade of chestnut brown, a simple leather black sofa rests against the opposite wall; in it holds some beautiful black and white pillows, some were purely white or black, while others took on both colors in diagonal and horizontal stripes. Her home felt warm and cozy yet looks like it's been taking from out of a magazine. His eyes happened to notice a bright green afghan thrown across the back of the sofa, it was the only pop of color he'd seen so far.

"Thank you," her voice breaks him out of his visual reverie.

"I can take your jacket," she offers.

"Uh…sure," he complies, shrugging out of his thick navy blue winter jacket.

Olivia wordlessly collects his jacket, and hangs it up on one of the vacant hooks behind her door. Being that her apartment was small, she had to make use of every small nook and crevices. And thanks to Pinterest, she'd taken on a lot of DIY projects.

"Uhh…let me give you a tour. It'll be a quick one," she jokes.

Fitz' laughter reverberates throughout the air in reciprocation of her joke. The sound eases her tensions, making her remember that it wasn't a date, just two friends enjoying the company of each other.

"Oh, I almost forgot I brought something for you," Fitz spins on his heel to go retrieve the bottle of red wine nestled inside his coat pocket.

"Oh," she muttered bemused until he retrieved the red wine that he'd come to know as her favorite kind.

"For you," he extends the bottle of Clarendon Hills Moritz Syrah 2006 to her. Ever since an invitation was extended to her home, Fitz kept an eye out for the deep red opulence.

Appreciating his grand gesture, Olivia smiles her gratitude as she collects the cool bottle – thanks to the cold winter air– from his hands.

Studying the bottle's label, she softly utters her appreciation, "thank you for the wine."

"You're welcome," his lips curls up pleasantly. Before they could recommence their tour, Fitz asks, "Do you mind if I take off my shoes?"

Olivia immediately answers, "No that's fine with me. Make yourself at home."

Fitz mumbles an "ok" before he started untying the laces of his boots.

Standing their watching him perform the simple act, left her feeling aroused from the way his back muscles undulates underneath the soft material of his shirt. She shifted from one foot to the next uncomfortably.

Thinking that he would leave his socks on, Olivia watches as he also removes it – showing off the most neatly kept masculine feet she'd ever seen – his toenails clean, immaculately trimmed and stench free.

He neatly places his' probably size 12 winter boots, on the right side of the wall where the door opens. The simple act had her thinking how much it looks like it belongs there. It add a touch to her home that she didn't even know was missing.

"Ready," Fitz' baritone voice breaks her thoughts.

Gathering her wits she replies, "Sure, let's get started." Olivia leads the way, first stopping in her living room.

"Well as you can tell this is my living room," she introduce with a grand gesture of her left arm.

Having already viewed the furniture décor in her living room, Fitz settled to view the artwork displayed on her snowy walls; as he wasn't able to view it from the distance he previously stood.

"I'll be right back," she tells him as she leaves the room to go deposit the wine inside the refrigerator.

Fitz was only left to himself for two minutes, before she was back explaining the different artwork that she had recovered thriftily.

"You got all of this from a flea market?" He asks unbelievingly. She had an eclectic compilation of artwork, displayed artistically in various frame sizes on the wall behind her couch.

"Yup every single one of them. I consider myself to be a Thrifter."

"They're beautiful, especially this," he points to the one with a small title etched on the bottom of the drawing, called '_Lazy Sundays'. _A beautiful drawing of a black woman sitting up in bed with only a thin white spaghetti strap tank top on while her lower half was surrounded by bed sheets. He especially like the touch of her untamed curls atop her head.

"Why?" she asks curiously with a small smile gracing her lips.

He shrugs his shoulders, unwilling to divulge why. The image reminds him of her, and it gives him mental depictions of what having the real painting in his bed would look like. Shaking his head from dangerous thinking, he opens his mouth to give an excuse, "I think it's beautiful and I like the way the artist captured the lazy frown on her face."

"Oh," she frowns slightly but quickly masked her expression.

From room to room, Fitz noted the theme of white and black, they was hardly any pop of colors inside of her apartment.

"I can safely assume that white is your favorite color," he teased.

"How did you know?" she retorts sarcastically.

Fitz smirks, which was becoming her favorite thing, "wild guess, I guess"

She gives him a playfully eye roll and stops at the threshold of her bedroom door.

"And here is where the tour ends," she opens the door and ushers him inside. She most definitely could've left this part out, but since her apartment was so small; she included it just to gain time.

When his large frame enters her bedroom, Olivia immediately knew that she'd made a huge mistake. The air shifted subtly, body heat increasing. Naked visions of him plagues her mind, causing her breathing to grow shallow. It wasn't until in that moment, did her body remembered that it had gone way too long without any relations from the opposite sex. It had been 3 years since she'd ended her relationship with her 2 years long boyfriend, Mario. It was a bittersweet moment but both knew that they weren't going to last. They were two different people, Olivia needing independence and him wanting her to submit to his every beckoning. Before they'd made it on the road to start hating each other, they decided to call it quits.

Snapping herself out of her carnal thoughts, she clears her throat, "if you need to go to the washroom, it will be right through there," pointing towards the door that leads to her en-suite bathroom.

Fitz turns around to look at her and it was then that she saw the brewing storm in his normally clear blue gray eyes.

"Got," he clears his throat after hearing his voice sounding deeper than it usually was. "Got it."

They stood staring at each other awkwardly as if it was their first time meeting.

In a preppy tone, Olivia announced, "Let's go eat," followed by the clasping of her hands. Her prim and proper routine was done in hopes to dissipate the building heat between them.

"The only reason why I came," Fitz quips which earned him a stern look from Liv.

"Well… I hope it will be satisfactory to your palate," she didn't give him a chance to reply before leading the way out of her bedroom.

Fitz couldn't help but notice the sashaying of her hips with each step that she took. Her spectacular ass was perfectly proportioned and round. He internally chastised himself; he shouldn't have noticed how great her ass was, since they're technically '_friends'_.

"I made garden salad, hope you like that," she says over her shoulder.

"Mmm. I like it a lot," Fitz responded, even though their attentions existed on two completely different things.

In the final few steps to her small dining area, he summons his mind and body to act accordingly.

"Do you need help with anything?" he questions before taking a seat at the three piece dining table.

"No that's ok. Have a seat, I'll be right back."

Fitz hesitantly sat at the table and waited for her. He would much rather keep busy than allow lustful thoughts to fill his mind about his friend.

Shortly after, Olivia brought out two small bowls of garden salad with her homemade dressing drizzled on top, in addition to two glasses of water.

They ate the salad in pleasant silence, only the crunches of the veggies could be heard. Once finish, Olivia removes the salad bowls and replaces it with piping hot deep plates, containing the aromatically pleasing pecorino pasta dish.

"Mmm," Fitz breathes in the rich aroma.

Olivia blushes at the sight of this competent man, sitting across from her, fanning the rising steam to his nose in a very hypnotic way. His appreciation for the craft of her hands was greatly accepted. It's been awhile since she'd cooked a home cook meal for anyone other than herself.

"Taste it," she urged, wearing a beaming smile.

Taking his fork, Fitz unashamedly gathers a huge bite of pasta before it disappears inside his mouth. Olivia watches on as his lips wraps around the fork and moans when the first bite graced his taste buds.

"This is so good, Liv," he mumbles through his chewing.

Olivia continued beaming, anytime in his presence that's all she seemed to do. She couldn't help but be happy whenever she was with him.

Together, they ate with amicable tête-à-tête and when Fitz' plate was empty he didn't shy away from second offerings.

An hour later they'd finished eating and completed half bottle of wine; he'd brought. Their bodies now relaxed and comfortable in each other's presence.

Too full for dessert, they both passed on the chocolate mousse.

This time he didn't wait for her to decline his help. He got up and started moving the used dishes from on top the table to the kitchen.

Olivia silently followed his lead in cleaning up their mess.

They moved in surprising synchronization, washing the dishes and leaving them out to dry. Feeling slightly buzz, the friends joked around while completing the cleanup task.

Taking their wine glasses and the half full bottle of wine, they retired on the sofa; each sitting on opposite ends.

"That's the best home cook meal I've eaten in a very long time." Fitz expresses contentedly, absentmindedly rubbing his fingers up and down the stem of the wine glass.

Olivia sits with her feet curled up underneath her and sips her wine. "You can stop with the praises now. You're invited again," she jests.

"Yea?" Fitz gives her a boyish grin, his body slightly turn to face her, one of his arm resting on the back of the sofa that almost reaches hers. She was intoxicated by him. He looked so strong but yet so gentle, sitting on her couch.

"Friends don't let friends go without a good home cooked meal," she retorts, bringing back his earlier words to remembrance.

A moment passed, neither one talking.

Eventually, Fitz raises his glass in a toast, "To friends."

She mirrors his action, "to friends," her voice echoes softly.

Another intimate moment passes between them as they held each other's gaze. Olivia's lips involuntarily parts when his eyes fell to them, her heart beating at a rhythmical speedy pace. The sexual tension from earlier reappears; and this time they both felt it strongly. Their lungs sharply inhaling the intoxicating scent of each other. Their lips begging to be touched, but neither wanted to be first to give in. Eyes feasting on every inch of each other's face for a few more seconds; they both knew what they wanted but too afraid to go after it. So they sat and stared.

A decision was made for them when both of their phones simultaneously started ringing. Jolting out of the moment, they both fumbled to grab their phones resting on top the nearby coffee table.

"I got to take this," Fitz was the first one to say, when he saw Stephen's name lighting up the screen.

"Go ahead," Olivia replies, checking her phone to see that it was Abby calling her.

They both walked off into different parts of the apartment, needing privacy to take their phone calls; and slightly fearing that the other parties would sense what they'd almost done if they were in the same room.

Five minutes later, they rejoined each other in the living room and at the same time started speaking.

"You go first," Olivia propositions.

Taking a deep breath, he says, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut our dinner short. Stephen, just called and said that he has a blowout at Molly's so I'm going to go over and give him a hand."

"Mmm that's funny, Abby, called me and said that she was too drunk to go home by herself and needed me to come take her."

Silence ensued before they both broke out into laughter after realizing that they're probably being played.

Realizing that this might be an opportunity to put some distance between him and Liv, Fitz suggests, "We should go just to make sure they're ok."

Olivia sensing that this was his subtle way of saying, '_let's go surround ourselves with friends before we do something that we both regret' _also agreed.

"Ok, but we're calling a cab. We both had a little too much to drink," she stated.

Fitz acquiesces and they called a cab. Within the twenty minute wait for the vehicle, Olivia excused herself to go freshen up and put on her winter gears while Fitz did the same in the living room. Thoughts of their almost kiss swirls in her head, she didn't know whether to be happy that it didn't happen or disappointed that it didn't. She could honestly say that she felt both ways. She didn't want to mess up the solid friendship that they're building but at the same time she would love to see where it all goes.

"The cab is here," Fitz calls out to her.

"Ok, coming," she shouts.

Both playing the role of perfect, domesticated companionship without noticing.

A few seconds later she reappears fully ready, dressed in a red pea coat and black knee high boots. Fitz took her in visually but held back any audible praises.

After she'd turned off all of the lights minus the one over the doorway; Fitz opens the front door. A flowery waft of her perfume fills his nostrils when she passes by him to walk through the door. The scent rouses his carnal urges.

Once she was through the door, he closes it and steps back, allowing her to lock it with her key.

They quickly made their way down to the first floor using the elevator to the awaiting cab.

Securely sitting in the semi-dark backseat, they both settled into quietness as their driver navigates the busy roads of downtown Chicago.

At first, they were both looking outside their windows at the passing street lights and cars, until they abruptly encountered a pothole that jolts them forward. Surprised by the movement, they both let out a yelp followed by a short chuckle.

Olivia returns her gaze to the window but Fitz didn't. Instead, he watches her beautiful face wearing the shadows of the passing buildings and lights. He was extremely attractive to her beauty and mind. Even though he would be contented to just be her friend, he wondered what it would be like if he was more. From the time they'd started on the road of friendship, one thing he realizes; he would never be able to do life without her in it. If all he ever was to her is a friend, he would be happy. She brings a type of warmth and happiness that has been missing from his life for so long. He looks forward to her silly texts that she would surprise him with throughout the day. It may be trivial but it meant a lot to him.

Like a moth to a flame; he was drawn to her. In a moment with no light he felt emboldened to reach out and touch her. Slowly, he lowers his right hand to the valley in between them.

Olivia was let out of her trance when she sensed his movements. Unhurriedly, she turns her head to take him in. In the shadow of the night, she could feel his eyes on her like a hawk watching its prey. The feeling caused a slight shudder to run up her spine. Her eyes fall to the space between them.

Immediately understanding his gesture, she looks up at his face to gauge his reaction which was passive; and back down at his open invite. He was silently asking her to meet him halfway.

It felt like an eternity waiting for her to put her hand in his. He saw her hesitations and almost retreated his hand back to his side but he remained steadfast – waiting for her, seconds after seconds…he waited…

Her hand slowly travels from its resting place on her lap, making its way to be joined with his.

They held each other's eyes with breaths held in.

Like the wind brushing over your skin, was what he felt from her feather light touch; her fingers caress his work worn hand. Soft, dainty fingers, intertwines with his much tougher ones. Fitz let out a soft sigh of relief as he felt the connection of their fully joined hands.

Olivia's heart was beating fast; something that happens every time she was around him. They were holding hands and it felt so right and perfect. Her insides fuzzy and warm, her stomach doing back flips. She was feeling a multitude of emotions all at the same time.

Then their moment ended with the screech of the cab tires, arriving at their destination. The flooded light reveals their joined hands, with light comes realization; neither wanting to explore what their joined hands meant, they did the only thing they both knew how to do – build walls around themselves.

Fitz pays for the cab, Olivia too stunned by what had transpired between them, didn't even put up a fight.

* * *

><p>To not arouse suspicions out of Abby and Stephen, they decided to enter the bar separately.<p>

Olivia was the last to enter when she saw a table not too far from the door with Abby, Fitz, Stephen, the girl from the bar that Stephen was making out with the other night - whose name she'd forgotten, another girl and two guys that she didn't know, surrounding it.

Her stomach drops when she sees the unknown girl planting a kiss on to Fitz' cheek and he accepts it with a smile on his face.

Feeling her stomach drop, Abby loudly waves her over, "Liv! Woo-hoo!"

She plasters on a fake smile, making her way over to them.

Abby meets her halfway and intertwines one of her arms with hers.

"I have someone for you to meet. When I say hot, it's a major understatement."

Olivia's eyes immediately grew wide. "Abby, what are you doing?" she hisses through clenched teeth, feeling her panic level rising. She didn't do well with being put on the spot, like what's about to happen.

"Just relax, Liv," Abby almost slurred, leading her with a tight grip towards the table.

She could literally kill Abby right now. The closer she got to the table was the more apprehensive she felt. Several times her mouth opens to protest against being led blindly into a date. Olivia didn't retort to cussing often but she felt as though it was required now.

Walking up to the table, Olivia was afforded a better view of the guys. One was black and the other one Hispanic, both good looking.

"Look who I found," Abby giggled before making introductions. "Michael, this is my friend I've been raving to you about."

"Olivia, this is the cute cop that I told you I ran into one time at the hospital; that you would make a cute couple with," Abby excessively introduces. She did remember that time, they were riding back to the firehouse from making a hospital drop off and she'd clearly told her that she wasn't interested.

Olivia was mortified by the act, she literally wanted the ground to open up and swallow her hold. How can Abby do this to me? She asks herself. She was too ashamed to even look over into Fitz' direction. Fight or Flight, Fight or Flight, her conscience keeps offering as her only two options. Not wanting to do the latter, and appear immature, she marches to the drum of the tune already set for her.

"Nice to meet you, Michael," she proffers a right hand and a tight smile.

"Likewise," he grins like a Cheshire cat.

Michael ate up the attention and takes her hand in his, reveling at the softness of her skin. He was enthralled by her beauty, Abby's visual depictions didn't do her enough justice.

"Please have a seat," Michael gestures to the empty barstool on his left, leaving her to be seated opposite of Fitz.

Olivia gives him a small smile and takes the seat offered. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Abby scurrying over into the arms of the Hispanic guy. She tried hard not to look over at Fitz even though she could feel his penetrative gaze boring into her. Her heart couldn't handle watching him with another woman; so she refused to pay him any attentions.

A waiter came by and took their drink orders, she settled for a glass of water with lemon on the side.

"Well... since we all are here tonight, Marisa and I have some amazing news," Stephen announced.

That got everyone's attention.

With watchful eyes on him, Stephen continues, "We're getting married."

Marisa squeals excitedly at the end of his sentence.

Olivia, Fitz and Abby's heads all jerks back in astonishment. They were all surprised by the news as they'd only been "dating" for two weeks.

"Wow," the trio wasn't even sure who had said it or if they all did.

An awkward silence ensued from the table, no congratulatory words were offered at the couple's declaration.

Fitz being the first to regain his bearings, offers them one.

"Well I guess congratulations is in order," he voices with faux enthusiasm.

Olivia looked in his direction for the first time since entering the bar; she notices the young woman's uncanny resemblance to Stephen's fiancée sitting next to him. She wondered inwardly, if that was his type. Was he even willing to date outside of his race? And if so, with a black woman? All those questions swirled around her head. He never pegged her to be a conservative but he could still be holding reservations about dating outside of his race. Olivia looks away from his direction, feeling bitterness rising in her throat, she wanted nothing more than to retreat and take comfort inside of her home. Her stupor was abruptly broken when Abby's voice boomed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" she demands.

Her sudden outburst startles the entire table.

Stephen hastily got up to his feet, "Abby, calm down."

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU KNOW THIS WENCH FOR 2 FUCKING WEEKS AND YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY HER? LIKE I SAID, WHAT THE FUCK?"

Before Stephen could reply, Marisa cuts in and points her index finger in Abby's direction.

"Stephen, when we get married she's the first to go. I will not allow you to have a female best friend because she's clearly jealous of us." Marisa didn't raise her voice but spoke calmly.

That only aggravated Abby and she continued on her rant.

"YOU'D PICK THAT BITCH OVER ME?" she asks; and when he didn't reply immediately, she demands, "ANSWER ME!"

Stephen stood in the middle of the two women as Abby move up to the head of the table. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He could never give up his best friend but he loves Marisa or so he thinks.

Olivia looked on with widen eyes, she couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. She always thought that Abby and Stephen would be together in the end. Was Abby jealous over him getting married? As absurd as the idea of them getting married was, she was merely shock and not angry unlike Abby.

Not interrupting the scene, she sat motionless, waiting to see what happens next; by now all of the surrounding patrons were doing the same. All eyes on Abby and Stephen.

"Abby, I –"

She didn't wait for him to finish before she started cursing at him, "FUCKING SAVE IT STEPHEN! I'M MOVING OUT! HAVE A GOOD FUCKING LIFE WITH THIS BITCH, WHO'S PROBABLY AFTER YOUR MONEY!"

Abby storms out of the bar, leaving them all staring after her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. LET'S GO MANDY!" Stephen's fiancée yells at him before snatching up her sister and also leaving.

The room was eerie quiet as the remaining occupants sat to see what else will happen.

"Wow what a fucking show" Michael jokes, and Olivia couldn't help but rolled her eyes disgustingly at his inappropriately timing.

Stephen glares at him and he took it as his warning to keep his mouth shut.

Fitz was ready to leave the awkward atmosphere but didn't want to leave Olivia; especially with the likes of Michael.

The sight of Michael leaning over to whisper something in her ear, had his jaw locked, fist clenched and nostril flared. His heart beats wildly as he tries to maintain his cool. Looking at them together had him wondering if Michael was her type. Maybe she didn't date white boys. He thinks to himself. He felt irrationally jealous and powerless in that moment. Olivia wasn't his. He had no rights to wait on her, she was her own person; she didn't need him babysitting her. The thought alone was driving Fitz to his feet to rush towards the door, but Olivia's voice stops him from moving.

"It was nice meeting you both. I'm leaving," she says blankly. Before waving at Michael and the other man who she'd never learned his name. She rises to her feet despite of the protests Michael was making for her to stay, she simply let it fall on deaf ears.

Walking around to Stephen, Olivia gives his shoulder an empathetic squeeze. Fitz did the same and they both left the bar within a few minutes apart.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of her apartment building. The ride over with Fitz was silent, both too occupied with their running thoughts.<p>

Hopping out of the car first, she stood on the sidewalk and waited for Fitz to exit the vehicle.

A few seconds later, he joins her on the snowy sidewalk. The night air was icy cold, and with each breath that they took, they could see the white vapors.

Standing side by side, they watched the cab pulled off.

A few seconds of staring ahead at the twinkling Christmas lights, from the overly decorated building across the street, was broken when Fitz spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

Olivia looks up at him through the corner of her eyes, "sure."

Lacking any reservations he asks, "Is there any chance for me?"

Olivia confused, arches an eyebrow at him.

Seeing her befuddled expression, he asks again, "Is there any chance?"

Olivia's breath hitched from the weight of what he was asking her. Little did he know that she had the same question.

Before she could've answered him, a cab pulls up to the curb, the door wildly swung open, revealing a disheveled Abby hurling out a huge suitcase.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other and then back at Abby. Her cheeks were tear stained and hair rumpled on top her head.

She stood on the sidewalk in front of them and turns her attention to Olivia, "can I stay with you?"

Olivia feeling sorry for her nods yes. "Of course. Are you ok?"

"Let me get that for you," Fitz offers to carry her suitcase.

Refusing his help, Abby shakes her head no. "I can handle it myself," she spat.

Fitz steps back into place from her harsh refusal.

"I'm going to take her up," Olivia gives him an apologetic smile.

"Ok. We'll talk later?" he arches an eyebrow in her direction.

She nods her head yes.

Both ignoring Abby's presence, give each other a knowing look before breaking eye contact.

"Good night, ladies," he bids before heading towards his truck.

* * *

><p>Olivia got Abby settled into her apartment; since her couch wasn't suitable for sleeping on, she blew up an air mattress that she'd bought on Black Friday; and placed it on the floor next to her bed.<p>

Abby hadn't spoken a word the entire time, they had entered the apartment. She took a shower and brushed her teeth in an un-Abby like quietness.

Now they were both in their respective beds, looking up at the ceiling in the dark. A few minutes of quietness was broken when Abby spoke.

"You know that you were right?"

"Huh?" Befuddled by her statement, she asked.

"You always say that Stephen and me, are more than best friends and you were right… well to me he is more," her voice grew shaky. "I love him, Olivia," she whispers the last part like a secret.

"How could he not have realized that? For four years I've been waiting for him to notice me," by now her tears were falling freely.

Olivia turned on her side to study her friend through the darkness.

"What more can a guy want? I've been there for him each and every time he needed me. I was the one who looked after him when he was sick, cooked for him, cleaned up after him. I even allowed him to sow his wild oats because at the end of the day he came home to _me_. To _me_. Not to any of the skanks he slept with but _me_."

Olivia pushes her comforter off, in efforts to go and hug her but she raises her hands, stopping her from coming.

"I know I should've told him, after all, I'm the last person to shy away from telling a guy that I'm interested in them. But he's different, I wanted him to notice me too, because I couldn't face telling him how I truly feel, then to have him reject me. I would rather be his friend than be his almost lover."

Olivia truly felt bad for Abby, she'd never seen her so distressed before. Abby was always the life of the party but now she was a blubbering mess on her bedroom floor.

She hiccups when she started talking again, "Olivia," hiccup. "Don't give them anything, not even an inch, unless they're willing to give you more. Don't end up like me."

That was the last thing Olivia heard before Abby's soft snores permeates the room, leaving her to her thoughts. Of course those thoughts stemmed around Fitz, which only allowed fear to creep into her heart. What if the same happens to me? She asks herself.

Like if he could read her mind, she receives a text message from Fitz.

**Fitz: Can we talk? I'll call you.**

**Olivia: I'm tired, can we do so tomorrow?**

**Fitz: Ok. Good night.**

**Olivia: Good night, Fitz.**

As soon as Olivia plops down onto her pillow, negative thoughts plagued her mind. It gnawed at her conscience and creates a nervous roll in her stomach. In the quietness of the night, troubles seems to increase tenfold but yet she hoped that in the morning, things would be clearer, brighter, easier…

* * *

><p><strong>AN. The two were getting along well until crazy Abby and Stephen inserted themselves. They're the drama within the story. Lol.**

**Thoughts on their little dinner at Liv's? Then almost kissing… Holding hands in the car and finally, Fitz asking, "is there any chance for me?" that part had me tearing up. Lol**

**Even though all of that happened, they're still several reservations between them. **

**Also, thoughts on the Abby/Stephen situation?**

**Thanks for reading and also leaving those lovely reviews that I look forward to.**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO.**


	5. YES

**A|N: Buckle UP!**

* * *

><p>Stretching his limbs languidly underneath the warm covers, Fitz wasn't ready to face the day; despite his blaring alarm shouts otherwise. Reaching over to his nightstand, he presses the button to end the nonstop buzzing.<p>

Yawning for what felt like the umpteenth time, he finally gets out of bed. First stop was to the toilet to relieve himself, then to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth. When the simple tasks were completed, he made his way back into his room.

Grabbing his iPhone from the nightstand, he makes his way towards the kitchen.

A strong cup of coffee later, his senses were more alert and any trace of sleepiness dissolved. Now he was ready to face the day.

Fitz returned to his room and got ready for work, during the process he wondered if Olivia would need a lift. He couldn't help thinking about her and her wellbeing. His truck didn't have much space but it could definitely fit both her and Abby.

He wasn't sure if he should contact her or give her some space because of what had transpired between them last night. Even though, last night didn't go the way he wanted; he wasn't deterred in the slightest. He was proud of himself for putting it all out there – for her to know that he wanted more. When he'd held her hand in the back of the cab, he couldn't help but ache for more. He wanted more and he hoped that she felt the same way.

Fitz picks up his phone for the second time that morning, and for the first time he looked at the screen to check his notifications.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw a new text message from Olivia that came in at 3:00 AM. Curious as to why she'd sent the message so late and what it says, he taps the icon to open it. It read:

**Olivia: YES.**

_Yes?_ He asks himself. _The answer is yes?_ _She's saying that I have a chance? That we have a chance? The answer is YES!_

Fitz couldn't believe it, Olivia Pope is giving him a chance, giving them a chance. And just like that his day got a whole lot brighter in contrast to the bleakness today's weather forecast predict.

He felt like he could do some backflips in the middle of his bedroom. He was so excited that he called Bubba over.

"She said yes, buddy, she said yes." He beamed at his dog, running his hands up and down his shiny coat. Bubba simply growled in contentment of his soothing touch.

His mind immediately started thinking about first date ideas; because the first thing on his agenda, is to take her out on a _date_ _date_.

Fitz didn't want to text her back as he'd much rather have this conversation in person. He wants to see her face when she says yes.

He left for work, walking on sunshine and no one could take that away from him.

* * *

><p>His reign on cloud 9 was shattered as soon as he got to the firehouse when Chief Beene called him into his office.<p>

"You want me to go to Florida, in the place of Lt. Mac?"

"That is correct, I received word this morning that he wasn't able to fulfill his obligations due to personal reasons. White Shirts, asked for a replacement and I recommend you. I need you to step up and be the fire lieutenant representative at this year's annual firefighters' convention. It'll be for four days in Orlando. Your flight will be leaving early afternoon, I suggest you head home and get ready. Make sure to pack something warm, heard the weather is good this time of year." Cyrus ended on a light note.

_Shit!_ Fitz didn't expect to receive such news this morning. He came to work with the sole expectation to be working in Chicago but now he's being shipped to Florida.

"And, Lt. don't worry about your men. Your sub-lieutenant will lead the squad until you're back. Can I count on you?"

One thing when it comes to his job, Fitz can always be counted on.

"Yes, chief, you can count on me."

"Good. Show them what we're made of," Chief Beene's voice rung with pride.

Fitz smiled at his chief and gives an affirmative answer, "yes sir."

Cyrus softens and smiles at the much younger man.

"While you're down there, have a little fun will you."

Fitz laughs and realizes that this was definitely the time that he needs to exit the office.

"I will. Have a good chief," he bids him and walks out the door.

His first mission was to go look for Olivia.

First making his way into the communal area, where he found everyone lounging and waiting for the first call after preparing the trucks for the day. He saw Olivia in the corner talking to Harrison and Randy. He took a minute to take in her form, her hair was in its usual neat bun, her face fresh and free from any makeup. She looked incredibly beautiful, it wasn't that he'd expected less.

He quickly thought of a plan to get her in private, without bringing too much attention to them.

Clearing his throat, Fitz says, "Pope, can I see you in my office for a minute," his voice was even yet authoritative.

All the guys around was making 'ooo' sounds like if she was in trouble.

Olivia rolled her eyes at them and stood to her feet. "Sure, Lt. Grant," she tosses back as she makes her way through the ooo-ing.

Liv made sure not to make eye contact with a brewing Abby who was sitting sulking on a barstool by the kitchen island. It hadn't even been 24 hours in her presence and Olivia was already over her attitude.

Wordlessly, she followed Lt. Grant to his diminutive office. She took great delight in eye ogling his form. He was wearing a black trouser with his navy blue firehouse 51 shirt that only aided in emphasizing his muscular structure. She wondered how often he worked out. His body was by far the most fitted among the men at the firehouse.

"Ladies first," his face wearing a ridiculously bright smile that almost stole her breath away.

She walks through the open door that he held, giving him a smile in return for his kind gesture.

Olivia stood in front of his desk awaiting his next move.

Fitz closes the door and instead of walking behind his desk, he walks towards her.

Boldly grabbing one of her hands in his, he gets her attention. He stood close to her but not too much in her personal space.

"Fitz… I mean Lt. Grant, we're at work," Olivia protests even though the simple touch of his hand was sending electrical currents to her core.

"There's a chance?" He asks not paying attention to her complaints.

They stood still for a few seconds, hands still together, Fitz rubbing his thumb soothingly across the back of hers; he waited for her answer.

After what felt like a lifetime, she says, "Yes. There's a chance…"

Elated by her answer, he watches as she looks up at him and sees her face transforming into a huge smile, probably in reciprocation of the ridiculous beam he was wearing.

"But, we'll take it slow. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"Neither me, Livvie," Fitz counters.

"Livvie?" She arches a questioning eyebrow at him.

"What? You don't like it? The name suits you." Truth of the matter, he'd almost called her that many times before. It was soft and strong like her.

She ponders it for a moment, no one had ever called her Livvie before, just Olivia or Liv. She didn't mind it but it would take some time for her to get used to.

"I do like it along with Fire Clause 2.0," she laughs.

Fitz joins in with her laughter for a few seconds before asking, "So we're really going to do this? I mean…see where all of this goes?"

Olivia simply smiles at him and nods her head yes.

Both startled by the turning of the doorknob, simultaneously released each other's hands and stepped away to gain appropriate distance.

Cyrus' familiar figure fills the doorway.

"Lt. What are you still -? Oh, Pope," he says her name in surprise.

Olivia looks up at him and greets, "Chief Beene."

"What's going on?" Cyrus asks, watching from one face to the next.

Olivia opens her mouth and immediately fired off an excuse before Fitz could've thought of one. "We're making the final arrangements for this year's toy drive. So far we've exceeded last year's" she threw in the last part as an extra touch.

Fitz smirked at her for her quick thinking.

"Grant, you've held that information from me?" Cyrus jests.

"Wanted to tell you afterwards, sir, but now the cat is out of the bag," he tells Cyrus, while squinting his eyes at Liv.

"That's great news. Good thing you'll be back in time for it. Alright Grant, I'll see you when you get back. Pope," he gives her a nod of acknowledgement before retreating out the door.

Hearing the exchange, Olivia's ears were peak at the mention of "see you when you get back." She smiles at Chief Beene in return.

When the door was closed, Fitz says, "I'm going to Florida today and I'll be back in four days."

"Oh, for the conference?" She asked, since everyone knew about it.

"Yes. Filling in for, Mac."

"Well, have fun," she gives him a sweet smile before starting to walk towards the door. "I should get going."

"Wait," Fitz stops her by grabbing her arm.

Olivia turns around and was surprised that he was so close in her personal space.

"I'll call you when I can. Ok?" his blue eyes bore seriously into hers.

Olivia nods, too caught up in his dreamy stare to answer, "Ok," she finally croaked.

Fitz leans down slowly giving her enough time to react and stop him but she didn't. Instead, she stood still and waited to see what he was doing. In great surprise, she felt his lips in a feather light kiss touching her right cheek.

"Be safe, until I see you again, Livvie." He pulls away, out of her personal zone.

She nodded her head despite being in a daze; a simple kiss on the cheek had completely worked her up.

"Safe trip, Fitz," she tells him before leaving his office.

* * *

><p>As Olivia was walking down the corridor to head back to the communal area, she heard an emergency call coming in for Ambulance 51.<p>

**Ambulance 51 needed at 750 Main St, caller complains that they're feeling lightheaded. They confirmed that they're a diabetic. **

Olivia increases her pace and ran straight out to the garage where she know that Abby already was. She made it a little after Abby who was mounting the driver seat. Olivia runs around the ambulance and sits in the passenger side.

Sirens flicked on and they were off to their first call.

As the ambulance drives between the parted vehicles, Abby started to bitch about Stephen.

"Can you believe he asked me when I'm coming home?"

Olivia was so not in the mood for this, she kept her eyes on the road and listen to any new updates the operator left over their radio.

"He simply dismissed my feelings like it didn't happen. Like he didn't betray me."

"But he didn't," Olivia muttered underneath her breath.

"Excuse me?" Abby asked as she made a wide turn on Main Street.

"There!" Olivia points to the house that says, Lot# 750 on the mailbox. She was glad that she didn't have to tell Abby how crazy she's behaving right now.

As soon as the Ambulance was parked, they grabbed their emergency kit and began to glove up as they make their way to the house.

"George?" Olivia calls as they open the front door. They'd learned on the way over that George is a 55 year old man that lived by himself.

"This is the paramedics," they spoke aloud as they walked towards the kitchen, where the victim was last thought to be.

"George, are you in here?" Abby asked this time as they looked around the empty kitchen. He was nowhere to be seen. The kitchen was cleaned and untouched, everything was in its perfect place.

"Abby watch out!" Olivia screamed in enough time for Abby to move, when a big burly man came out swinging a baseball bat.

Olivia and Abby was confined to the opposite side of the kitchen island while the man held his own on the opposite side.

"Are you trying to steal from me? Get out of my house! Who sent you here?" The man screamed at them while swinging the bat in the air like a maniac.

To say that they were scared was a huge understatement.

"We're the paramedics," Abby explained in a shaky tone.

"Are you feeling lightheaded?" Olivia asked to back up her partner.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," he bellowed. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" the man started banging the bat on the island top. The beautiful tile work was breaking off with his incessant knocking.

Olivia looked to Abby and then around the room to see if there was any way that they can safely exit without bringing harm to themselves.

"Ok… Sir… We're leaving. We'll go through the front door," Olivia speaks calmly even though she felt the opposite.

"No. Go through the window," he tells them and their eyes grew wide. They were on the fourth floor and it would be suicide if they attempted to get out that way.

Abby visibly shakes at the now pulsing vein protruding from the man's forehead.

"Sir, we want no trouble. We'll just leave through the front, no big deal," Abby reasoned with her palms in the air for emphasis.

Meanwhile Abby was trying to appeal to the crazy man senses, Olivia was searching blindly in her emergency kit for the emergency tranquilizer shot that they kept on hand.

The man didn't listen to Abby but continued to bang on the kitchen island.

A slight movement ahead caught Olivia's attention, she looked forward but she saw nothing. She refocused her attention on crazy George and when she did, she felt someone looking at her again. This time when she looked, she notice a young girl peeking at her from the steps. From what she could see, the little girl looked dirty and very scared.

Turning her attention back to the crazy man, she saw him turning his back towards them to bang on the fridge.

Olivia stealthily started moving towards him and Abby tried to hold her back. She silently showed her the shot that she'd found syringe ready in her hands. Abby gives her a quick head nod in encouragement.

As soon as Olivia reaches behind the big guy, he turns around and screams, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Olivia ducks and misses the swing of his bat, she lands on her knees and in one smooth movement she rams the needle through the fabric of his sweatpants and into his thigh.

He screams and immediately falls over, taking Olivia down in the process.

Abby immediately rushes over to help her friend get out from underneath him.

"Are you, ok?" Abby asked Olivia who breathing wildly.

"I'm good," she pants. "There's a little girl inside this house."

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nods her head yes and get s up from off of the floor. "I'm going to go search for her, in the meantime call the cops to see how far they are. I pressed the distressed button I think five minutes ago."

Abby nod and turned away to do as she was told. The cops were a few minutes away. Abby looked down at the man who was trying to attack them, he wasn't looking so scary now on the floor.

Olivia carefully searched through the living room for the little girl. Her heart in hand as she wasn't sure what may greet her. It could be another crazy person trying to harm her but she doubted it. The little looked to be no more than six, Olivia saw the scared looked on her face and she needed to make sure she was fine before they leave.

From the living room, Olivia walked down the hall to a door she presumes to be the bathroom.

The door was slightly ajar and a strong stench was coming out of it. The odor was so bad that she had to cover her mouth and nose with one of her hands.

Slowly she eased open the door and the sight of what she'd seen almost ripped her heart out.

_OH God!_

On the floor was the little girl that she'd seen hugging the body of a gray skin looking woman on the floor. The woman was dead and apparently so for a few days.

Survival instincts took over and Olivia began to call the frightened child over to her and away from the decaying body.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You can come with me," she pushed through the bad stench as she begged the girl to come with her. The little girl looked like she hadn't seen the shower for days.

She watched as she simply shook her head no before hugging what she presumes to be her mother's corpse.

Tears filled her eyes at the scene; she remembered seeing her mother's burned corpse and wanting to hold on to her as it was being led out of the house but was restrained by an emergency personnel. She could relate to the young girl and it broke heart that no amount of holding on, will bring back her mother.

"My name is Olivia and I understand how scared you're feeling right now. But you can trust me, I won't do anything to hurt you and the man…George can't either. He's in a deep, deep sleep."

She watches from the door as the little girl's eyes brighten at George's unconscious state.

In the distance, Olivia hears the police entering the house, the raucous noise only served to make the little girl more frightened.

"What's your name?" she asked her to get her to stay calm.

The little girl looked down at her mother and twirls her blonde hair in her hand. In a low voice, she says, "Sarah."

"That's a pretty name. Can you come to me, Sarah?"

Sarah looks down at the corpse and starts crying. Olivia got up in defeat from being crouched down; she wasn't able to get Sarah to move. She went in search for the police officers that came on the call.

"We meet again," one of the officers gives her a wide smile once he'd seen her.

Olivia was surprised that it was Michael from the bar.

"Too bad it's not under better circumstances," he says.

Olivia looks at his nametag before addressing him in a professional way, "Officer Daniels, I'm afraid that there's been a homicide."

Olivia recounts to him what she'd seen when she was in the bathroom. There was blood splattered across the tiles and around the body.

Immediately, Officer Daniels calls for backup before leaving the room to survey the crime scene.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they were finally finishing up with the emergency call, Olivia was asked to come down to the station at a later time to give an official statement.<p>

Sarah was transported to the hospital by them; and a social worker was already assigned to her. Sarah held onto Olivia's hands the entire time they were in transit there.

It broke her heart when the doctor's took her away in order to give her proper care. She was severely dehydrated along with other mild complications. Olivia promised her that she'd visit her and that was a promise she intended to keep.

Back at the firehouse, the others all give her and Abby sympathetic looks. Having a day like this literally shakes you to the core, the toughest of men feels it, especially if it's something that you can relate to.

They still had over 12 hours of shift to go. She excused herself to the locker room to strip down and shower off the past four hours.

Fifteen minutes later, she returned to the communal area just in time to hear the newest announcement

**All units needed for a mass fire at the Riverview Apartment complex off of John and Lennon Road. **

And off they go.

* * *

><p>The next day, Fitz was shocked to hear about what had happened since he left Chicago, he'd found out the happenings from Cyrus when he'd called to check in on the conference. When he'd first arrived at the location, he was surprised that he was scheduled to do a live demonstration on how to properly out a small fire. No one told him that he had to be demonstrating anything in front of thousands of people but he digress.<p>

Now he was thousands of miles away and had to hear about Olivia and Abby almost getting hurt by a maniac. Last night he didn't text her because she was still on shift, and he didn't want to interrupt in case they were on a call.

Now that he was fully dressed in his work uniform, he took in the warm weather of central Florida. Standing outside, he couldn't believe how warm it is that time of year, he'd literally left 20 degrees weather and was now in 70 degrees. It was perfect.

Thoughts of Olivia consumed his mind even as he stood there. Needing to talk to her, he sent a text message, **Are you awake?** It was 10 AM in Florida and 9 AM in Chicago and if his calculation was right, she'd just gotten home from her shift.

A minute later, his phone chimed and he looks down to see her message: **Just got in. About to take a shower. TTYL. **

He simply replied to her: **Ok, I'll call you.**

Immediately his phone chimed with a response: **Great.**

At least she doesn't sound too despondent, he thought to himself. He knows for sure what a day like yesterday could do to a firefighter. Instead of running away from the chaos, they had to run to it.

Half an hour later, Fitz had wolfed down some pancakes and bacon from the complimentary hotel breakfast spread, before calling Olivia.

"How are you feeling?" His deep baritone asked worriedly, after she'd briefly recounted what happened.

Olivia lets out a long sigh from her end as she snuggles up underneath her comforter.

"Sad," she admits honestly.

It was Fitz' turn to sigh, "I'm sorry but I'm glad you're ok. Both of you."

Olivia smiled at his concern for her and Abby, who was currently sleeping on her airbed like the past 24 hours didn't happen.

"Me too," she yawned.

Fitz taking that as his cue to leave, says, "We'll talk later. Go get some rest, Livvie."

She smiled at her nickname, "I will, go have some fun…" she mumbled.

Fitz smiled at her sleepy voice and could only imagine how angelic her face looked right now. He listened to her even breathing for a few more seconds. "See you soon, Livvie," he says, not expecting her to reply.

* * *

><p>The next 3 days flew by and before he knew it, Fitz was landing in Chicago. He couldn't wait to go see Olivia. They hadn't had a proper conversation as she was called into work the next day to pick up a 24 hours shift for another paramedic who was sick.<p>

They had sporadic text messaging between each other about their daily activities. When he'd expressed his demonstration dilemma and his mild stage fright, Olivia first laughed at him before sending him a quote by Rosa Park which helped him some. _'I have learned over the years that when one's mind is made up, this diminishes fear; knowing what must be done does away with fear.'_

She'd expressed to him that she'd visited Sarah at the hospital yesterday and she was faring much better.

They were not even a couple and he couldn't bear being away from her for so long. Four days was a long time without his Pope medicine.

From the airport, Fitz picked up Betsy, who had been in the airport parking lot ever since he'd left days earlier. His first stop was home to get freshen up, and then he was going to surprise visit Olivia. He didn't have anything definitive planned for the evening and was open to whatever she wants; whether to eat out and catch a movie or stay in. This was technically not their first date, in his mind. Their first date had to be way more special.

An hour after arriving home, Fitz was pulling out of his driveway. Clean shaven and dressed in comfortable clothes. He was so excited to see Olivia after so many days. He didn't even stop to think if Abby would be there when he got there and what his presence at her friend's place meant. He had a one track mind and that was to spend time with the woman who was slowly taking his heart.

Fitz parallel parked his truck in a vacant spot in front of her apartment building before hopping out. He was solely on mission that he didn't notice the police patrol car parked behind him.

Not having the patience to wait on the elevator, he took the stairs all the way up to the fifth floor.

Arriving in front of her apartment door, Fitz took a minute to collect himself and calm his breathing before knocking on the door twice.

Stepping back from the door, he was surprised to see a man answering it.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to leave you here but I will try and update soon, like tomorrow. Lol. I just wanted to give you something because I'm heading out right now and I didn't have time to fully finish it or edit it. You'll get part 2 soon. **

**Many things happened in this chapter and the most important one was Liv saying yes. Many of you and I mean MANY of you thought that she would've ran. Lol. She may have emotional baggage but she's taking a chance with him. **

**Then we had Liv and Abby in that precarious situation with crazy George. Being a paramedic isn't a walk in the park at all.**

**Finally, who's at the door? (I promise not too much drama.) Lol. That's what you get when you show up unannounced Fitz.**

**Don't hate me. I'll update soon!**


	6. Positive End

**A/N: I apologize that the chapter wasn't uploaded yesterday like I promised and that it's a little short but it serves a great purpose. Instead of picking up where I left off from the last chapter, you will get Olivia's POV of what her day was like leading up to the moment Fitz was at her door. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Olivia was having a trying day and she wanted nothing more for it to end. She'd hardly gotten any sleep before the whirlwind of activities started. After waking up around noon, she'd revisited Sarah at the hospital who was being discharged that day. No family had stepped up for her and she was being taken into a foster home, it broke Olivia's heart that no one came to the young girl's rescue. She hugged her tightly and told her that she would always be in her thoughts. Sarah simply nodded her head and squared her shoulder, Olivia knew that look, it was the look of a child transforming into an adult prematurely. It was a look when your childhood innocence was stolen from you and you couldn't get it back. You had to be strong from that point onwards and look out for yourself, because if you didn't, no one would look out for you. Olivia could identify herself with that look, because that was her 15 years ago.<p>

Leaving the hospital after seeing Sarah for probably the last time, brought so many unwanted feelings to the surface. She remembered moving in with a tyrant grandmother who only belittled her daughter's choices after she'd died. Instead of being empathetic towards the loss of her daughter, Claris belittled her actions, saying that she deserved what happened to her because she married a man she disapproved of.

Many a nights, Olivia stayed up late, crying in her room, asking God why he had to take her mother so soon. She didn't so much care for her father as he was an absentee presence in her life. She never understood why a girl's mother would be ripped away from her at such a tender age. Who would teach her how to be a proper woman? A mother? A daughter? A wife? She had to rely on external resources that didn't come from her hypocritical grandmother. Some days Olivia even wondered if she would ever get the opportunity to be married and have a family. Sometimes she craves it while other times she thinks she's best on her own.

She didn't know how to fully surrender herself to love and would always hold back a great portion of herself, in attempt to protect herself from experiencing great loss again. She feels loving kindness for others but that overwhelming emotion that consumes your every being has yet to come. Unbeknownst to her that it was already on its way.

When Olivia had gotten back from the hospital after lunch, she was surprised to see Officer Daniels aka Michael from the bar at her front door.

She was confused as to why he would be at her apartment, because she'd already visited the police station to give them her official statement two days ago. George was actually Sarah's mother (Lisa) uncle and they'd recently started living with him because tough times befell them in Oklahoma. Apparently, George is indeed a diabetic but also have schizophrenia and days without his medicine would cause him to become physically abusive towards Lisa. Some days he thought she was his wife Phyllis who'd left him for another man. Unfortunately, before any of this could've been reported, Lisa was murdered by the hands of her uncle. Everyone knew that Sarah had a long road ahead of her and Olivia prayed that she would make it.

In small gratitude, she was thankful for that day George called to report feeling lightheaded so that they could've saved Sarah before it was also too late for her. It was the least that could've be done for her, who will no doubt suffer with the harsh memory of her mother's cold corpse on the ground.

Olivia physically pulled herself out of her despondent thoughts to inquire about Michael's visit to her apartment. What he had to say, came across as a major shock.

He told her that there was a report of disturbance placed against her from one of the neighbors. Olivia argued and said that's stupid because she'd been out for the past three hours. He asked if anyone else was in the apartment and that was when she remembered Abby.

Olivia had grown tired of Abby's whining and also her messiness. Living by yourself, you got used to the way you kept your place and where you put things. Abby was driving Olivia up the wall and she was this close to tell her to move out but she knew she had no place to stay. Olivia knew she was pushing it and her patience was running thin.

After telling Michael that one of her friends were staying with her, he asks to be let inside to take a look around. The neighbors reported that they heard loud screams and music.

Olivia almost got a heart attack when she opened her front door to see Abby and some strange man on her living room floor having wild sex on top her green afghan.

There was a bottle of vodka draining on the floor while another one looks like it's completely empty. Olivia became fully livid. Her blood boiled within her veins, she was not in the mood to have to deal with this shit right now. Abby had crossed the lines and she needed to go.

"ABBY!" Olivia yelled, halting their rabbit hopping movements.

Abby stilled and look up from underneath the guy at Liv with a sheepish smile. "Hey, Liv," she pants. "I didn't know you would've been back so soon."

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten. She tried to stay calm, even though the situation did nothing but made her livid.

"I need you to get out of my apartment now!" She points to Abby's flavor of the day which wasn't even the Hispanic guy she'd seen her with at the bar. "And, I need to see you now! In my room!" Olivia barks before stomping out of her living room and into her bedroom.

She was visibly upset, ready to rip Abby a new one. How dare she defile my place? She couldn't believe Abby's blatant disrespect towards her.

Olivia paced in circles until she sees Abby entering her room with her clothes roughly put on.

"What the fuck, Abby?"

Abby instantly knew that Olivia was not playing. She would only resort to cursing at times when she was extremely angry, which wasn't common.

"I'm sorry," Abby replied, sobered up from the time she kicked a hurriedly dressed Tim out of her friend's apartment to walking to her bedroom to confront her.

"Sorry? Is that all I'm going to get. You fucking needed a place to crash and all you did since you came here was bitch and moan about everything. I kept my mouth shut and allowed you to wallow in your self-pity. But this," Olivia wags her index finger in the air to get her point across. "This, you have outdone yourself. I don't know where you're going to go but you're not staying in my apartment anymore. I'm sorry but I need you to pack your stuffs and leave," it broke her heart to have to throw her friend out but she was beyond tired of Abby and her recklessness. Never had the cops had to show up at her apartment. What would her neighbors think of her? She was sure the person who overheard them was already talking to another person. That's how rumors start, she'd been living in the building for three years and never encountered any issues with anyone and she would be damned if she did so by the hands of Abby.

Abby looked at her like she'd seen a ghost, her face deathly white. Olivia said nothing but watched as her countenance moved from shocked to anger.

"You're just going to put me out? Liv, I have no place to go and Stephen doesn't want me in our apartment."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Olivia reached her limit with her whining. She points an accusing finger in her direction before saying, "_You_ don't have an apartment because you decide to leave. Stephen never told _you_ to move out, _you_ did! _You_ did all of that on _your_ own! Not Stephen, not me, _you_! So if you have anybody to blame for _your_ misery it would be _you_! And quite frankly, he probably dogged a major bullet by not seeing you because you're crazy, Abby! Crazyyyy!" Olivia saw the moment when she'd crossed the line and hurt her friend but she was too upset to care.

Abby quickly masked her hurt expression and retort, "Fine! I'm leaving and as a FYI, this measly thing that you called a friendship is over. If it's not work related don't talk to me!"

Olivia watched as her friend or ex-friend put an end to their relationship. It hurt her that this is what it came down to but she was too prideful to beg for friendship. If that's what she wants then that's exactly what she'll get.

Olivia wordlessly retreats out of her bedroom to head back to the living room, having forgotten all about Michael.

Returning to her the living room, she sees Michael closing the door with a smug smile on his face.

"Who was that and why did you open my door?" Olivia demanded. She didn't care if he was the police, no one opened her door unless she asked them to. She'd worked too damn hard to acquire her own living space to allow any and everybody to do as they pleased in it.

Michael was taken aback by her sudden attitude which he should've seen coming after overhearing her and Abby fight for the past ten minutes. He all of a sudden felt foolish at what he'd did.

When Fitz had shown up at the door, he opened it and made sure to make himself look as homey as possible, leaning against the door frame for good measures. He could've clearly seen the shock on the other man's face and took great delight in inflicting pain on him. He'd seen the way that the two secretly looked at each other the night they were all at Molly's and it made him jealous because he liked Olivia. So when the lieutenant had asked for Olivia, he simply smirked and said, "She's in the bedroom cleaning up her mess," which was truth to some degree. She was getting rid of the mess that was Abby.

He chuckled internally at the man's raised eyebrows and rigid jaw. He watched him in his eyes, letting him know that he wasn't scared by his tactics. Eventually, Mike stood the winner as he watched her supposed suitor hightailed out of her apartment building.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Michael replied to her question, "It was your fire lieutenant. Grant or whatever his name is."

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose again because this day kept getting better and better. She could only imagine what Fitz thought when he'd showed up at her door only to see Michael.

"What did you tell him?" She demanded again.

His sheepish smile returned as he answered, "that you were in the bedroom cleaning up."

"Get out of my apartment now!"

Michael's eyes widen at her command.

"You can't tell me to leave your apartment, I'm on a disturbance call," he tried to intimidate her by using the law.

"You're going to leave my apartment now. I know the law and you will not intimidate me. You already got what you needed, so now get out before I have to call your boss's boss."

Olivia stood with her chin up in defiance, not backing down from him.

Michael opened his mouth several times to counteract her dismissal, but in the end he give her a warning about the noise limit that wasn't permitted in the area. When he was finished, he exited her apartment building. Not soon after he'd left that Abby stormed out through the door with her giant suitcase from five nights ago with a huff as she passed Olivia.

Olivia ignored her and watched as she left. Luckily she'd never been given a key so she never had to ask for it back. When the door was closed, she turned to see the green afghan on the floor, and it only served to make her furious. She grabbed a big plastic bag from one of her kitchen drawers and held it with both hands from the outside. She scooped up the afghan without letting it touch her hands. Still fully dressed in her winter gears, she took the soiled bag all the way to the dumpster where she tossed it in. Satisfied that she was no longer subject to the defiled fabric, she made her way back upstairs.

Returned to her bedroom, only to see Abby had purposely thrown down her jewelry holder, spilling all of her costume jewelry on the floor. She knew that it had to be intentional because her jewelry holder was a bag with many small pouches on it that hangs on the top of her closet door by a hook. Shaking her head at the sight, Olivia leaves the room. She needed to get out of her apartment for a while. Her normal place of peace and tranquility was turned into hostility.

Standing in the kitchen with a bottle of water to her head, she tries to call Fitz but his phone kept ringing out. She was on her fifth call and ready to give up when she finally hears his dejected tone answer.

"Hello."

Olivia sighs because she didn't know how to explain her whirlwind of a day. She just wanted to be held and told that everything is fine. She needed to draw strength from someone other than herself. She was tired and sad and alone.

Ignoring his tone, she pleads in a soft voice to him, "can you come for me? I don't want to be home alone."

Fitz was getting frustrated on the other end. He didn't understand what kind of games she was playing with him. How could she ask me to come for her after I'd seen Michael at her door? He thought.

"What about, Michael?" he asked against better judgments, his tone was devoid from all emotions.

Olivia could feel her eyes filling up with tears. Was I going to lose him before I even had him? She asked herself. Steeling herself against such thinking, she replies, "It's not what you think. I'll explain it all to you. Right now I need a _friend_. Can you be that for me please?" She was never one to beg but she needed him.

Fitz couldn't deny the hurt he hears in her voice. He knows in his heart that he could never turn his back on her even if she she'd chosen to be with Michael. She needed him as her friend and he would be there for her. Putting aside jealous potential boyfriend Fitz, he became just her friend.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes," he finally answers.

"Thank you," he hears her small voice replied before the call had ended.

* * *

><p>Fitz knew something was wrong with the way she sounded when he'd talked to her on the phone. As soon as he'd hung up, he grabbed the keys to his truck and head out to her apartment. Through the short drive he kept wondering why she'd sounded so sad on the phone. He prayed to God that it had nothing to do with Michael.<p>

Before Fitz could've made his way to the elevator, he saw Olivia standing in the lobby with her arms wrapped around her body. Even her old man friend did nothing to cheer her up as he stood next to her.

Fitz walked tentatively up to her until she saw him, he saw the relief in her eyes when theirs made contact. She turned to the old man to tell him she had to go before joining Fitz.

Waking right up to him, standing in the middle of the lobby, she looks up and say, "Hi."

Fitz forever towering over her looks down at her petite frame and smiled, this was his Livvie and he felt a confidence settled in his heart that she'd chosen him, his body relaxed a bit from the thought, and then was he able to return her greeting. "Hi."

Surprising each other, they simultaneously reached out for the other's hand to hold, before making their way through the double doors to his awaiting truck.

Olivia sensing that he was uneasy, felt like she needed to do something to quell his anxious thoughts. She wanted him to know what she was serious when she'd told him that they had a chance.

Before she could've buckled up her seatbelt, without thinking too much, she turned towards him and grabbed his face forcibly in both of her hands, catching him by surprise. She lowers her mouth to his in a soft kiss that tells him that she's in this, whatever it was, with him. His lips was tight at first but slowly began to relax from the kiss; before Olivia was able to pull away her lips, Fitz held onto the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

At first it was a simple touch of two lips that morphed into a slipping of each other's lips between the other's, then it became opened mouth when Fitz' tongue pleaded for entry that was immediately afforded to him. Sitting in the truck in the parking lot, the two held onto each other's faces as their mouths engaged in its first ever kiss. The kiss was like a symphony that got better with each sound, with each duel of their tongues they felt the oxytocin rush that was released. It was heaven on earth and they both lapped up its presence.

Only when it had become necessary for air, then and only then did they end the kiss. Resting on each other's forehead they both breathe in deeply. Olivia smiled and thanked her lucky stars that she didn't listen to Abby and let this man be relegated as just a friend. He could always be her friend, along with the title of being more. She wanted more.

* * *

><p>Three hours after they'd arrived at Fitz' house, he listened intently as Olivia talked about her whirlwind day as he cooked one of the few meals he was capable of preparing, spaghetti and meatball with a side of homemade garlic bread. He kept mostly silent except for the occasional <em>mmms<em> and _yesses_ to let her know that he was still with her. She needed to vent and he was there to let her. He was shocked about the huge fight she and Abby had ensued but that was to be expected with what she did to her apartment.

Fitz watched over from the stove at the kitchen island where Olivia sat nursing the second glass of wine, luckily for him he had a spare bottle of the Clarendon Hills he'd gifted her, thanks to the buy one get one half off sale the store had when he'd purchased it. She looked at home in his mother's house, donned a pair of blue denim jeans, pink sweater top and brown snow boots. Unfortunately, her wild curls that he love so much were slightly tamed by a hair tie that allowed some to escape on top the middle of her head. One hand held the wine glass while the other was stroking the soft coat of his dog. He couldn't help but smile at how much she looked like she belonged here.

Olivia appreciated Fitz allowing her to vent. A few hours earlier she was ready to cry from the frustrations she felt but now she was ok; it felt so good having someone listen to you and allow you to express your feelings without judgments. When they'd first gotten to Fitz' house she couldn't help but marveled at the interior design. Surprisingly, the walls were also mostly white with a lot of pastel colored decors. The interior design reminded Olivia of some country homes, most of the furnishings look like it had been hand painted, giving off a rustic look. She loved it from the time she'd entered through the front door, but sadly didn't have much time to properly take it in before Fitz whisked her away to the kitchen area with a promise of a tour later.

Sitting on the barstool, Olivia was scared shitless when out of the blues his dog, Bubba jumped her. Fitz assured her that he won't harm her. She quickly found that to be true from Bubba's gentle disposition with her; he made it easy for her to not be afraid of him. He was slopping up her feet and hands with wet kisses. Fitz told her that he really likes her because he never warms up to people that fast unless it's him or Teddy. She took great delight in that information and made it her personal mission to shower the dog with affection, little did she know by doing so, would she also feel tranquility. His mere presence as she talked about everything from Sarah's situation, to Abby and Michael, even though the words were venomous she felt nothing but peace. She was already in love with his dog. What is this man doing to me?

When he'd finished cooking, Fitz simply saunters over to her and tilts her head up. He brought the wooden soon to her mouth for her to taste the sauce he'd made for their meatballs.

Olivia allowed the taste to settle on her tongue, it was good. It wasn't acidic like some tomato sauce products taste like but it had the perfect balance of sweet and salt. She could even taste a little heat in it.

"Not bad," she smiled at him once he'd removed the spoon.

He smirked at her in reciprocation, still holding onto her chin; he brings his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "Your lips are so soft," he murmurs against her mouth.

Olivia smiles against his lips and couldn't help how happy she felt. Thankful that a shitty day had a positive end.

They were broken out of the moment when Bubba started jumping up and down to get into the kiss. They both laughed at his boldness.

"Down boy! She's mine," Fitz tells him in faux sternness.

Bubba simply ignores him and puts his front paws on Olivia's lap before resting his head also on it.

"I guess he's not afraid of some competition," Olivia teased.

Looking her seriously in the eyes, Fitz replied, "Neither am I."

Olivia smiles shyly at him, "lucky for you, you don't have to."

Fitz gives her his panty dropping smile before sauntering back over to the stove where he began to dish out dinner for the two of them. Olivia watched his movements and loved how domesticated he was.

Taking a chance from time to time, occasionally brings in good rewards; she had a feeling that this might be her best reward yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for not killing me last chapter. Lol. What a day Liv had! They made major progress in this chapter. They shared their first kiss. Woohoo! So... thoughts on Abby and Olivia? Was Olivia too harsh on her? What would you have done if a friend did that to you? Michael got read! How dare he dismiss Lt. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III? He's nuts. Smh. And Fitz didn't behave "too" jealous, thank God!**

**Poor Sarah :( **

**Let me know what you think of Olivia's and Fitz' new progress. Thanks again for reading this story and leaving reviews, they're much appreciated. **

**Until next time, **

**Xoxo**


	7. I'm Not Who You Think I Am

A week had passed since Olivia and Abby had dissolved their friendship. During working hours they behaved amicable towards each other. However, the small talks in between were no longer had. Both thought that they were doing a good job at hiding the gigantic wedge between them but that wasn't the case. Stephen had approached Olivia one evening to inquire about the happenings between the two. In not too many words she'd told him that Abby and her had an argument and that she's no longer staying with her, that's when it became common knowledge that Abby hadn't moved back in with Stephen either. He seemed to be worried about her wellbeing but also blissful about his upcoming nuptials.

Despite the gloomy part of her week, Olivia could honestly say it was overall incredible. Ever since her and Fitz had physically declared that they want to be more than friends she was happier. During their downtime at work, they would secretly text one another. No one knew of their budding relationship and they hope to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, they didn't get to spend much alone time outside of work during the past week. Fitz was busy catching up on paperwork that was neglected when he was away in Florida; and it didn't help that everyone and their grandmother needed rescuing in some capacity during their shifts.

Disappointedly, they hadn't kissed again since she'd visited his house, but she hope all of that would change tonight on their first official date.

Being that they were both off for the weekend, Fitz thought that it would be an excellent time to ask her out on a date for Saturday evening.

As Olivia prepared for the evening, butterflies filled her stomach. She'd grown in her feelings for him. Not only was he incredibly handsome with a great body but he possess a kind heart and she love that about him. Love? She catches herself thinking about love. It wasn't possible to love someone so soon, she corrects her thinking – even though it was getting harder and harder for her to hold back herself from him, when all she wants to do is surrender her entire being. They said they were going to take things slow but deep down she knows her heart is taking it fast, she wants him, she craves for him, she doesn't know if she could do life without him.

To calm her nerves, Olivia had her iPhone connected to the iHome speaker sitting atop her nightstand, playing her Ed Sheeran Pandora station. An eclectic mixture of his songs, John Legend, Hozier, Sam Smith, Maxwell and John Mayer soothes her anxiety and puts her in a great mood.

She'd come to know that Fitz likes her hair when her curls are wild and free, without much debate - she settled for that look. Her hair was let down and around her shoulders in masses of curls, it was freshly washed from the day prior and smelled of coconut and grapefruit. Olivia remembered how his hands were playing in it when she'd visited his house and they were lounging on the couch after dinner. The two talked about any and everything as they snuggled up together watching TV. Of course that was the first time they'd also made out with each other. Fitz was an exceptional kisser and all he did was turned her on to the point of insanity. It didn't matter though because they weren't in a rush to consummate each other's body.

Olivia would be ashamed to admit that she bought an entire new outfit for the occasion. After Fitz had dropped her off yesterday morning at her apartment, she took her prescribed amount of sleep before getting up and hitting the mall. Thanks to the holiday and its odd extended hours, she was able to do clothes shopping at ten in the night. Olivia considered herself to be a thrifter because she never purchase retail; she would much rather hunt down the bargains. However, on this shopping trip she didn't mind spending a few extra dollars because it was worth it. Luckily, she didn't have to due to the many sales that the holidays brought. Olivia was able to walk out of Nordstrom with an entire outfit including shoes and accessories for under $200.

She had no regrets from her impromptu shopping trip. Her new black Charles David Yadira leather bootie paired nicely with her FELICITY & COCO seamed pencil dress in a tango red color. Because of the winter weather she wore black opaque tights underneath the stretch-knit sheath dressed, con-temporized by a goldtone two-way zipper traveling the full back length. Olivia couldn't deny how sexy she felt as the dress hugged each and every one of her curves.

When her minimal makeup was applied, she slipped on her black Topshop double-breasted coat cut with a trench style collar and tailored A-line silhouette that exude vintage flair. She gives herself a once over in the mirror and couldn't help but smile brightly. She felt incredibly beautiful, a new outfit will do that for you but also it had a lot to do with the man who was picking her up in less than five minutes. She wore little jewelry; a pair of gold studs, a crisscross index ring on her right hand and a pair of gold bangles on her left.

Spraying a little perfume on her erogenous pulse points, she wraps around a thick scarf and makes her way out to the living room.

* * *

><p>At 6 PM, Fitz was exiting Olivia's apartment building elevator. In his hands was a beautiful arrangement of orchids. He thought it would be a nice gesture even though she'd told him that she wasn't big on flowers when he'd asked for her favorite. After not receiving much help from her, he took his research to google to discover the meaning of flowers so that he could choose an appropriate one. He chose orchids. Orchid represents love, luxury, beauty and strength, and to him it suited his Livvie.<p>

Fitz was also sharply dressed in a Duckie Brown Gentlemen trim fit wool suit in a dark blue color. He paired the suit with a sky blue shirt that brought out the cerulean blue of his eyes. On his feet he wore simple brown dress shoes. Fitz couldn't remember the last time he got _this _dressed up. Since it was their first date, he wanted to go all out. He'd even secured an eight O' clock reservations at Chicago Cut Steakhouse, one of the best upscale restaurants in the city.

Taking a deep breath, Fitz knocked twice on her front door. It didn't take him long to see his date's breathtaking face. He softly gasped when the door was open to display her figure. She looked ravishing although he couldn't see what she was wearing underneath her coat.

"Hi," she greets with a broad smile. She'd never seen Fitz look so handsome. His suit underneath his long coat fitted him like a second layer of skin, his hair slicked back except for that one errand curl that sits on his forehead begging to be touched.

"Hi," he leans in and kisses her on the lips. It was sweet but too short, making Olivia internally groan. She wanted more than a smooch.

"You look breathtaking," he tells her, running his eyes up and down the length of her body in appreciation.

Olivia blushes underneath his appreciative gaze.

"So do you," she replies, leaning towards him for another kiss in which he quickly obliges.

Fitz wraps his free hand around her waist and brings her body flush against his as the two engaged in a tongue wrestle. They only pulled apart when their oxygen levels were depleted.

"Wow," was Olivia's word of choice when she was able to breathe again. She couldn't believe how worked up a kiss from him caused her to be.

Fitz gives her another smooch, pulling away quickly before he deepened the kiss. He was addicted to her full, soft pillow lips. It felt incredible against his. Each kiss felt like he was sipping on honey.

"For you," he extends his hand with the beautiful orchids already standing in a clear vase.

"They're beautiful, thank you," she smiles.

Wordlessly, she moves further into her apartment and signals for Fitz to come in. Olivia took the vase containing the orchids and places it on her coffee table, where it brought some color to her interior decor. Fitz watched as she checked her face in the hanging mirror, no doubt to see if her lipstick was intact.

When she was satisfied with her look, she grabbed a black wristlet resting on the couch before heading towards him.

"Let me see," she cups his face, inspecting his lips for lipstick remains. She found a small dab on his lower lip and proceeds to wipe it off.

Fitz couldn't help but smirk at her as she took care of him. His heart couldn't help but fall deeper for her. When she was finished, all he wanted to do was kiss her soundly but before his thoughts could become actions, she tells him, "Alright let's go before we miss our reservations."

"Right," Fitz almost forgot about that.

Being the gentleman that he was, he opened her front door for her along with the door to his truck. Fitz was slightly embarrassed that he didn't have a more flashy car to drive her out in but she didn't seem to mind. She sat comfortably in his 1998 black Ford Ranger; at least the body work still looked good and he'd gotten it re-sprayed, he thought.

On their way to the restaurant the two made small talks about their day. Olivia inquired about Bubba and if he missed her and of course Fitz said yes, secretly hoping that she would pay him a visit soon.

A few minutes before eight the truck was handed over to a valet and Fitz was escorting Olivia through the front doors of the restaurant. Once inside, they made their way to check their coats. That was when Fitz almost choked on his own saliva. There in the flesh for him to see was Olivia's curves beautifully accentuated by the red dress.

Olivia felt his gaze on her and it made her more confident.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He half jokes.

Olivia gives him a small laugh and shakes her head no.

"I believe you are. Wow. Livvie, you look absolutely breathtaking."

Her ample cheeks redden as she takes in his praises. "Thank you," she simply tells him, holding out one of her hands for him to take. She'd grown to love the way their joined hands felt. His big manly one enveloping her small dainty one.

Fitz collects her right hand and joins it with his left. Together they made their way to the hostess who seated them at a semi-private table in one of the corners of the wide room.

Their waitress brought out a chilled bottle of Terlato & Chapoutier 2012 Shiraz for them to sip on as they looked over the appetizer menu.

"This is nice," Olivia smiles, twirling the red liquid around the wine glass.

"I agree," Fitz replies with the same beam.

"How was your day?" She asked, since they hadn't spoken much about him on their way over.

"It was good. Got in some workout, _finally_," he sighs, grateful that he was able to do some cardio for the first time that week. Exercising was an integral part of his life.

"If my body looked as good as yours, trust me I would quit the gym," she jests before taking a swig of her wine.

Fitz chuckles softly before adding, "So you do find my body attractive?"

Olivia rolls her eyes playfully at him, one thing she'd learned about Fitzgerald, was that he can be as cocky as the next male when his ego is inflated.

Smirking at her antics, he further says, "If it's any consolation, I believe that you should quit the gym too." It was a serious compliment from him; he found her to be incredibly sexy. He takes her in, the flicking of the candles flames were dancing tantalizingly against her mocha skin; he was simply enthralled.

"Speaking of workout. Can you be my personal trainer when I go to the academy?" Knowing his workout ethics, Olivia would be more than happy to have him navigate her through the various fire drills.

He gazes intently at her before replying in a low voice, "Are you sure you can handle it? I can be very demanding."

Her stomach did somersaults from the prodigious sex appeal he was oozing.

She brings her wine glass to her lips for another sip, hoping to quell the fiery pit in her stomach. It had been so long since those carnal urges were awake.

Lowering the wine glass to its rightful place, she answers in a sultry tone, "I think I can manage quite fine, Lieutenant."

A low throaty groan answers her; Fitz could feel the stirring in his pants but ignores it. His dry spell now felt like a Sahara desert and Olivia represents the oasis he'd stumbled upon. He can see the oasis present but he was still miles away from reaching it. For now he was contended in seeing the oasis that would soon quench his thirst and bring refreshment to his soul. He was content.

* * *

><p>The dining experience was phenomenal, the food tasted exquisite. They both feasted on a shared platter of lobstercargot as their appetizer, Fitz ordered the infamous Chicago Cut Steak rib-eye done medium-rare while Olivia ordered a lobster salad; he joked that she was on a lobster theme. They talked and laughed over their food, even sharing small bits with each other. The two were in their own world, oblivious of the other diners, especially the watchful gaze of the middle aged man sitting at the table perpendicular to theirs.<p>

When their shared dessert of chocolate ganache raspberry marcipone layer cake was consumed, Olivia excused herself to pay a visit to the ladies room.

She was in such a good mood as she sashayed her hips out of the room, knowing that Fitz' eyes were on her made her all the more confident as she strutted.

Fitz was thoroughly enjoying the show until she was no longer visible, a sharp tap on his shoulder broke his reverie.

Looking up, he sees a balding middle aged man smiling down at him. Slightly aggravated, Fitz asked with a hint of gruffness in his voice, "How can I help you?"

With his face wearing a sleazy smile, the man answers in a low voice, "Which agency did you use to hire her?"

Fitz felt like someone had sucker punch him in the gut. He blinks his eyes rapidly in confusion, he felt as if his mind was playing tricks.

"Come again?" Gray stormy eyes look up into the face of a pathetic man.

The man wasn't deterred and asked again this time slower, "Where did you hire her from? I'm married but from time to time I like to go on the exotic side." The man winks at him in good measures, thinking that Fitz understood where he was coming from.

Fitz pushed back his chair when it dawned on him what the man was implying, and stood to his feet, towering over the racist prick, ready to terminate him. From the corner of his eyes he sees Olivia in the distance, reentering the room with a pep in her step and a wide smile on her face.

In a low deathly tone, Fitz says, "Get the fuck out of my face with your lower than the ground shit or else I'll forget that my _girlfriend_ is in this fucking room and beat you to a pulp. You fucking piece of shit don't deserve to breathe the same fucking air as her." He was livid and he watched as the man tried to be apologetic, his entire face turning red as he went back to the table with a middle aged woman who was probably his wife.

Fitz wasn't satisfied with just words, he wanted to punch the asshole in his face but didn't want to make a scene and subsequently embarrass his date. The owner of this fine establishment would soon be hearing from him, when he reports his less than unsatisfactory experience.

By the time Olivia reached to the table, Fitz was already signing the check and throwing some bills on the table. In haste he told her that they're leaving. She wondered why the sudden change of mood because when she'd left, he was in high spirits. Returning from the restroom, she'd seen him talking to an older man but didn't know what it was about. Without putting up a fight, she gathers her belongings from the table.

She followed him to go collect their coats before heading out through the doors. Fitz was walking fast and she basically had to run to keep up with him. She kept wondering what was wrong. They waited in silence for the valet to pull around the truck. Once it came to the front, Olivia hopped into the truck and so did he.

Fitz was steaming like a pressure cooker, every part of him was ready to explode in anger. He didn't deal well with anger, he would either keep it inside until it festers and reaches a deadly crescendo or he would rather take it out physically, preferably on a boxing bag.

They drove in silence for five minutes until Olivia was fed up of being in the dark. She watched as his right hand roughly switches gears, while the other held onto the steering wheel with a deathly grip and his jaws ticking from the grinding of his teeth.

"Are you angry?"

He doesn't answer.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Fitz sighed because the last thing he needed was her to feel bad. She didn't do anything to warrant such feelings.

"No," he grumbles. Since he had a hard time expressing himself when angry, he didn't want to say things that would make her take pause with him.

"Was it that man?" She asked, looking over intently at him through the dark.

He was quiet again but this time his entire body stiffens, she could tell that she'd hit the nail right on the head.

Fearing the worst she asks, "What did he say?"

Fitz lets out a long sigh as he pulled up to a red light, "Liv, just drop it. I refuse to vocalized what that prick had to say."

"Was it about me?" Her voice was low and it broke Fitz' heart that she would already question if it was about her. He hated when people have preconceived judgments about what type of person you are without knowing you.

"Livvie, it doesn't matter. I think I handle it the best I could, given the environment."

Olivia wasn't appeased, now her curiosity was piqued. What did he say that warranted him to be so upset? She wanted to know.

"Just tell me," she urges as he continued navigating the streets.

"I really don't want to upset your night because mine is already ruined. Please don't let me have to repeat what he said, Livvie."

Her heart was beating fast and she felt queasy, she wouldn't be able to rest until she knew what happened.

"Please just tell me," she begged.

Sighing loudly, Fitz repeated explicitly what had transpired between him and the other man.

Olivia was stunned by all of it, how could people behave so crude towards others? She mentally self-evaluates herself to see where did she looked or behave like a prostitute. Was my dress too tight? Was I behaving too forthcoming with Fitz? Was it my walk that I put on for him? She racked her brains to find the WHY. Now she was deeply upset and was mad that she didn't get to verbally lash out at the offender at the restaurant. She already mentally planned to contact the manager to tell them of their experience there

"I'm sorry that he ruined our night," Fitz apologies.

Olivia nods her head and remains silent. A few seconds passed before she asks, "do you have any hang-ups when it comes to our different hues? Let me know now so I can walk away." She didn't mean to turn on him but she needed to know if he held any reservations about her being a black woman.

Immediately, Fitz answers, "of course not. I love everything about you and that includes the things that makes you different from me." He pauses before continuing, "If you would have me, I would be lucky to be your boyfriend and I would be even luckier to show you off wherever I go. I'm not ashamed of us and I'm not going anywhere." His voice serious and passionate; she listens to him intently, taking in the assurance of his feelings for her.

His declaration caused her to smile, they may not be able to change the racist pricks that lives in the world but surely relationship like theirs would overcome the hate even by a little.

"I would be happy to be your girlfriend."

Fitz took his eyes off of the road for a few seconds to capture her eyes with his and grins.

They made their way to her apartment, where they snuggled up on the couch and talked about their most embarrassing childhood experiences. Fitz retold the story of being in fifth grade when he received a wedgie in front of his crush by the hands of his friends, which caused Olivia to roll over in laughter. Not long after, she'd received the same sentiments when she told him about farting aloud in second grade, because she'd eaten beans the previous night for dinner and they made her extremely gaseous.

Before long, they were sleeping together on the uncomfortable leather sofa, neither one cared though because they were together.

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia was the first to wake; she pried herself out of her <em>boyfriend's<em> arm. She giggled at the word. It was so middle school but she loved it. At least now they knew what they are to each other and it give her reassurance and security.

She covered his body with a soft red afghan; the replacement she got for her previously discarded one. She took in his sleepy state, he was only dressed in his shirt and dress pants, the sleeves on his shirt was rolled up and the top two buttons open, he look comfortable with his head resting on one of the decorative pillow as soft snores permeates the room. She checked her phone to see that the time was already eight. Although they'd fallen asleep around 1 AM, she was surprised to feel so refreshed, especially after sleeping on the couch.

Tiptoeing out of the room, she retired to her bedroom, where she quickly stripped down, showered and brushed her teeth. She pulled her hair up into a messy puff and slipped on some yoga tights and an oversize Chicago Blackhawks hooded sweatshirt.

She quietly returns to the living room, only to find Fitz still asleep on the couch, not wanting to wake him; she stealthily moves to the kitchen where she started on breakfast.

While she was finishing up on breakfast by the stove, she felt strong muscular arms wrapping around her waist.

"Good morning," he nuzzles her neck.

Olivia was startled at first then quickly relaxed when she felt it was him, then got startled again when she felt his morning wood pressing against her back.

"Good morning," she tries to ignore the ache that immediately made its presence known at the apex of her thighs. "How did you sleep?"

"Real good," he beams. "Do you have a spare toothbrush? I don't want to subject you anymore to my morning breath."

She laughs before telling him, "You can find an extra one in my medicine cabinet."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

She continues smiling at him, his presence in her apartment made her extremely happy.

"Take your time."

Approximately five minutes later, a fresh breath Fitz reentered the room. His smelling senses lead him to the small dining table where a breakfast spread was laid out.

"Wow you did all of this?" His eyes hungrily took in the not too crisp bacons, scrambled eggs with green onions and bell peppers, hazelnut chocolate stuffed French toast and coffee.

"Yes," she confirms with a smile. And they both laughed when his stomach rumbled aloud.

They sat down and ate breakfast in peace, Fitz moaned in delight at the scrumptious taste of the food.

"Are you sure that firefighting is the only thing that you want to do?" He asked between chew.

She laughed, stabbing a piece of cut up fruit onto her fork before bringing it to her mouth. After chewing it, she answered, "Besides fighting fire, I would've loved to be an interior designer."

Fitz looks around her stylish apartment, he could tell that she would've done well in that line of career.

"You would've made it if you did follow that path. Your style kind of reminds me of my mother's."

She thought that she was the only person who noticed it during the house tour he bequeathed her.

"What was she like?" She inquired, neither one spoke much about their parents.

Fitz shrug his shoulder, his left hand holding onto the fork that was swirling aimlessly around the middle of his plate.

After much thought, he replies, "From what I could remember she was very sweet. I didn't spend a lot of my older years with her so I really don't know."

Olivia nods taking in his words. She's not going to force him to talk about his mother if he wasn't ready.

"Ok."

They ate the remaining food in silence. Olivia loves his healthy appetite, he wasted no time in devouring whatever she prepared.

When they were finished eating, together they cleared the table and retired on the sofa.

Olivia snuggled against his side as they watched Breaking Bad.

"How many times have you watched Breaking Bad?" She asked, wanting to know because he was reciting some of Walter White's monologues.

He gives her a sheepish smile, "why?"

"Because you know his lines."

Fitz laughs and kisses her nose, Olivia took the opportunity to push her mouth up and he kisses it too. She was uncomfortable and straining her neck being that it was an upside down kiss.

Breaking free, Olivia got up on her knees and straddle his lap.

Fitz groans when her bottom rests on his growing erection. She was trying to kill him.

"Kiss me," she commands him.

Fitz watches her intently in the eyes as he takes his lips and runs it across hers. He watches her hungry eyes feasting at him, it was sexy whenever her doe shaped eyes turned predatory.

He brings both hands to her waist before he fully kisses her; the minute their lips touched it was like fireworks on the Fourth of July. It didn't take long before they were French kissing each other.

Olivia rocked her lower bottom on his erection, loving the feel of him underneath her. It created an ache that needed attention. Lifting up her bottom without breaking their kiss, she centers her core at the tip of his rigid member. Large hands cups her bottom, keeping her in the perfect position to feel him. Olivia could already estimate how large his dick was from grinding against him.

She was losing her mind in the sensation of their swapped tongues and gyrating hips. She could actually feel something that she hadn't felt in a long time building.

Grabbing one of his hands, she brings it to the front of her tights; pulling away from his mouth, in a breathy tone requests, "touch me."

Fitz didn't wait to be told again before his left hand was plunging inside of the stretch fabric passing silk on its way.

"God! You're so wet," he moans from the first contact his finger made with her center.

Olivia was so gone that she didn't care for talking, she wanted and needed to feel him so she squirmed on his hand.

Heeding her physical urgency, he started rubbing circles onto her clit which only had her sucking aggressively on his bottom lip. The tight material of her pants was restricting his movements causing her frustration; he made her stand and together they pulled it down.

Fitz watched her flawlessly groomed sex. It wasn't waxed but the hair on it was immaculately shaped. Instead of straddling his lap again, he had her lie on her back as he hovered over her.

"I'm going to eat you."

"Fitz... I've never had that done to me before," she breaks out of her sex intense daze to shyly tell him.

"Good," was all he said before he disappeared between her legs.

Olivia almost flew off the couch when she felt the first kiss between her legs. Immediately, she started to close them but Fitz held them apart. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes rolling back as she felt him intimately kiss her, the feeling was foreign but it was very welcomed.

She moaned aloud and cooed his name as his tongue wickedly assault her. Each flick, each nip and each suck on her nerves button was causing Olivia's orgasm to build. He enabled her body to climb the mountain of orgasmic bliss, only to be thrown off when she'd reach the top. She exploded with a loud cry as her body finally succumbed to the intense feeling. She felt his mouth greedily lapping up her essence.

Her body was light and she felt so good. She urged him up her body with her hands, he followed suit and settled atop her easing his body weight on his hands.

"You taste so sweet, baby… sweet baby."

Olivia roughly pulls him down into a kiss, the taste of her on his tongue caused her to moan in his mouth. They were pushing the limits and there wasn't any going back. Their bodies craved to be joined together as one. She was already in the process of unbuttoning his pants, freeing his erection, her hand taking in the full weight and length of his girth - he was very impressive.

She lined him up with her core and was about to thrust him in when Fitz stopped, "wait, wait no condom."

"Shit! I don't have any." They were both too carried away to remember the protective barrier.

"Neither me," Fitz pulls back. Olivia watches as he tries to put his rigid erection back into his pants which was a difficult feat.

"Let me take care of you since you took care of me."

Fitz looks at her with a smirk, her lips bee stung, her hair no longer confined by the hair tie and now roams liberally. The oversize sweatshirt she wore stopped mid thighs, giving her some modesty.

"It's ok," he tries to tell her even though he feels the symptoms of blue balls taking over.

"Give and it will come back to you," she quotes the bible that she reads from time to time with a laugh.

Fitz had no choice when she took a hold of his penis, he watches as she licks her lips; he was ready to object to a blow job but didn't have to when she started jerking him off with her hands.

Fitz was a ball of emotions as her hands glide up and down his length in various frequencies. He threw his head onto the back of the sofa and allowed her to bring him to pleasure. The telltale signs of his impending orgasm starts; the more she played with his balls, the more they drew to his body for release.

Up and down, up and down she went, until he was groaning that he was coming. Holding up her discarded tights, she catches most of his semen in it.

Fitz felt like it was a never ending ejaculation. Once he was down from his high, they both give each other a wide grin. Should they be ashamed of what they just did? Neither one thought they should. They both welcomed and embraced their much needed releases.

Once they were cleaned up, they returned to the sofa but this time it wasn't any funny business. After almost doing _it_ they felt much closer and comfortable with each other.

Lying on top him, Olivia asks, "When was the last time you had sex?"

Fitz was taken aback for a few seconds before answering, "5 years ago."

Olivia raises her head to look at him, her eyebrows shot to the sky.

"Wow, babe, wow. No wonder you almost did me like what that guy did to Cindy in Scary Movie." She jokes, referring to the scene where Cindy had sex with the guy and his ejaculation blasted her onto the ceiling, which earned her a swat to the bottom.

They both laughed at the joke, Fitz didn't feel ashamed that he hadn't been laid in so long.

"Put aside jokes, I think it's admirable of you," she added, feeling special that she will be the one to bring an end to his drought.

"How about you?"

"3 years 4 months but who's counting."

Fitz laughs and pulls her tightly into his arms.

"We're practically virgins again. I may've forgotten how to stroke."

Olivia throws her head back and laughs loudly. Fitz was too much for her.

"I'll teach you then," she finally gets out once her laughter had subsided.

They were quiet for a moment both mulling over the next step in their relationship.

"When we do start, how are we going to do it? Are you on the pill?" Fitz inquired, he wanted to be on the same page with her before the fact rather than after.

She nods her head, "I am. We should also get STD screenings from our doctors if we're not going to use condoms. Or you want to use them?"

"Fine either way with me but since we're in a _committed_ relationship, we could see about not using any."

She like the way he said committed, it made her giddy. She also agreed with his suggestion to go skin to skin when the time comes.

The main thing was that they're now in a committed relationship. Neither knew how they made the transition from just being friends one minute to being together. They had no regrets, no regrets I tell you!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a long time coming but here it is. Hope you enjoyed it and its crazy turns. Thoughts on their first date? It's crazy that I recently read an article where a percentage of black women who're in interracial relationships being accused of being a high end prostitute or call girl for their mate. I was flabbergasted by it and thought it a good idea to use in the story. That old croak getting up from having dinner with his wife to "inquire" about where Fitz had hired Liv from. Smh.**

**Also, our couple made it to 2nd base? Or that's 1st? Shoots I don't even know the song that well. Lol. I never meant for them to go so far physically (sometimes my fingers have a mind of its own), so things are heating up but it will still be a process getting there. Haha**

**Thanks for reading and leaving those reviews that I love so much. Have a bless week. **

**Xoxo **


	8. Love Shouldn't Be Hidden

**A/N: Thank you for all of the new followers. Welcome! Hope you enjoy this update! This chapter centers on a 24 hours shift at Firehouse 51.**

* * *

><p>It was the week of Christmas and everyone went to work in high spirits, everyone but Chief Beene.<p>

"Can I see the two of you in my office?" Cyrus points to his two lieutenants sitting amongst their colleagues in the communal area. All eyes were on Stephen and Fitz as they stood to follow the man in charge.

Walking down the corridor behind him, both men observes how worrisome their chief looked. This wasn't the cool, calm and collected guy they'd come to know.

"What's up chief?" Stephen never one to have patience asks as soon as they'd entered into his office.

"Ahh...have a seat please," he gestures to the two chairs in front of his desk but he kept standing.

Fitz and Stephen exchanged puzzled looks before taking his invitation to sit.

Cyrus looks at both men who were approximately twenty years younger than him, men he'd come to trust and care for like his own family. He hoped that what he's about to tell them won't change their views about him.

Taking a deep breath, he says, "A news cycle is breaking tonight about Chicago's first openly gay Fire Chief."

He watched their unfazed expression.

Finding the courage to continue, he says, "I'm the gay Fire Chief."

He watches as both men's eyes grew wide and then small.

Fitz being the first to regain his wit, utters, "Oh. Ok."

"So, how did all of this come to being?"

"Me turning gay?" Cyrus gives Fitz a befuddled expression.

"No... I meant the news cycle," he clarified with a shake of his head.

Cyrus finally takes a seat in his leather chair.

Stephen looks on with keen interest. Everyone thought the chief was divorced, no one ever saw his wife visiting the firehouse in years.

"Let's just say I received a tip that some scandalous photos of my partner and I were taken unbeknownst to us." He sighs deeply, "So instead of waiting for it to leak, I took it upon myself with the support of my partner to come out. To control the narrative and I did, I did an interview with CBS Chicago telling the world that I'm gay and I'm unashamed of it."

A moment passed and neither men spoke, Fitz slowly got up and proffers his right hand to his chief, "congratulations on living your truth in the open, sir," his voice rang with the same reverence he'd addressed him with before.

Stephen gets up and gives his chief another handshake, "we support your decision, chief."

Cyrus was awed, he thought that they would shun him and not find him fit to be the leader of this fine firehouse. He was almost brought to tears, he shakes each of the men's hand with heartfelt gratitude and new found love and respect.

"Thank you. I appreciate you standing with me," his voice sounding rough from the unshed tears.

"We're on your side." Fitz smiles reassuringly.

Before Cyrus was able to reply, the emergency speaker sounded.

**EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT: Man in the Kenwood area seen dangling a toddler by the arms over the rail of a local bridge. All units needed. Cops are also on their way. **

The firefighters and paramedics of firehouse 51 quickly got in their emergency vehicles in pursuit of rescuing the little girl.

Arriving on the scene, the cops were already there trying to talk the man into bringing the little girl back over the rail but he won't budge.

Instead he shouted, "IF THE JUDGE CAN"T GIVE ME FULL CUSTODY THEN HER MOTHER DOESN"T GET IT EITHER. I RATHER KILL HER AND NO ONE WINS."

All emergency personnel on the scene masked their disgust by his selfishness as they tried to get the girl to safety.

After strategizing their moves, Fitz and his men quickly changed into wetsuits to wade the chilly waters from below in case the man actually drops his child, if so they can quickly extract her or if possible catch her from the six feet drop.

Olivia watches as her boyfriend and the other men on his rescue squad makes their way to the bottom of the bridge. It wasn't a huge artificial canal that passed underneath but it was still deep, from what the city hall's department of infrastructure reported, it's about ten feet deep. Plus the winter weather didn't help much when parts of it were frozen. Olivia would be lying if she said that she didn't worry constantly about his wellbeing. Since they'd made the decision to commit to each other a week ago, dynamics had surely shifted on the job.

She silently prayed for him and his men while they all gathered around waiting for the man to have a heart and puts his daughter back to safety.

When Fitz and his men got into the water, they formed a circle right underneath the dangling girl.

From the corner of her eyes, Olivia sees a police officer launching himself at the attempted murderer, successfully holding onto his hands and the child's.

Two other nearby police officers ran up to offer assistance and together they were able to pin the man down to the ground and recover the screaming child who was red in the face.

Olivia and Abby takes her and wraps a blanket to warm her up from the harsh Chicago weather. The child's hands were very cold, lacking no feelings and blood, a result of being held by the arms for close to thirty minutes. It was a miracle that her arms didn't slipped out of their sockets.

Without vocalizing their next move, Abby hops into the driver seat while Olivia sat at the back of the ambulance with the little girl as they drove off to the hospital. It was their unspoken rule whenever there was a child involved, Olivia would ride at the back because Abby hates kids. However, if it was an adult, Abby would have no problem dealing with them.

After dropping off the little girl, Olivia and Abby heads back to the firehouse.

On their way to the firehouse, Olivia takes a chance to speak to her former good friend. "How have you been?" She asks in a soft voice.

Abby takes her eyes off the road to watch her face, trying to read it before replying. "Fine," she voices evenly.

"Ok," Olivia plays with her fingers, a habit whenever she was in an awkward situation. "Where are you living now? Stephen says you didn't move back with him."

"That's none of your and Stephen's business. I'm fine, where I'm living is fine." Abby was getting upset by her questioning. _She has no right to ask me where I'm living after kicking me out_, her emotional mind tells her.

"Ok." _If that's how she wants it then she'll leave her be_, Olivia thinks. She was hurt that she chose to shut her out but Olivia couldn't force her to be open.

Silence once again consumes the atmosphere.

To kill time and busy herself, Olivia takes out her phone and texts Fitz.

* * *

><p>When they'd arrived back at the firehouse, Olivia excused herself to go see Chief Beene in his office. They'd been back and forth on her request to visit Sarah for the past 5 minutes.<p>

"Pope, you know in our field of work it's best to not get attached to the victims."

"Chief, I know that but I can't stop thinking about her. All I would love to do is visit her and make sure she's doing ok. That's all, please."

"Olivia," he sighs her name in defeat. "I'll see what I can do and I'll get back to you."

That was more than enough for her, she would be elated if he gets the contact information for the foster home Sarah was staying in.

"Thank you, chief," she smiles widely at him before exiting his office.

Olivia walks the corridor and heads towards their locker room for a stick of gum.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't know anyone was in here," Olivia blocks her eyes from fully seeing the half-naked from the waist up man.

"Serious, Livvie? You can unblock your eyes now. I think we're pass the eye blocking stage."

Olivia removes her hands and playfully rolls her eyes at him, "Behave, we're at work," she warns.

"Right, no fraternizing at work. I think I remember that long lecture," he quips, folding his arms across his chest.

"A necessary long lecture," she retorts good natured. Squinting her eyes at his well-defined chest, she asks, "You have a tattoo? How come I never knew that?"

"Because you've never seen me fully naked," he smirks, enjoy taunting her.

Olivia blushes and shakes her head.

"What does it say?"

"Come close and you can read it. Promise I won't bite unless you ask me to." He laughs when she rolls her eyes at him again.

Olivia was becoming hot and bothered by his deep voice, bared chest and chiseled abs_. What was this man doing to me? We're at work for goodness sake and I want to jump him. _

Against better judgments, she closes the gap between them to better see the tattoo.

Standing a mere four inches in front of his body, she reads, _"Fireproof doesn't mean that the fire will never come. It means when the fire comes that you will be able to withstand it." _It wasn't long before her index finger was tracing the stylish Mardian font, occupying his right chest area. Olivia felt the sturdiness of his pecks underneath her fingertip.

Fitz looks down at her, mesmerized by her simple enrapture with his tattoo. It was his first and only tattoo, he'd gotten it when he'd become a firefighter. The quote was from a movie called Fireproof that he happened to stumbled upon one day on Netflix. He had a habit of watching any firefighters related movies.

"I like it," she expresses after carefully examining his ink.

Movements from the other side of the door startles them apart. Olivia quickly moves to her locker on the opposite side of the room, leaving Fitz at his.

Shortly after, she hears Stephen entering the door, then him saying, "Grant, you have a visitor. Hot babe with cookies."

Olivia's face frowns at his words while she pretended to look through her locker. _Who was bringing him cookies?_

"Huh?" she hears Fitz answers.

"Hot… babe… with… cookies… here… for…you…" Stephen repeated slower for him to comprehend.

"Ok, I'll be out in a second."

Olivia listens as the door closes again.

"Olivia," he calls out.

"What?" her voice a little harsh.

Stephen pokes his head through the door again and yells, "Grant, hurry up, people don't have all day!"

She hears the slamming of his locker door then the main door, signaling his departure to the communal area.

She decides to wait a few minutes after they both left before following suit. It was her own fault that no one knew of their relationship. She didn't want to broadcast that the two of them are together, afraid that she would be treated differently.

About five minutes later, she leaves the dressing room and makes her way to the communal area. She scowls when she sees a blonde woman probably in her late twenties, standing next to Fitz with a tray of cookies in her hands. All of the other guys were around lapping up the scene in front of them. Olivia slips in a rear seat next to Harrison and asks, "What's going on?"

Harrison replied, "Brittany, over there came to drop off some _thank you for saving my life cookies_ for Lt. Grant, which is a damn shame because we all helped saved her life. Plus she's asking him out on a date."

Her eyebrows shoots up at that revelation, her stomach queasy. She looks over to Fitz to read his body language but was surprised when she found his penetrative gaze looking back at her. She ignored his pleas to maintain eye contact, instead she returns her attention to Harrison.

"And what did he say? Did he say yes?"

Harrison chuckles and it irked Olivia because the question wasn't funny.

"The guys were all telling her that he's single and urging for him to go but he said that he couldn't. He had plans already."

"Mmm." She mumbles.

Harrison looks at her with curiosity, picking up on her attitude. "Mmm, indeed."

Olivia looked over at the two again, her blood boiling from the sight of the woman giving him a kiss on the cheek before slipping a piece of paper into his shirt pocket. "Bye boys," the blonde bids in a sultry tone before walking out of the fire station.

"Fitz, I hope you're going to contact her because if you won't. I will."

"Shut up, Stephen, you're getting married and I'm good."

"You'd be better with her on your..." Randy was about to explicitly say dick but the guys cut in with sound effects noises to wipe it out.

Olivia felt uncomfortable with the topic they were on, she got up from her seat in haste and went to the bathroom for some alone time. _Of course women would be throwing their selves at his feet, Olivia._ She tried to rationalize her jealousy.

She wasn't normally a jealous person but in that moment she was. She wanted to tell that heifer, to keep her number because he has a girlfriend, but she couldn't because no one knew of the two of them. She sighs as she reaches inside one of the bathroom stalls.

Olivia was quiet for a second, trying to calm her racing heart and anxious thoughts, but her concentration was broken suddenly. Coming from another bathroom stall she hears someone crying, she stood still debating with herself whether to go see who it was or leave them alone.

She decides to go see who it was. Exiting her stall, she makes her way to the one with the feet peeping out underneath, surprisingly the door was unlocked. The person she saw sitting on the floor was the last person she expected to see.

"Abby?" She hesitantly says her name. Abby was in a fetal position on the floor with her back against the wall crying her eyes out.

Abby ignored her and continued sobbing.

Olivia's heart broke for her friend, even though they had their fallout, she couldn't turn her back on her when she clearly looked like she needed someone. That wasn't the type of person she was and she wouldn't start being someone else today. She kneels down in front of her friend and opens her arms for her to come in.

Abby looks up and hesitantly moves into her arms. The minute she moved into her arms, she clings to Olivia and weeps all the more.

She soothingly strokes her friend's fiery red hair as she cried.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Olivia ignores the pain forming in her knees from her knelt position as she continued to console her.

When she was able to calm down enough, Abby extracts herself from Olivia's arms.

"Thank you," she tells her in between wiping the tears from her face. "Thank you for being a friend to me when all I was, was ungrateful. Thank you for telling me about myself when I couldn't face the truth, but most of all thank you for treating me with kindness when I deserve nothing but your worst." Her voice became muffled by a fresh stream of tears. "Olivia, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you these past few weeks. You didn't deserve my disrespect of your home. I'm truly sorry," she openly cries again. "I'm so sorry that I pushed away the one person who truly cares about me." She stops talking and stares at Liv. "You know what I've learned since I moved out?"

"What's that?" Olivia's voice sounding hoarse from unshed tears. She was moved by Abby's heartfelt apology.

"I've learned that you're the only person who truly cares about me. I thought Stephen and I were best friends but I've come to know the truth that we aren't. Not once had he properly reached out to me. I know that probably has a lot to do with the way that I left but I left you worse and I saw you still looking out for me, trying to reach me but I was too far gone. If you can forgive me, Olivia, I would love for us to be friends again."

Olivia's own tears starts running down her face, "of course, I'll forgive you, Abby" she opens her arms again for them to embrace each other.

Abby hugs her tightly, finally feeling like human again instead of a robot without any feelings.

Pulling apart, Olivia asks, "So where are you living now?"

"I was actually staying with, Michael, for a while," she buries her hands in her face at Olivia's shock expression. "I know, I'm not proud of moving in with him. I was such a mess, moving from men to men." She says the last part regretfully.

Olivia rubs her hands soothingly with hers for her to continue, "Anyways, I moved into my own apartment last week. I'm still getting everything together but I'm happy."

"That's good to hear, I'm happy for you, Abby. I'm glad that you're doing things for yourself."

Abby grows eerie quiet before saying, "there's one more thing I need to do for myself."

Olivia gives her a questioning look.

Composing herself, she evenly states, "I need to have an abortion."

"Huh? You're pregnant?"

Abby nods her head sadly, "yes, but I'm not keeping it. I don't even know whose it is," she honestly confesses.

"Oh..." Olivia pauses for a minute to mask her shock expression. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I found out today, actually about ten minutes ago hence why I'm on the floor crying," she somberly laughs. "Would you go to the abortion clinic with me?"

"I—" her response was cut when an emergency message sounded through the speaker. Responding to the announcement, they both got up, putting their personal issues on pause before rushing through the bathroom door towards their ambulance.

**EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT: All units needed for a blazing fire at the Cookie Cutter Bakery off of East and Linwood Boulevard. **

* * *

><p>It was midnight and most people were taking cat naps in intervals while some stayed vigilant for any new calls.<p>

Olivia was walking the long halls when she bumped into Fitz. "You're avoiding me," he evenly states.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, lieutenant," she keeps her head straight as she continued walking.

"Why haven't you replied to my text messages?"

"I was busy," she replies. She was indeed doing paperwork but it wasn't enough to keep her that busy, but she digress.

"Too busy or ignoring me? Which one is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, lieutenant."

Sighing deeply, he tries to control his growing frustrations. "Stop saying that _please_. Can we talk in my office?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, lieut—" her words were caught off when he firmly grabbed onto one of her hands and pulls her into his office – which was a few steps away.

As soon as the door was closed, he braces her up to it and kisses her passionately. He was frustrated with her for ignoring him all shift, so he kissed out his frustrations. The two were a mass of deep moans and wet kisses until they pulled apart for air.

"Does that tell you that I only want you?" He asked, his eyes ablaze with carnal need.

Olivia licks her lower lips and the sight had Fitz reconnecting his lips to hers. He presses his body flush against hers, allowing her to feel his growing length as he devours her lips for the second, third and fourth time for the evening.

Olivia moans at the skillfulness of his tongue and the sinewy feel of his body. She was filled with so much lustful need.

Pulling apart their lips for the sixth time that night, he presses his forehead against hers, losing himself in her dreamy brown orbs. After a few minutes, he gives her a chaste kiss on her bee stung lips, "you're the only woman I'm interested in. Ok?" Another kiss takes place, one that makes their lips stick together as they tried to pull them apart.

"Ok," Olivia accepts.

They stayed like that for a moment before she says, "I think we should tell everyone we're dating. I don't ever want to feel like I did when _she_ was here. You're mine and I want the world to know that."

Fitz smirks at her possessiveness, "whatever you want, sweet baby." He caresses her lips again with his.

* * *

><p>The next morning at the end of their shift, Fitz and Olivia proudly walks towards his truck holding hands in front of their colleagues. They were confident that within the next hour that everyone would find out. Juicy news circles around quickly in the firehouse. Everyone had already found out about Chief Beene's sexuality, some had hang-ups while majority of the crew didn't care because it didn't change anything for them.<p>

Harrison shouts after them, "I knew it!"

Olivia looks back at him and laughs; Fitz took it as an opportunity to press a soft kiss to her temple area. She squeezes his hands tightly, happy with her decision to be in the open. _Love shouldn't be hidden; it should be displayed for all to see. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this new update! So a few things happened here. Cyrus came out, I will expound more in an upcoming chapter. Abby is pregnant. Should Olivia go with her to the clinic? Do you think Abby is truly sorry for what she did?Jealous Olivia made an appearance. Nobody messes with her boo. Plus she's trying to get Sarah's contact information.**

**SN: Unfortunately, there was an actual incident in St. Petersburg, Florida, where a father threw his 5 years old daughter over a bridge which resulted in her death. So heart wrenching, I wrote it so that the little girl survived in my story. _May Phoebe's little soul RIP._ sighs...**

**Let me know your thoughts on this update. I appreciate each and every one of your reviews and critiques. Thank you for leaving them. **

**Until next time,**

**Xoxo**

**PS: Go read my other story, _Family First_ :)**


	9. Merry Christmas

**A/N: This chapter surrounds Liv and Fitz. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Fitz, are you going to tell me where we're going?"<p>

"Nope, just walk with me," he replied, squeezing her hands tightly as they continued to walk the sidewalks of downtown Chicago.

Olivia's mind recalls the previous night's activities that led to this moment. After they'd joyfully delivered the toys anonymously to the families on their list last night, Fitz had told her he has a special Christmas present for her and that she needed to be ready by 8 for him to pick her up. All day she kept bugging him for clues via text messages and phone calls but he wouldn't give any information to her, so she waited impatiently all day.

"Livvie, we're here," the sound of his deep voice breaks her reverie.

Olivia looks up at where _here_ was, the place looked like a hole in the wall bar, there wasn't much to see from the outside of the building except for a partially working bar sign. She watches as Fitz knocks on the door, only to have one of those old fashion peephole slide across the top part of it. She watches bemused as Fitz say the password, "Wicklow" when asked for it. Now she was curious as to what lies behind the door. The rusty door swings open for them; Fitz ushers Olivia in first before following behind her, he hands the older burly man the two tickets that he'd searched high and low for.

Walking down the sketchy corridor, Olivia tried not to cringe. She wondered what this place was but she kept her mouth shut, giving Fitz the benefit of doubt.

Before they entered through the main door that will lead them to their event, Fitz stops her and turns her around. Cupping her face with large hands, he whispers, "I promise you'll like it." He watches as she gives him a sweet smile. "Merry Christmas, sweet baby. These past few weeks with you was truly beautiful."

"I feel the –." She was cut off when he plants one of his skillful, toe curling kisses on her lips; he possessed the power to turn her brain into mush with a simple swipe of his tongue inside the crevices of her mouth.

Pulling apart joined lips, Fitz holds onto her hands as he opened the door for her.

As soon as the door was opened Olivia did a double take as the melodious voice of a familiar singer greets her, eyes grew wide in disbelief; she asked, "Is that him?"

Fitz nods his head _yes_. He was tremendously happy that he could've made her happy; the smile she wore on her face was worth the trouble he went through to make tonight possible.

Olivia's grip become tighter and her other hand was covering her anxiously blushing face, she couldn't believe that Fitz had bought tickets for them to see Hozier in concert. This was one of the best presents that she'd ever received.

She looked around the medium sized room, noticing that it couldn't hold much people, approximately 70-100 people were in attendance. This was more than likely a private showing; she was overwhelm with happiness as she sees the man behind the soulful, blues, indie rock voice on stage. It took her everything inside of her not to squeal aloud.

Turning her attention towards Fitz, she hugs him tightly to her body. "Thank you so much," she murmurs against his bundled up chest.

"It's my pleasure," he whispers against her temple.

After the element of surprise had worn off a little, they found a decent spot to stand amongst the crowds.

Olivia stands in front of Fitz, all night they swayed to the live performance of Hozier. The moment felt so right, so perfect, and so beautiful that she didn't want it to end. Her knees almost buckled when Fitz started singing along to one of the songs in her ears. She felt her body growing warm, her heart fuzzy within her chest. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy. She closes her eyes as his strong arms wraps tighter around her waist, leaning against his chest; she allows his baritone voice to serenade her.

_I will not ask you where you came from_

_I will not ask and neither should you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kiss like real people do_

_I knew that look dear_

_Eyes always seeking_

_Was there in someone_

_That dug long ago_

_So I will not ask you_

_Why you were creeping_

_In some sad way I already know_

Fitz knew in his heart that he loved this woman, but he was afraid that it was too soon. He was afraid that karma was coming to get him for all the bullshit he did in his past. He was afraid that Liv wouldn't want him after she finds out about his sordid past. He prayed that he was wrong, he hopes that she feels the same way too. Shaking his head, he blocks out all anxious thoughts from his mind as he continues to sing from his heart. He'll let the lyrics speak for him.

_So I will not ask you where you came from_

_I would not ask and neither would you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kiss like real people do_

_I could not ask you where you came from_

_I could not ask and neither could you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We could just kiss like real people do_

Olivia hadn't realized that tears were trickling down her face as his words had truly touched her. They both could sense that each other had a past that hurt them, making them so afraid of the present and future. But she hopes in time that they'll both let go and let each other in.

They enjoyed the remainder of the show in solace. After a great performance, Hozier bid them all a wonderful night and a Merry Christmas before he disappeared backstage. The couple took it as their cue to leave; they walked silently to the parking garage where Fitz' truck was kept.

"Thank you for tonight...that was beyond anything I could've experienced," Olivia could feel herself growing emotional as she spoke. Certain types of music strips her away from the pain she feels, while other types brings the pain to the surface and tonight she felt the pain at the surface.

Fitz squeezes their joined hands tighter, silently telling her that she was welcomed.

"Anything for you," he murmurs against her leather gloved hands after he'd brought it to his lips for a kiss.

They comfortably sat in his truck allowing it to be warmed up before pulling out of the parking garage. The two had agreed that they would spend Christmas over at Fitz' place, neither wanted to be alone. Olivia was grateful for the small reprieve; she'd packed an overnight bag with a change of clothes and undergarments along with his Christmas present. She only hopes that he will like it.

The second shift was lucky that this year they were given both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off in the place of working on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. Everyone looked forward to spending the time off with families and friends as last year they'd worked on Christmas Day.

"Why did you use the word Wicklow at the door?" She asked, breaking the quiet stream of thoughts.

"That's because Hozier is from Wicklow County, Ireland," he answers with a smile.

"Oh, wow, I never knew that."

"And here I was thinking he was one of your favorite musicians."

Olivia laughs, "That doesn't mean I know everything about him."

"I see. Hopefully, you know where I'm from," he leers.

"Of course, Cali boy."

Fitz gives her a deep throaty laugh in reciprocation.

Comfortable silence fell for a brief moment before Oliva asks,"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know that he was going to be in Chicago for a concert? Much less to get tickets?"

He shifts gears before replying, "I have my ways."

Olivia playfully roll her eyes at him, knowing that prying information out of him was harder than taking a piece of candy from a baby.

"Seriously, Fitz."

"Seriously, Olivia," he copycatted.

"You're a pain in the butt. You know that?"

"As long as it's your butt I'm good," he quipped.

She sucks her teeth before erupting into laughter. The two of them could be serious one minute and the next act like complete children.

Fitz joins her in laughing before he finally confessed, "I heard of it through Stephen and then he referred me to a friend of a friend. Not going to lie, it was a tedious process to land tickets for a secret concert but it was worth it," he drops his voice an octave, looking at her for a brief second before saying, "you're worth it."

In that instant she felt the tight chains in her chest broken, freedom was given to her. She leans over the console and kisses his cheek as his eyes remained focused on the road.

"You're worth it too, we're worth," she speaks with enough conviction for the both of them, confidence she didn't knew she possessed.

Fitz sincerely smiles at her, finding her words comforting.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they arrived at his house, Bubba was waiting for them by the door, once him and Olivia was reunited, he returned to the kitchen where his bed was. Fitz shakes his head at the sight of them in front of him.<p>

"I wonder how he knew you were coming here tonight."

"Oh, you didn't know that we have conversations behind your back? Do you think you're the only man that is fond of me?" She teased.

Fitz advanced to her, standing a hairsbreadth in front of her face; he begins to slowly undo the buttons on her wool peacoat. With each button being undone, he says, "I'm...a man...that...doesn't...share... You got that?"

Olivia was unable to speak as the Grant charm had her spellbound; she simply nods instead.

"Good," he smiles down at her - licking his lips before removing his body from her personal space, leaving her affected. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Olivia shakes her head _no_. Collecting her wits, she says, "I'm going to go up and get ready for bed."

"Ok, see you soon," Fitz responds, rummaging through his cupboard for a pack of hot chocolate.

Olivia didn't know how the sleepover arrangement would work out, it wasn't as if this was their first time they'd shared a bed together or a couch. However, this was her first time sleeping over at his place and she was slightly nervous.

When she was finished getting ready for bed, she sits at the foot of the bed waiting for Fitz. A few minutes later he walks into the room.

"You look nice," he smiles, taking in her silk nightshirt and her colorful headscarf.

Feeling self-conscious Olivia pats the top of her head and laughs.

Fitz gives her a simple smile and small head shake before retreating to the en suite bathroom to change.

Minutes later he returns wearing a plaid pajama bottom and a simple white long sleeve shirt.

Wordlessly, they got underneath the covers and lie facing each other.

They were silently taking in each other's features and committing it to memory.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers. Olivia could smell his minty breath from the close proximity of his face and the faint cologne that he wore. She smiles at him, feeling contented in the moment. They were satisfied with simply lying in the same bed without having sex.

Breathing in sync Fitz asks,"What's your favorite childhood Christmas memory?"

Olivia ponders his question for a few seconds before recalling one particular Christmas with her mother. "I remember this one Christmas when I was eight years old when my mother took me ice skating for the first time. She wasn't really up for those kind of things but she eventually give in when I kept pestering her." She chuckled lightly as she remembered that memory. "The great thing about the entire moment was when she presented me with the cutest pair of white ice skates that she'd secretly bought. Growing up there wasn't room for a lot of extra expenses," she pauses for a few seconds before continuing, "my mom pretty much was the only one providing for me, but I will never forget the sacrifice she made in buying me my own skates while she had to rent a pair."

Fitz looked on in wonderment as he saw a plethora of emotions moved across her beautiful face. The sadness in her eyes broke his heart; he gently reaches for one of her hands and holds it in between their bodies.

Feeling comforted by his presence, Olivia allowed herself to open up to the pain that she kept buried. "I was ten years old when she died...when they both died." She took a deep breath to control her wavering emotions from spilling over. "They died in a fire, that's the real reason why I want to become a firefighter."

Fitz was in shock, he never knew this about her, well that was to be expected when they rarely ever spoke about their families.

"What...what was the cause for the fire?" He stuttered out.

"Back then they told me that a candle was the source but I really didn't believe. My gut told me it was more. I remembered waking up to a house filled of smoke when someone grabbed me and passed me through my bedroom window into the arms of a firefighter. I was so confused by what was happening so I turned around and looked at my house and watched as the lower floor was blazing with fire. I immediately cried out for my mother because her room was on the first floor. A paramedic tried to calm me down as another one checked me for burns," she stops and turns her back to him. Slowly lifting up the fabric of her night shirt, she shows him some spots on her lower back. "I can't remember how I got them but those were the only burns found on my body." She feels his fingers caressing the marks at the top of her panty line and she sighs in relief. Eventually, she turns around to face him.

"Anyway, over the years I've learned that the candle was indeed the source but it was by the hands of my evil father. He was the one who took her away from me," she sobs. "He was trying to take us both away but she fought him for me."

"Oh, God," Fitz gasped in horror, without hesitation he brings her into a tight embrace, holding onto her tightly. He couldn't fathom the pain she has been living with. How could a father be so evil? Oh yea, he knows about evil fathers.

Fitz hugs her to his chest and allows her to cry.

This was the first time she had ever broke down in front of anyone. She would normally do so behind closed doors. Her hands clutched onto the front of his shirt as her body wracked with tears. She cried for her mother whom she misses daily. So many unanswered questions she has. Why didn't she leave him? Why did she had to die? Why was he so evil? The list goes on but it was futile asking any of them because there wasn't anyone to answer.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped up into his chest. She didn't mean to break down in front of him.

"Shhh, it's ok, baby. You don't have to be sorry," he consoled.

A small smile splayed on her face as she revels in his warm and comforting touch. She snuggles deeper and allows herself to succumb to sleep. Shortly after, Fitz joins her in the land of dreams; his heart aching and broken for her. He promised to treat her the best way he can, she deserves even better than him but he'll do his best by her.

* * *

><p>Olivia wakes up the next morning to the sound of Bubba's heavy breathing, she opens her eyes to see the dog staring at her sleeping face from the side of the bed, sitting up on the floor. Immediately breaking out into a smile, she rubs his head while saying, "Good morning boy. Merry Christmas to you."<p>

Bubba simple growled in delight at her comforting touch. "Where's Fitz?" The dog shakes his head to the floor, Olivia laughed and give him another pat before getting up from the bed.

With morning comes clarity, she felt a load removed from her shoulders in light of her confession. She only hopes that it wasn't too much for Fitz, fearing that he wouldn't be able to handle her emotional baggage. Deciding to put aside those unpleasant feelings aside, she decides to be happy and revel in the moment. After all it was Christmas morning and with it comes some cheers.

Once her bladder was relieved and her teeth brushed, she undoes her head scarf and fluffs out her curls. She makes her way to her overnight bag and grabs the small box with the gift she got him.

Making her way downstairs, she hears Christmas music. She smiles widely and sings along to one of her favorite songs.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

With Bubba hot on her heels, she makes her way into the kitchen to see Fitz standing at the stove preparing what she presumes was breakfast. She smiles at his back, enjoying seeing his domesticated side. He looked so comfortable manning the spatula that she didn't want to interrupt him, but then Bubba growls and he turns around to look in their direction. The breathtaking smile he gives her, was enough to almost make her knees give out.

Pancakes forgotten, he saunters over to her and kisses the radiantly beautiful woman standing in his kitchen with her emerald green nightshirt on. She was the only festive looking thing in his house, well except for the matching Charlie Brown tree she'd decorated for him. One morning when he'd picked her up for work, she'd gifted him it and ever since it took home on one of the side tables in the living room.

"Merry Christmas, Livvie," he greets her with a hug and sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she murmurs against his lips. "For you," she extends the gift box to him.

"Thank you," he gratefully accepts.

Wrapped up in each other's arms they reveled in the moment.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

She smiles before answering, "The best."

"Good, because I have a lot of things plan for today."

"Oh really?" She raises an arched eyebrow.

"Really," Fitz extracts himself from her arms and gives her a peck. While he was walking away he felt her dainty hand smack his bottom.

He laughs, caught by surprise; throwing her a pointed look over his shoulder, he says, "I'll get you back for that."

"Ooooo, I'm shivering in my boots," she jests, shaking her legs for dramatic effect.

"So full of sass. I have half the mind to stop cooking breakfast and put you over my knees and spank you."

Olivia opens her eyes widely while smirking at him, "I won't complain."

Fitz' mouth drops open by her candor, she was so full of surprises and he loved it. He stores that piece of useful information at the back of his mind for future purposes. Even though they'd both decided to take things slow, they were ready whenever the moment presents itself. Both of their blood work was good and she was on the pills. Albeit Fitz' wild past, he was always sure to protect himself.

"You're a naughty girl," he said, shaking his head.

"Only one way to find out," she flirted before heading towards the kitchen table and setting it for breakfast.

A few minutes later Fitz delivers a heap of red and green pancakes. It took her by surprise but she thought it was cute. However, nothing prepared her for the red eggs and green bacon he brought next; she almost fell out of her chair laughing– everything within her being tried to keep the laughter constricted inside of her chest.

Fitz looks at her amused expression and feigns hurt by asking, "what's wrong?"

His question accompanied by his boyish charm made her let go of the reins and she burst into uncontrollable laughter. He too laughs at the odd appearance of the food. What was he thinking when he googled Christmas recipes and picked the one that suggested coloring the food festively?

"I'm so sorry, it looked a lot better when I saw it online. We don't have to eat any of this," he said in between laughs.

She was moved by his mindfulness, it was very cute. "It's ok, I don't like green eggs and ham, Olivia I am," she jests.

Fitz laughs at her Dr. Seuss reference; and together they sat and ate their first Christmas breakfast together. Fitz opens his gift and smiles at the Fitbit Surge she got him, he was meaning to get one for himself as it was a great way to track his workouts. He gives her a heartfelt thanks and also produces a small box. Olivia gasps at the Michael Kors rose gold plated stainless steel bracelet watch he got her. She marveled at his taste and told him that it was something she would've picked for herself.

When they were finished with breakfast, Fitz looked at the time and realized that they only had a few minutes to arrive at the location before it was too late. He told Olivia that he would like to take her somewhere but they needed to leave fast, quickly they bundled up into winter clothes before heading out the front door and into the truck. The snow was falling heavily but that didn't deter them.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Wimbledon park where a lot of people were already there holding up balloons in their hands. _Great, we made it on time. _

He attaches the leach onto Bubba as they made their way from the parking lot through the snow.

"What is this place?" She asks as they made their way to the crowd of people.

"Every year people come here to release balloons for love ones that are no longer with them. The year my mother died, I found out about it by one of the nurses and I went that Christmas but I've never came back. Last night after you told me about your mother (he refuses to acknowledge her poor excuse of a father) I thought maybe it's a good idea for you to remember her this Christmas." He pauses and points his finger to the right before continuing to speak, "Over there we can get balloons and write their names and a special message on them and then join the others in releasing it."

Olivia didn't know what to say, she was overwhelmed with emotion that it rendered her speechless. Her eyes watery but the tears didn't spill.

Fitz looks on expectantly, holding his breath – hoping that he wasn't pushing her too far, until she said, "I would like that. I would like that a lot." He finally breathe easy

He hugs her with one arm and together they made their way to the person selling the balloons. Well it was more of a contribution rather than a sales, all of the money would go towards cancer research.

Olivia got a white balloon, her mother's favorite color and Fitz got a red and green one, keeping up with the Christmas theme. They both writes their mother's names on it along with _I love you and miss you_. Olivia smiles through the entire process, feeling somewhat connected to her mother today. She didn't feel like the ten year old child that had to put on a brave face because her grandmother always demanded that she fix it properly. She felt free in the fact that it was ok to miss and long for her mother, she wasn't weak for wanting her back but only human. All thanks to this sensual, compassionate, thoughtful man beside her, who'd enabled her with courage to fully remember her mother.

As they stood in that moment, surrounded by hundreds of other people, she looks up to the bleak skies and whispers an, "I love you, mommy," before letting the balloons go. Olivia stares at the balloons until she could no longer see them, her eyes swimming in tears.

She finally looks down to see Fitz staring intently at her. His face wearing a foreign look.

Out of the blue he murmurs, "I'm falling in love with you, Olivia."

Her heart skipped a beat, her body trembled as the weight of his words impact her. She opens her mouth and replies in a faint voice, "I'm falling in love with you too."

Fitz lets go of the breath he didn't know he was holding; just like before he brought her body flushed against his, and squeezed her like his life depended on her touch.

Bubba's bark broke them out from their reverie.

Olivia laughed, "I think someone is ready to go."

"Ok, boy we're going now."

They walked out of the park, replying to the Merry Christmas greetings that were spoken to them on their way out.

Once they were back in the truck, Olivia's cellphone rings, confused by who would be calling her she answers it.

"Hello," she answered the private number hesitantly.

"Hey Olivia, its Chief Beene, Merry Christmas."

Olivia smiles, "Merry Christmas to you too chief."

Fitz gives her a befuddle look, like why was the chief calling you on Christmas morning?

"Really...? Oh my goodness that's great... What's the address...? Can I go now...? Yea... Thank you so much chief... I truly appreciate it..."

Olivia hangs up the phone with a beam. Without having to ask what's up, she tells him what the phone call was about. "He got the foster care address for Sarah. Is it ok if we went over to see her now?"

"Of course," he agrees. He knows how she feels about Sarah and he wouldn't deny her from seeing her.

"Wait, crap, I don't have any gift to give her."

"Open the glove compartment."

She opens it to see a Barbie doll, a yoyo, a twenty piece puzzle set and a red bouncy balls. "You're really Fire Clause," she teases, grateful that he had extra toys because most stores were closed on Christmas Day and she didn't want to show up empty handed.

Fitz starts the truck and says, "That's why you're Fire Clause 2.0. You complement me."

She smiles absorbing his kind words, she could honestly see them together for the long haul. Something she'd never wanted with any of her exes. He complements her in a way that makes her a better version of herself. Was this what true love does?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: it's been awhile but I hope you enjoyed it. Was going to upload yesterday but that thing that women experiences every month got the best of me :( anyways I made it.**

**Song : _Like Real People Do by Hozier_**

**Was it too soon for them to admit that they're falling for each other?**

**We got some backstory on Liv's past and it's sad. We'll also get into Fitz' story another time. BTW, do you want Big Jerry to be dead or alive? If he's alive that means Fitz is estranged from him. I can swing it both ways. **

**How sweet of him to take her to the park to release balloons for her mother? So I know most times events like that happens during the summertime when there are clear skies but this is fan fiction, most things goes lol. **

**Don't worry y'all they'll be getting down and dirty soon ;) **

**Like always, thank you for reading and reviewing this story. **

**Until next time,**

**Xoxo**


	10. End of a Spell

**A/N: A new chapter already? Absolutely! This chapter picks up on the night of Christmas. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>It was 8 PM when Fitz and Olivia returned to her apartment building, she didn't want the incredible day to end and neither did he.<p>

"Do you really have to go?" He whiningly asked.

"Yes, babe," she places a chaste kiss on his lips to assuage his disappointed feelings. "We have to work tomorrow and we both need sufficient sleep."

Fitz pulls her bottom lip into his mouth and sucks on it. Olivia moans at the simple action, feeling an electric current run straight to her core.

"Fitz," she moans against his mouth. He was turning her on beyond the point of return.

Releasing his hold on her plump lips, he says, "Sleep with me tonight. Grab some work clothes and you'll go to work from my place."

Olivia listens to his flawless proposition, she wouldn't turn down spending more time with him.

With a smile, she says,"Ok, I'll go grab some things."

Fitz smiles happily, glad that she agreed to his offer.

Thirty minutes later they were snuggled together on the couch watching Home Alone while Bubba laid on the floor asleep. They'd already showered and dressed in their night clothes. This time Olivia wore a white two piece chemise and shorts set while Fitz wore navy blue drawstring pajamas bottom and red fitted t-shirt. Olivia was salivating at the sight of him.

During a commercial break she raised up the topic of Sarah. They talked about how happy she was when they visited her with gifts. Olivia was surprised that she remembered her name. They spent a few hours playing with the little girl and the other three children that lived in the foster home. The foster care mother, Ms. Pam, seemed to be a very caring middle aged woman. Olivia was able to converse with her individually to glean how Sarah was really doing. She'd learned that Sarah was having trouble sleeping, she would wake up in the middle of the night crying for her mother but Ms. Pam was there to console her. Before leaving, she made plans with Ms. Pam to visit with Sarah more often.

"If I was in a better place in life I would adopt her but I really can't take on that sort of responsibility," she admitted. There was no way she could possibly take care of a five year old by herself while working her crazy job.

Fitz strokes her hair, "I know babe but you can still be a part of her life."

She smiles against his chest, "That's the plan. By the way, did I thank you for today?"

"You did, like a thousand time."

Olivia laughs because it probably was true. She was extremely grateful for the way he treated her today. She plants a soft kiss on his chest before stretching her neck and kissing his jawline. With her face a few inches from his ears, she whispers, "well thank you. I truly had a great Christmas."

He whispers back, "me too."

The couple fell into a comfortable silence as they finished the movie.

By the time they'd finally retire to bed it was around 10 PM.

A few minutes had passed and neither was able to fall asleep. The heat radiating underneath the covers was unbearable; they were too aware of the other's body.

As Fitz laid behind Olivia in a spooning position, he willed his body to not become aroused but it was futile. Watching the white satin fabric contrasting beautifully with her sofa mocha skin with her nipples peeping through, finally got him to his breaking point where willpower was naught. He wanted her the minute he saw her stepped out of his en suite bathroom two hours ago.

Meanwhile, Olivia's mind was thinking about what it would feel like to have him inside of her. He was so close but yet so far. She could literally feel his arousal boring into her back. Unable to ignore him anymore, she turns around to face him; she could see the fire in his eyes and it only stirred her arousal making it much more potent.

They looked intently into each other's eyes, hoping to gauge the other's thoughts. Fitz watches her expressive eyes for any clue on what she's thinking.

Both taking short, deep breaths, waited for the other to make the first move. It was an eternity before Fitz was reaching out to gently caress her face with the back of his hand.

"I want to make love to you," he speaks in a deep voice.

"Ok," she croaked.

Fitz wasted no time fusing their lips together, he attacked her with urgency. She moans as his tongue surges through her slightly parted lips, her right hand moves to his silky curls in reciprocation, slim fingers running through it. He flips her onto her back, lips still join together, and settles between her thighs as he continued to kiss her with an intense passion. When it'd become too difficult to breathe, they finally pulled apart for air.

He watches the slight rise and fall of her ample breasts, wanting to touch them he lies on his side as to not put his full body weight on her. With one leg between hers, she was able to feel his raging erection on her thigh. To fulfill his dreams of worshipping her round mounds, he places wet kisses on her neck column while his large hand cups and squeezes her left breast then right.

"Ahh," she cries when he pinches her erect nipples through the satin material. Her essence was spilling out onto her underwear, seeping through her shorts.

"You're so beautiful," he mutters, taking in her full beauty before pushing one of his hands inside her shorts. Immediately, she started grinding her core onto his long fingers. "Shit, you're so wet," he groans. Fitz could feel himself twitching in his pants by the new discovery.

Olivia aggressively pulls his head up in order for their mouths to reconnect. Her kisses were heavenly, like sweet wine paired with the right food. He wanted more, he needed to taste her. Removing his wet fingers, he parts their kiss and brings one of them to his mouth for a taste. It was aphrodisiac. "So sweet," he mumbles before giving her his other finger. Olivia immediately latches on her mouth to his middle finger and begins to suck her essence off. Fitz watches as she takes his entire finger in her mouth; the sight had him envisioning her with his cock throat deep. It was completely erotic.

"You're going to be the death of me," he rumbles in a low dangerous voice.

Moving down her body, Fitz slowly pulls down her shorts and lace underwear.

"Ahh," Olivia moans again, as the slight chilly air kisses her core. She was throbbing with need. "Fitz..." She begs in not so much words for him to stop staring at her pussy and touch it.

"So beautiful," he whispers into the dimly lit room.

Olivia leans back onto the pillow and braces herself for what will be the most sexually satisfying moment of her life thus far. She'd already received a preview of what his tongue can do; her body trembles in anticipation.

She squirms with each kiss and nips he placed onto her insteps, calves and inner thighs. The closer he got to her center the more she trembled with need. Unable to control her thoughts and actions, she brings her hands to her heavy breasts where she teases and pinches her nipples.

"Oh God!" She exclaims when she felt the first flick of his tongue between her wet slit.

"So tasty," he mutters as he began to feast on her core. This was the best tasting pussy he'd ever had in his life. The simple taste of her made him drunk on love. Needing to be closer to her, he lifts both of her shapely legs and puts them over his shoulder.

Olivia's hands leaves her breasts and connects with his hair. He was assaulting her with a vengeance. She pulls and tugs on his hair tighter with the deeper his tongue goes. Her moans grew louder with each rub his nose made against her engorged clit.

"Oh God, Fitz. Oh God..." She cried as he sucks on her throbbing bundle of nerves. Each nerve end was on fire; she felt like crawling out of her skin. The intense feeling of her orgasm kept building and Fitz relentlessly sucks on her clit.

With each moan, cry or plea that she made, caused Fitz' testosterone level to increase. He was a man on a mission, and that was to drive his woman certifiably crazy. He may've been out of the game for a while but certain skills are never forgotten. With each tug and push of his head she gave, he felt confident that he was satisfying her with his mouth.

With one final flick to her core, he felt her dam broke, releasing a new stream of sweet nectar. He laps up her essence hungrily while holding onto her trembling body.

Olivia didn't know what had hit her but it felt damn good as she came down from her high. Her body felt lighter, her eyes seeing clearer and her nose breathing better but she knew her night was far from over.

Fitz moves up from his place of worship to her face. Her daze eyes and flush face was all the confirmation he needed to know that she was satisfied.

He kisses her, allowing her to taste her essence on his lips. The poignant taste renewed her arousal for him.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way?" He asked after parting their lips.

Without hesitation, she answered, "yes. I want to feel all of you, Fitz." She moves her lower half suggestively.

Fitz gives her another toe curling kiss before moving back to rid himself of his pajamas bottom and t-shirt. At the same time Olivia removed her chemise, leaving herself fully naked.

Olivia took in his chiseled form, from the sinewy muscles of his ass all the way to his biceps. He has the body of a Greek god, tall and majestic. As he advanced to her, she watches the muscles in his chest roll underneath his tattoo, she was so occupied by his top half that she failed to take in his erect manhood.

It wasn't until he was on his knees straddling her thighs that she notice his stiff cock. He was greatly blessed, abundantly proportioned in both length and width. Of course she'd seen his penis when she'd jacked him off but seeing it unrestrained by his pants was completely different. The healthy color and veins that were protruded made her mouth water. She'd never givien a guy heads before but in that moment she wouldn't hesitate to give it to Fitz if he asked her to.

He watched her watching his cock and it made him twitch when he saw her licking her lower lips. Fitz strokes himself and he saw her eyes grew wider and her mouth falls open.

"Fitz..." She panted as she watched him fisting his cock in his hands. She couldn't wait to feel him, the wetness running down her inner thighs evidence of her impatience. "Baby..." Her voice croaked as he spread his precum across his tip.

Deciding that he'd teased her enough, he lowers his body to her. Immediately, she locks her legs around his waist and began to rub her core on his stomach.

"I want you now," she demanded as she furiously moves against his stomach for friction while sucking on his neck, sure to leave a mark but she didn't care. Watching Fitz touch himself, caused every bodily restraint to fly out the window. She needed to feel his overly blessed cock deep inside of her.

Rubbing himself against her wetness, he coats his shaft in her essence.

"Fuck!" She screamed out when the tip of his cock hits her clit.

"You like that?" Fitz hissed, hitting her clit again with the stiff head.

Olivia didn't answer but instead bit down on his shoulder.

"Shit, Livvie!" He never expected her to bite him and he wasn't even inside of her yet. The fact that she did, turned him on even more. He felt her wet kisses easing the sting of her assault.

Positioning himself in the right angle between her wide opened legs, Fitz slowly eases himself in. She was so warm, wet and tight. "Fuck!" He groans when her walls flutter around him.

Her mind was mush, not one coherent thought could be found when he filled her to the hilt. Olivia had never felt intimacy like this before, to her it was some out of the world shit. She could feel him all the way in and pressing snugly against her wall.

"Fitz...God...move...baby move..." She begged when he wasn't moving.

Fitz lowers himself onto his elbows, draw the comforter up to cover their lower half from the chill before he began to move in and out of her. With his mouth by her ears, he nibbles on it as he strokes in and out of her slick heat.

"You feel so good... So wet and tight... Sweet baby," he murmured in her ears.

Olivia's legs was securely around him, her heels pressed into his butt, her hands on his back. With each deep thrust he gave, her fingernails scratches him. With their chests completely touching, she can feel his muscles undulate with each penetration.

"You feel so good...too...baby...Right there...oh..." Olivia's words were cut off when Fitz started swiveling his hips to the right, hitting her sweet spot over and over.

With her encouragement, Fitz kept doing what she told him she wanted. He was given gibberish in return as he picks up his pace. He moves both hands to the bedhead for leverage as he pound into her.

Olivia's mouth returns to his shoulder and she bites him again.

"Fuck!" Fitz growled at the painful but strangely pleasurably feeling. He increases his pace and she increases her scratches on his back. They were both driven by primal animalistic need. Olivia let go and allowed herself to be overpowered by this capable, potent, alpha man. Never had she experienced such synchronization in the bedroom. With each powerful thrust, her breasts rubs against his soft chest hair. The chaffing motion increased her oversensitivity in her nipples.

Bringing one hand between them, Fitz rubs circles onto her hidden pearl. He applied just the right amount of pressure to push her over the edge.

"I'm cumming..." She pants as she feels him go deeper, his hands were everywhere and it made her extremely heady.

"Let go, Livvie," he growled.

"Fu-" she was cut off when he attacked her lips with his. The minute his tongue met hers, she felt her body explode like the Fourth of July. Her walls spasm around his cock tightly but he still kept thrusting, prolonging her orgasm. The headiness of his kiss and the deep penetration almost made her blackout during her orgasm. She swear she saw stars behind her closed eyelids. Roughly pulling away her mouth from his, she screams at the top of her lungs for air.

Her loud wail caused Fitz to spill over, shooting his hot seed into her. His hands holds onto the headboard tightly as his body stiffens on top of her. Together they rode the waves of their orgasm, ending their dry spell.

They stayed like this for a few moments both trying to collect their wits and calm their breathing. Eventually, Fitz rolls off of her and onto his back. Breathing still slightly jarred, they looked up at the ceiling in silence.

"Wow," they both let out at the same time and laughed when they did.

Turning on their sides, they faced each other, both giving the other shy smiles. They really consecrated their relationship was both of their thoughts. There was absolutely no going back after this. This, what they'd experienced tonight cannot be explained, it was pure magical.

"That was amazing," Olivia let out. She'd never had sex like that before. Sex with her two exes was ok but this was phenomenal. She felt like she could do complete world domination, that was how high she felt.

"It really was. Incredible. Spectacular. Mind blowing and every other word that says the best sex of my life," he admitted unashamedly.

Olivia looked at him with squinted eyes, "really?" She asked blushingly.

Fitz smiled lovingly at her, proffering a hand to stroke her face, "really," he confirmed. "Although I've never had someone bit me before."

Olivia groans and covers her eyes when she sees the two red bite marks on his shoulder, luckily for him she didn't break skin. She didn't know what had come over her to do such a thing, she'd never done so before.

Fitz thought it cute that she was being shy now. So he allowed her a few seconds to hide before he pry away her hands from her face.

"Look at me," his deep baritone voice demanded of her.

She looks up at him and she felt her heart burst as his face wore the same expression like he did earlier at the park.

"You can bite me any day," he drawled sexily which caused Olivia to erupt into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>The next morning as they got ready for work, the couple shared intimate touches and smiles. Their relationship was becoming more solidified by the passing of each moment, they were getting deep but neither was scared.<p>

They were in their own little bubble as they drove through traffic and even when they arrived in the parking lot of the fire station.

Fitz looks over to Olivia on the passenger side and gives her a panty dropping smile.

"Lieutenant, you can't be looking at me like that when we start our shift," she warns in a voice far from serious.

"Like what?" Fitz feigns ignorance.

"Like you want to get into my pants," she answered with a smirk.

Fitz bites his lower lip and releases it slowly before replying, "Because I do."

Olivia shakes her head but she couldn't blame him. She was counting down the end of their long 24 hours shift so she can get her some more loving.

"How about I give you a kiss now and you can get in my pants tomorrow?" She asks in a sultry tone.

Fitz groans in acceptance; leaning over the middle seat, he tilts her chin up with one of his hands and brings his face to hers. "Sounds like a reasonable compromise, Pope," and he kisses her with careful attention. The kiss that was meant to be innocent turn heated in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, it was abruptly ended when two of their colleagues who'd happened to pass by the truck started banging on the truck hood to get their attention.

Startled apart, Olivia and Fitz laughed when they saw the two men whistling and banging on the vehicle like a banshee.

"Go away," Fitz groaned with his forehead rested against hers.

Olivia laughs and playfully smacks his right thigh, "come on lieutenant, we have 5 minutes until our shift starts.

"They're getting extra drills today," Fitz jokes as he removes his key from the ignition.

"Don't be a grouch, you had too good of a night to be a grouch," she quipped with an arched eyebrow and smirk on her face.

Fitz' face immediately turns into a smile as he remember his sexy night with his sex woman. "Thanks for the reminder, baby."

"You're welcome."

Both took a deep breath before opening their individual doors to head inside for the beginning of their shift.

As they entered the communal area, the guys were catcalling them. Apparently Jason and Floyd, the two guys that saw them kissing had already spread the news to the others.

"Hey love birds!"

"Save any spit for yourselves?"

"Do you need your tonsils check?"

Fitz and Olivia simply ignored them and went about their business.

* * *

><p>Olivia was at her locker when Abby came in wearing a grim smile.<p>

"Hey," Olivia greeted her.

"You and Grant, huh?"

Olivia raises her eyebrows at her neither confirming nor denying her relationship with him.

"I thought he was gay but I guess not," she said casually.

Ok, this was awkward, Olivia thought. She continued to be silent as Abby continued talking.

"I mean, I'm happy for you. Yayyy. You got Lieutenant Grant while I got knocked up by somebody I don't know. Yippee," she faked cheered.

Olivia was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in her presence.

"Alright Abby. Are you done?"

"I'm sorry Liv. It's just that you always get the good things in life while I'm given crap."

Olivia dry chuckles at her statement because she really didn't know her or her life struggles. "Abby, you don't know what you're talking about so I suggest you stop talking," she told her evenly.

"Your life is way better than mine, if only I was you," she continued to whine.

Olivia sighs and closes her locker room. "Well you can't be me so I suggest you be you. Forge the life you want, Abby." Olivia could feel her patience running thin. She was not going to deal with her jealousy. The morning was too early for that.

"I guess so. Anyways, congrats."

Olivia nods her head in acknowledgement before retreating out of the locker room. She didn't know what her deal was.

She returns to the communal area and sits next to Harrison. All through the conversation about how he spent his Christmas, Olivia could feel _his_ eyes on her.

Pulling out her iPhone, she shoots him a text.

**OP: Stop staring at me and focus on your conversation.**

With a smile on her face, she turned her attention back onto Harrison. A few seconds passed when she felt the vibration of her phone. She discreetly views the message on the screen and was grateful that she did.

**FG: I can't stay focused for some reason, all I can see is your wet pussy staring at me. **

Olivia did everything to make sure that she didn't appear as flushed as she felt. How could Fitz do this to her? The telltale throbbing had return to her center with a vengeance. Damn!

Before she was able to reply to him, the presence of Chief Beene filled the room.

"Good morning everyone. Hope you had a great Christmas."

There was some light sucking of teeth from two of the firefighters on Stephen's squad. They even turned their backs when the chief was speaking. Olivia looked on in shocked, it was no secret that the chief was gay. While others were nonchalant about it others were much against it.

"Pope!" Olivia was startled when she heard her name being called loudly.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"I said I would like to see you and Lt. Grant in my office now," Chief Beene said with slight irritation in his voice.

Olivia looked at Fitz who appeared calm, she stood to her feet and walked the path to Cyrus' office.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo, so they did it. I always had a plan that when they became intimate that it would be natural, one minute watching TV and then bam they're doing it. Lol. I hope I didn't disappoint y'all. Smut always makes me embarrass when I write it but I push through for my peeps lol. **

**Now poor Fitz is not going to be able to take off his shirt in public anymore since he has a biter on his hand. Lol**

**So, Ms. Abby is a tad bit jealous. What's your thoughts on that? **

** What does Cyrus want with them?**

**Let me know how you find this chapter and how you felt that our couple went all the way with each other?**

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing my stories. I appreciate it very much. **

**Until next time,**

**Xoxo**


	11. Misconceptions

**A/N: Here's a new update. Glad that so many of you expressed your joy that they finally did the do last chapter. Woohoo! Hope you'll enjoy this new update. There's a three weeks' time jump after the Cyrus confrontation. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"I said I would like to see you and Lt. Grant in my office now," Chief Beene said with slight irritation in his voice.<em>

_Olivia looked at Fitz who appeared calm, she stood to her feet and walked the path to Cyrus' office._

"I want to congratulate the two of you for going above and beyond for the underprivileged families in this community. Your work has been truly noted and appreciated. Thank you." Cyrus commends the duo on their outstanding toy drive for this year. Over a hundred family was served.

Olivia was relieved that it wasn't about their relationship he'd called them in to talk about so she simply nodded her response with a smile.

"It's been our pleasure, chief," Fitz counters, also with a smile.

Both were shaping up to leave but was stalled when Cyrus cleared his throat.

"But, that's not all I want to talk to you about," Cyrus gives them both a look with raised eyebrows.

Olivia mentally kicked herself for thinking that he wouldn't have something to say about their relationship.

Both Liv and Fitz stood mute as they awaited the older man's comments about their relationship.

"It's become my knowledge, as a matter-of-fact everyone's knowledge that the two of you are dating. I want to be clear when I say that although it's not against the rules for you two to date since you're not under Lt. Grant's direct supervision, I expect nothing short of professionalism when you're at work. I don't care if you all had a fight the night before, but when you enter into this firehouse, personal feelings will be put aside and you will get the job done. This job is way too serious and there's no room for distractions. Am I making myself clear?"

Fitz and Olivia were both surprised by the very authoritative tone that he spoke in.

"Understood," Olivia was the first to confirm.

"Nothing but professionals here," Fitz said with the wave of a palm.

Cyrus' cracks a small smile at them. He expected nothing less from two of his best workers. They both took pride in doing their jobs to the best of their abilities. A small part of him was even happy for them, everyone deserved happiness and that's why he was going to live his truth in the open despite of the few naysayers.

"Alright, since that's settle. That'll be all." Cyrus dismissed with the wave of a hand.

Fitz allowed Olivia to walk through the door first but was stopped when Cyrus called his name. Looking back over his shoulder he sees his chief giving him a thumbs up, the sight of his approval caused Fitz to smile and shake his head. Nodding in acknowledgement, Fitz finally walked through the door behind his woman in high spirits.

As soon as they'd walked through the door, Fitz ambled to Olivia's side and pinched the skin covering her ribcage.

"Be a professional," she hissed at him playfully.

In a dangerously low tone he countered, saying, "I am the epitome of professionalism but something about you make me want to ravage you in my office."

Olivia threw her head back and laugh at his candor. She'd learned that he was a jokester when he gets ready; so many of his comments didn't hold much significance. However, she could tell that there was some seriousness to his random statement.

"Maybe one day you will," she retorted before swaying her hips away from him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>3 Weeks Later <span>_**

For the past 3 weeks Olivia and Fitz had become inseparable. Many of their time was spent getting to know each while fucking the other's brains out. They'd already discovered the things that they liked and disliked in the bedroom. Fitz liked that Olivia was vocal and wasn't shy in telling him what she wanted him to do to her, he loved that she could be so demure in public, while behind closed door she turned into a sexual aggressor. She was everything that he could've hoped for; intellectually, emotionally and sexually. When they weren't working, sexing or talking, they spent lots of time cuddled together watching movies.

However happy their lives have been, Fitz was having trouble understanding why for the past two days she was giving him the cold shoulders. She declined an overnight stay at his house feigning that she was too tired the night prior. Fitz empathized and offered to stay at her house instead but she also declined his wishes.

Since she wasn't going to spend time with him on their off day, Fitz had no trouble agreeing to work the twelve hours shift for one of the lieutenants who had a family emergency.

Currently on the truck, leading to a desolated part of town in pursuit to fight a contained fire, he was thinking about his girlfriend and her sudden onset of moods. It was getting to him the more he thought of it, he didn't know if it was something he did or not. Knowing that now was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts, he pushed aside all personal feelings.

* * *

><p>Sitting nervously in the waiting room, Olivia flipped through one of the generic health magazines found at a doctor's office as Abby undergo the procedure in one of the operating room. Abby had stalled the appointment for weeks waiting on her personal days to be approved so she'll have her two days to recover. Until she'd confirmed with HR two days ago that she would get her days off, only then did she approach Olivia about the morning appointment.<p>

This was the first and last time Olivia hoped to ever visit such a place, the workers were friendly and warm but the hostile environment of the protesters outside were both scary and unnerving. It was an experiencing that she would never forget, she almost begged Abby to turn away when one of the protestors hurled a shoe in their direction. It was a daunting experience, more so when you're on the third day of your period.

Thinking about the past two days, Olivia felt bad for the way she has been treating Fitz but she couldn't help it. When she was on her period, she's extremely moody and doesn't like being around people. If it wasn't for Abby's predicament, Olivia wouldn't have left her bed much less her apartment. It was already bad that she had to work on the first day of it and pretend like she was fine and not cramping every hour when she suffers from a mild case of menorrhagia; some months worse than some. She'd convinced herself that it was best that she wasn't around Fitz during this time. Her way of dealing with things has always been by herself with herself. After all she's a silent sufferer who's afraid of reaching out for help.

The shrill sound of sirens startled her from her thoughts. Sheer curiosity of the other sitters as well as hers were piqued. Being the fourth to rise from her seat to walk outside into the cold weather, she came upon the scene. The fire was already out and smoke was emanating from the building next door, apparently it wasn't even anything big to begin with.

Content with the knowledge she'd gain Olivia was turning around to return inside the building when she heard her name being called.

"Olivia!"

Looking around, she notices Quinn, one of the paramedics on the first shift, it wasn't until then that she realized that it was firehouse 51 who was on the call. Olivia forgetting where she was walked towards Quinn and greeted her.

She quickly embraces the perky young raven haired woman.

"How are you? It's been too long. We have to catch up," Quinn gushed on her friend.

"I'm doing well and yes we need to catch up soon. How are you doing? By the way, Happy New Year." Olivia said since it was the first time she'd seen her since the ball struck 12 ringing in 2015 a few weeks ago.

"Same to you, darling. What are you...? Wait..." Quinn paused after her brain put two and two together as she properly examined the building behind her friend. "Are you...Uh...? Were you pregnant?"

Olivia looked puzzled at her for a few seconds before realization hit her. "Oh, oh... No, no, no," she shook her head. "Here with somebody."

"Oh ok. It's not like it's my business or anything, just was curious. Sorry for assuming that," Quinn apologize profusely, feeling stupid that she even voiced such a question.

Olivia shakes her head as she speaks, nonverbally telling her that an apology wasn't needed.

"Perkins, are you ready or what?" Alisa, Quinn's partner called from the ambulance.

"Yea, yea, have some patience, Lee," Quinn shouted back.

"Alright, Liv, I gotta go but please text me. I could surely do with a girls' night out. We have so much to talk about. I know our schedules conflict but I'm dying to get the 411 on you and Grant." Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed when Quinn made googily eyes at her. "Don't think I didn't hear about you two. Girl it's not that I blame you because I would've jumped on that train if I had the chance," Quinn spoke rapidly all the while laughing during short breaks.

Olivia too laughed and smiled at her friend. She didn't have much female friends and as of late Abby was getting closer and closer to being removed from that list but for some reason she couldn't fully cut her off. She needed to be there for her friend because if she was in a similar situation, she would hope that someone would be there for her.

"I'm down, honey, just call me when we're both off on the same day."

The two women hugged good bye before going their separate ways. Olivia reentered through the front door of the clinic, oblivious to the familiar pair of eyes watching her like a hawk.

"Grant, are you ready to go?"

Fitz nodded, barely acknowledging the person before making his way back onto the fire truck. From a few feet away, Fitz saw a woman looking like his Livvie emerging from the abortion clinic but he wasn't sure and was skeptical that it was her. After all he didn't know any reason why she'd be there. His suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later when he saw her walking towards Perkins and embracing her. Fitz felt weak and sick to his stomach. He felt like a repeat of his past was happening. As he sat in the passenger seat of the fire truck his mind went back to eight years ago.

**_Eight Years Ago Santa Barbara, California._**

_"Fitz, I'm pregnant," his somewhat serious girlfriend at the time, Tiffany, tells him._

_He felt like the wind had been knock right out of his chest from her admission. What!? She can't be pregnant. We always used condoms, he thought to himself. _

_Before Fitz could've replied, she said nonchalantly, "well I was pregnant."_

_Feeling his anger rising at her ever changing mind, Fitz spat, "well which one is it Tiffany?!"_

_Tiffany stood in front of him and rolled hazel colored eyes at him, "the latter. I found out two weeks ago that I was 4 weeks pregnant and I got rid of it last week."_

_Fitz befuddled, blinks at her with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"_

_"You heard what I said. I wasn't going to bring a child into this world because A. I'm not ready for a baby and B. You're a cheating ass and not fit to be anyone's father. Even if I was ready to be a parent it wouldn't be with the likes of you," her words were spoken with calculated amounts of venom, enough to poison his veins. _

_"So as far as I can say, this, whatever this was between us, is over."_

_Fitz watches as Tiffany turns her back, flips her blonde hair over her shoulders and walk completely out of his life for good. He was ashamed to say that even that experience didn't stop him from chasing everything with skirt. _

**_End of Flashback_**

Fitz shakes himself out of that memory and his mind immediately ran to Olivia. It had been a little over a month since they'd start having sex. _Was she pregnant and decided to terminate it behind my back? _Fitz didn't know if he could forgive her if that was the case. He couldn't live through that sort of devastation again. He hoped that if in fact she was pregnant that she would talk to him before making terminative decisions on her own.

As the truck pulls up back to the firehouse, Fitz still felt queasy and uneasy. He couldn't get seeing Olivia at that place out of his mind. Sucking up to his lot in life, he mindlessly goes through the remaining 6 hours of his shift worrying about his future with Olivia.

* * *

><p>Later that day after getting Abby settled in her apartment and spending some time with her, Olivia returned to her apartment around six. Tired from the day's activities, she got home, took a long shower, overdose on some aspirin (not really), ate some leftovers from the fridge and went to sleep.<p>

Two hours later, she was roused from her sleep by loud banging on her front door. Looking at her phone, she sees that it was already 9 PM and that she had 10 missed calls all stemming from Fitz.

"Shit," she mutters to herself, becoming alert by the long missed call log. Olivia hadn't spoken to him all day except for the text message she'd sent that morning in response to his message that he was picking up a 12 hours shift from 5:30 AM to 5:30 PM for another lieutenant. Stealthily rising from the bed, she makes sure to check that she hadn't leak during her sleep — once that was cleared, she grabbed her robe from behind the bedroom door, and proceeded to the incessantly banging front door.

Looking through the peephole, she sees gray stormy eyes staring angrily at the door. Alarmed and worried by his expression, she immediately opens the door for him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked as he walked through her front door without so much as a "hi", kiss or hug; something that she'd become accustomed to. Instead he walked inside of her apartment with a rigid jaw and tense shoulders.

"Fitz?" She looked on even more worriedly. She'd never seen him like this before. Closing the door softly behind her, she locks it securely.

He stands with his back towards her in the small foyer space. She watched him and waited for him to say something.

Her mouth open and ready to call his name again was interrupted when he asked, "Where were you today?"

Olivia immediately got defensive by his question. Living with an overbearing grandmother for eight years caused Olivia to detest that question. She was a grown woman who turns her own keys; she doesn't feel obligated to share her every whereabouts with him.

Trying to hide the disdain in her voice, she replies coolly, "out. Why?"

"I'm going to ask you again, Olivia. Where were you today?" This time his tone was slightly elevated.

Olivia having had enough of his passive aggression decides to walk to the front of him, since he wouldn't face her.

Her heart broke at the pain shown on his face. Now she was confused by his weird behavior. Needing to get to the bottom of all this miscommunications, she asked, "Fitz, I'm confused by your question. Why are you so upset?"

Fitz takes a deep breath before shifting his weight from one leg to the next. He realized that he needed to calm down because he really didn't know the full story and he was already jumping to conclusions.

He takes off his heavyweight jacket and slowly pulls off his boots before taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch.

Settling on the couch, Fitz opens and closes his mouth twice before he was able to tell her what's upsetting him. "Today I saw you at an abortion clinic."

Olivia's eyes open wide as realization sets in. Of course he was there since it was firehouse 51 that handled the call. Shit, she thinks to herself. She'd never told him about Abby's predicament, wanting to preserve her friend's privacy.

"I...Uh..." She begins to stutter.

Fitz mouth drops open in shock. It was true, she did it; his mind reeled. I should've picked that up from her sleepy state when she answered the door, he thought.

"Were you pregnant with my baby? With our baby?" He painfully asks. _Was this why she was being so distant from me?_

Immediately she responded, "Oh God no! It's not like that. Actually I'm on my period and that's why I have been acting so strangely lately."

It took him a few seconds to absorb her words. "So you were never pregnant?" He asked hesitantly for clarity.

Olivia shakes her head no. "I promise you no."

Her assurance and truthful eyes gives him the relief he has been looking for. Drawing her to his side for comfort, he kisses her temple.

"So what were you doing there today?"

Olivia takes a deep breath before saying, "promise you won't breathe a word about this?"

He chuckled for the first time in 48 hours at her cute serious face, "promise," he acquiesced.

"I went with Abby."

Fitz took a deep breath before asking, "Is she ok? I mean how's she handling the whole Stephen getting married in two weeks?"

"She's fine but is she ok ok? I really don't know. I'm trying to be a good friend to her but all she does is whine about everything. You know when we first came out," she stops and laugh at her choice of words before continuing, "She told me she thought you were gay and wait for it. She said I have this incredible life and all the good things happens to me." At the conclusion of her recap, Olivia laughed dryly at the sheer ludicrous of her friend's theory. If her life was that great then she wouldn't have been an orphan most of her life but you don't see her complaining.

They may've only been together for two months now but Fitz could tell when there's a hint of sadness in her voice. He squeezes her close to his side and kisses the top of her head.

"You're a good friend, a damn good friend. You know if Abby was my friend I would've kicked her to the curb along time but that's just me," Fitz spoke lightly, which resulted in a luscious giggle from her lips.

"I know but I don't want to give up on her yet."

"I know baby but please don't let her steal your joy. Friendships should make you happy for the most part."

Olivia sighs and stretches her limbs languidly onto the couch. She hugs his midsection as her head takes up occupancy on his lap. He smelt like his Tommy Hilfiger bath gel and uniquely him. How could she have been so stupid to push him away when he felt so great in her arms? She asks herself.

They both were quiet for a few seconds, Fitz rubbing small circles onto her lower back as if it was his way of assuaging any pains she may be experience.

Almost in a trance like state due to his ministrations, she softly mumbles, "Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you assume I was having an abortion behind your back? Granted you saw me there, but why do you think I would do something like that without consulting with you first?" The more she thought about it the more unnerved she became as to why he'd jumped to such conclusions.

Fitz lets out a long breath, for a few seconds he stopped rubbing her back. He knows that he couldn't run from his past and if they were going to go forward in a relationship with each other, there had to be no secrets. So he begins to tell her about his past.

"Just like you, I was 10 years old when my life fell apart. I remember coming home from soft ball practice one afternoon, my friend's mom had dropped me off. At that age I had my own keys to the house and I unlocked the door and went inside. As soon I got in and was heading towards the kitchen, I heard loud yelling coming from my parent's room. My father was calling my mother a whore, a slut and every other questionable names in the book while she tried to defend her honor. I immediately got worried and ran up the stairs to see what's going on and what I saw, I wasn't prepared for."

Olivia watches as he closes his eyes as though the memory was imprinted on his mind. He looked pained and ill, much like the way he appeared earlier. She intertwines their fingers and squeezes his between hers in encouragement.

He absorbs her strength and continued talking, "on the floor was a knocked-out Tim, my father's supposed best friend. He'd come home to find the two in bed. I remember the look of horror on my mother's face when she sees me entered the room. My father jumped on the moment and scrambled me to his side. With disdain in his voice, he said, "look at the whore who give birth to you. Son, if your mother can be a whore then all women are. Never trust a woman or give her your heart. They don't deserve it." That was his exact words to me." He shakes his head and laughed bitterly.

"I'm ashamed to say that for most of my dating life I treated women like empty vessels that were only good to deposit in. I took his word to heart and I believed that none were worthy enough besides a casual tryst."

Olivia's heart ached from the brokenness she hears in his voice. She would be lying if she said his confession didn't shock her but nevertheless, she didn't allow it to cloud her judgements about him

"Nameless and faceless women plagues my past and I remember just being empty. I had no respect for women because I hated my mother. I blamed her for cheating on my dad and leaving me without a mother. For fifteen years I refused to talk to her. My whole life I played the blame game and never took full responsibility for my actions, so many wake up calls I had but I never woke up. I forcefully stayed asleep, I didn't want to wake up and face my demons. I didn't want the pain in my chest to continue to hurt. I didn't want to believe that I would be an awful father if one of my hookups went through with the pregnancy, but it was all true. I was scum."

She listened to him as he vented, at some parts she held her breath as she anticipates what he would say next. This was a lot to take in but she listened anyways.

"At 22 I wasn't ready to be a dad but it hurt that I wasn't even given the privilege in the matter before it was decided for me that I won't be one. And that's why I freaked out earlier, I'm really sorry about that by the way. I can honestly say that in the past 5 years I've been by myself I've been working on me, I'm not there yet but I'm trying to be. I just hope that you won't use my past against me. Is it too much to ask that you look beyond my past and see the new me? The true me?" His voice was pleading at the end. This was the moment he was dreading, he'd bared it all to her and was hoping she wouldn't walk away from him.

Olivia empathizing and feeling the uneasiness radiating off of his body, sits up and turns her body to face him. She grabs onto his face with both of her hands so that their eyes could be on the same level. "I see you, I see the kind hearted man you are, we both came from some fucked up circumstances and we try to do our best each and every day. What's in the past is in the past, we can't do anything about that, it's gone, bye bye, that's it. But we're here now, together, and I know that we may have plenty of difficult days and bumpy roads ahead of us but we'll be fine. I believe that we'll be fine. I see you, Fitz. I see you because you let me see you. I see you," she repeats again in earnest for him to believe her words.

Fitz stares long and hard into her chocolate brown orbs, fully appreciating the caring woman in front of him. She was his first in many ways, his first committed relationship but most importantly his first love.

They stayed silently for a few seconds as the demons from the past dance in victory believing that they'd won over love; believing that they're too ugly to love. But that wasn't true, that could never be true when Fitz opens his mouth and professes, "I love you Olivia. I'm in love with you. I'm in this 100% with you. You're it for me."

Olivia audibly gasps at his profession of love. Her heart speeds up rapidly in her chest. For weeks they'd both been dancing around the three letters words. Ever since the park, the true depth of their feelings for each other was shown in their touches, looks and words. Their hearts knew that they were in love but their minds were too afraid to acknowledge it.

Overcome With emotion, she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her body flush against his, whispering similar words, "I love you too. I'm in love with you too."

Fitz pry her face from his neck in order for him to seal the moment with a sweet kiss. He took his time kissing her and she reciprocated with equal fervor, only pulling apart at the unwelcome clench of her uterus, reminding her of her current predicament.

Their reverie was also broken when Fitz' stomach let out a loud rumble, both burst into laughter at the angry sound.

"Did you eat dinner? I can get you something," she offered after her laughter had died.

"Nope I was too busy worrying about you," he quipped which resulted with a small head shake and pout from her. "But you don't have to, I can prepare something to eat. I should be asking you what you'll like to eat. You need to relax."

Olivia shrugged her shoulder and smiled shyly at him, not used to the idea of someone else taking care of her.

"And for the record if you ever pull some shit like you did these past two days again, you'll have hell to pay. I want the entire package, mood swings and period cramps, I'll take it all if that means I'll get to spend time with you."

Olivia chuckled and kissed his lips soundly. Pulling apart still feeling the sheer infectious joy in her heart, she says, "I love you so much."

He gives her his lopsided smile, the one that she absolutely, completely adores. He replies," I love you too, baby. So much...so,so much." He pecks her lips before leading her to the kitchen where he brought one of her dining chair for her to sit on while he whipped up some grilled cheese sandwich that they ate with orange juice. During the entire process Fitz told her about his reconciliation with his mother, he'd come to forgive her on her dying bed. As for his father, who was deceased two years before his mother he'd learned that he wasn't blameless in his ways. He was a man of many affairs, his wife had simply had enough and decided to step out on her own with someone close and dear to him. Making the devastation all the more real for his father when he found out.

Like all humans they weren't perfect and neither was he. He was simply happy and content that someone would love him in his imperfections.

When they'd finish eating, Olivia went to do a quick bathroom change and freshen up while he cleared the kitchen. Afterwards, they settled into bed where they snuggled and dreamed of a world where the pain of the past was a distant memory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I had this idea during work yesterday. Haha. May not upload again this weekend have _Family First_ to work on. So as we read, Cyrus does not have a problem with the relationship because Fitz is not Liv's direct supervisor so it's all good. We learned that Fitz didn't see the value in women due to the hatred he harbored for his mother in conjunction with the "wise" words his father spewed to him. **

**Do you think a woman should tell a man about an abortion before or after the fact? How did Fitz handle the situation with Liv?**

**Per customary I had them say_ I love you_ in no grand fashion, simple every day way like them. **

**Also, our girl Quinn made an appearance. Hopefully she's a better friend than Abby. PS: Abby was 10 weeks preggers in case anyone wanted to know.**

**Like always leave them reviews, the longer the better, hehehe. It fuels my muses. **

**SN: it's funny that only two people said yes for BJ being alive. We ain't got time for his salty ass so death be onto him. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	12. It Speaks to Me

**A/N: Here is a new update. Hope you enjoy it. *Smut alert*. (Sorry for the short chapter)**

* * *

><p>Fitz puffs out a long steady breath falling exhaustedly onto his back. "Wow. My. God. I don't think I can go another round."<p>

Olivia too stayed sprawled on her back with her legs spread eagle working on regulating her breathing.

They'd been at it back to back for the past two hours and now they were both spent. After five days of drought that ensued because of her period they were both incredibly horny. The irony of the entire situation wasn't lost on them; before consummating their relationship they'd went years without any sex but a few days without it had them feeling like a crack head in need of a fix.

Their skin drenched with sweat from hours of lovemaking and sticky with their combined cum. Olivia could still feel her core tingling, mimicking the presence of his penis inside of it. She couldn't remember if there was ever a time before Fitz when sex made her completely sated and comfortable afterwards. He was very talented with his mouth and cock, and when his arms are wrapped around her she feels safe and loved.

Finding her normal breathing rhythm, Olivia randomly asks, "What's your number?"

Fitz not understanding where she's coming from says, "Umm. I would think that you'd have my phone number by now."

"Not your phone number silly. I meant what's your number of past sexual partners?"

Fitz' eyes grew wide and his heart began thumping faster in his chest.

"Liv, I don't think that's something you want to know."

"Humor me. You said that you played the field in your past, was that like ten to fifteen girls?"

Fitz gulped because she didn't come close to his actual number. He honestly didn't want to answer her question.

"Livvie, I don't want to say."

Olivia sits up in bed with only her lower half covered, her breasts out on display and her hands folded around her midsection.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my past and you don't see me asking you how many men you slept with."

"3, including you." She retorted quickly.

"Good to know but I'm still not saying. You'll look at me differently if I did."

"No I wouldn't judge you because of your past. Just tell me, please," she pouted her lips and he couldn't resist but kiss her.

Fitz sighs deeply because he knows he couldn't deny her anything when she pouts at him. He couldn't believe that he was about to divulge an estimation of the number of women he slept with. It was more a guesstimate because he didn't keep count.

Silence reigned for a few more seconds before he answered, "somewhere around 40."

Shocked by his answer Olivia's eyes bulged out of its socket. She tried to temper it by smiling and acting nonchalant but it was too late. Now she regretted asking him the question as some things were better left unknown.

Not knowing what to say to his revelation she weakly says, "Ok."

Fitz sighs and sits up to face her. "See this is why I didn't want to tell you."

Olivia chuckled lightly because he had a point. "You were quite the busy bee pollinating every flower," she joked to lighten the situation. It wasn't going to do her any good to dwell on the women of his past. She was happy that they got screened before they indulged in any sexual relations, and for that she could breathe easier. Because if they hadn't her mind would be conjuring all sorts of scary scenarios.

Fitz didn't say anything because he still felt like a douche about his past. He's really afraid of his past hanging over their relationship like a gloomy cloud. A constant reminder of how much of a scum he was.

Olivia sensing his solemn attitude continues to tease him. "Was it the Grant hair or the Grant blue eyes that had them falling for you? Hmm?" She wiggles her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Fitz unable to resist her charm laughs deeply, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in the process. When he'd finished his deep throaty laugh, he asked her, "What was it that had you falling for me?"

"Hmmm," she purses her lips and places an index finger on it as she ponders his question. "Besides the incredible sex?"

Fitz laughs and pinches her stomach which earned him a slap on the hand. "Besides the incredible sex, Liv."

"Ok. 1. You're a really good guy and I admire your dedication to your job. 2. I love that at work you can be serious with everyone else, but when it comes to me you let me see your goofy side and I love it. 3. You're very respectful of others and their life choices. For instance, the way you handled the guys who were undermining Cyrus because of his sexual orientation. You stand up for what is right and I love that about you. 4. Have you seen yourself babe? You're like _the_ most sexiest man to grace this earth. I mean you can sell books about just the way you walk. How to Get the Fitzgerald Swagger? I'm telling you, you'll make money, babe."

Fitz was laughing heartily as she described him. His heart was glad and it felt good to be appreciated.

Olivia continued her voice picking up a high pitched tone, "And the sex. My God... the sex is so incredible. I don't know if I should thank all those women for allowing you to practice your strokes, but baby it's..." She trailed unable to find the right words. Her eyes were closed as she thinks about what having sex with him felt like, it was indescribable.

"It's like what?"

"It's like your dick speaks to me."

Fitz was howling with laughter, deep belly laughing. The muscles on his abs undulates with each throaty sound. He love her candor when it's just the two of them. He laughed for what felt like an eternity before it had finally died down.

Finally finding his voice, he asked, "So what does it say to you, Livvie?"

Olivia shrugs her shoulder slightly embarrassed that she'd quoted the Love Jones movie when Nia Long's character said, "it's like his dick talked to me." It was a great line and she now understood where she was coming from.

"Come on. Don't tell me the cat got your tongue now," Fitz states in relation to her sudden shyness while rubbing his hands up and down her stomach. "What does lil Fitz say?" His hands slowly disappearing below the sheet that covers her lower half.

Olivia's mind was mush. She couldn't tell him what little Fitz said if her life depended on it. His fingers caressing her wet folds were getting the better of her, she was slipping into the pool of euphoria.

"Fitz..." She whispered his name like a plea.

"Mmm," Fitz replied distractedly. His mind was focused on her wet pussy, so much so that he'd forgotten his supposed question.

"Lie on your back," he commanded. She did as she was told and Fitz removed the sheet leaving her exposed completely to him.

She didn't wait for him to tell her to open her legs as they'd fallen open on their own accord. Fitz positions himself on his belly with his face up close to her dripping pussy; he inhales deeply. His middle finger that was running up and down her slit slowly enters her pussy. He watches closely as her juices covers his finger.

Olivia lies on her back with her eyes tightly shut as she allowed the sensation to take over her body. Each perimeter of her skin was filled with goose bumps.

"Fitz, oh God, baby. IIIIII..."

Fitz mumbles against her pussy sending a wave of reverberation throw her body. Adding a second finger, he curves them up hitting her sweet spot with each stroke. His mouth latches onto her engorged clit and he sucks on it relentlessly as his fingers appears and disappears within her. One of his hands forcefully holds her down as she tried to climb away from his face.

"Fitz...baby...too much...oh fuck...ahhh..." Olivia felt like she was going to die from the pleasure but he continued.

She almost groaned when he removed his fingers from her slicken heat. Before she could've properly registered her loss, she yelp when one of his fingers start caressing the rim of her butthole. She'd never done anything anal before so the sensation was foreign. When he slowly slipped his sodden middle finger in, Olivia felt a wave of pleasure take over her. Never in her life did she imagined that it would feel so good. Her screams grew louder from the feeling of his mouth feasting on her pussy while his middle finger caressed her rosette. _This man was talented and would surely be the death of me_, was all she could think in that moment.

Fitz had her whimpering and blubbering as he brought her to a climax

It felt like an eternity had passed when she felt her dam broke releasing the floodgates of her essence.

Fitz slips his finger from out of her ass but kept his mouth lapping up her juices. She was so tasty that he couldn't get enough of it. The scent and taste of her was aphrodisiac.

When she'd come down from her high, her body was spent, completely and totally spent. Never in her life has she experienced such intense sexual pleasure. It was like each time with Fitz he outdoes his last performance. He kept getting better and better.

Fitz smirked proudly at her limp body before climbing off the bed and headed towards his bathroom where he returned with a damp wash cloth. He wiped her down and covered her up with the comforter before disappearing into the conjoined bathroom. He also cleaned himself up and pulls on a clean pair of boxer brief before joining her underneath the covers.

Spooning his body behind hers, he kisses her tenderly on the temple.

In a half asleep voice Olivia admits, "I've never done that before."

Fitz squeezes her tightly, "I know. Did you like it?"

Olivia smiles reminiscing on the sensational feeling it give her, yes she liked it, and she liked it a lot. "Uh huh, it was different, but good."

Fitz smiles into her curls. "Good, maybe one day we'll go all the way."

She chuckled before saying, "Maybe."

Both with ridiculous smiles on their faces were lost in their own world. Fitz' penis was still erect but he was fine in not finding his own release.

"Do you want to know when I first became attracted to you?" Fitz asked her softly, placing another kiss on her temple.

"Yes, tell me," Olivia answered.

"Fitz smiled as he remembered the first day he'd seen her. "The very first day that chief introduced you to everyone."

Curious about this new revelation, Olivia turned around to face him. With a goofy smile on her face, she asked, "really?"

"Really. I remember your glowing skin and kind eyes. I was instantly attracted to you. Then of course you had the most sexiest pair of pouty lips to grace the earth and boy... wasn't I ready for when you turned around, showing off your spankable ass."

Olivia laughed heartily, "spankable ass huh? Why do I have a feeling that you'll try to test your theory sometime in the near future?"

"You bet your spankable ass I will." Fitz grinned. He looked charming with his boyish smile and messy brown curls.

Becoming serious again, Fitz pushes one of her ringlet of curls behind her ears.

"But the more observant I was of you, I realized that not only were you drop dead gorgeous with a great ass, but you're also kind, friendly and warm. I see you placing your heart on the line daily for the people we encounter on calls. I can't recall if I'd ever told you this before, but you make me aim to be a better firefighter, a better person in general. You're one of the sweetest most lovable person I know and I'm glad I get to be the one to love you and be loved by you."

Olivia's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "I love you too, Fitz."

He gives her a chaste kiss before returning the same sentimental words.

Shortly after they'd both fell into an exhausted slumber. They'd worked the 24 hours shift the day prior and had barely slept. As soon as they'd gotten home that morning they were tangled limbs between bed sheets.

* * *

><p>The following day the couple decided to go to the supermarket to do grocery shopping. Since they spent most of their time at Fitz' place they decided to purchase the bulkier of the produce for his house, while Liv mostly got snacks and breakfast food for her place. It made no sense to buy fresh produce and have it spoiled because she's hardly at home. Even in the event when they do sleep by her apartment, they would only eat breakfast before they leave for the day.<p>

They were now in the refrigerator section grabbing eggs and bacon.

"We need yogurt for smoothies," Olivia called out.

"Greek or vanilla yogurt?" She asked.

"Greek non-fat," Fitz answered. Then said, "What?" when she poked her tongue out at him.

"You're such a healthy eater. Look at our shopping cart. My cart never looks that clean."

Fitz laughs, "don't worry you'll get used to it."

She likes that whenever he would talk about them he always talked about the future too. It made her believe that they were for the long haul.

"Babe, have you tried this?" Olivia picked up an organic acai berry juice. She'd seen Dr. Oz raving about it but had never actually tried it.

Before Fitz could've replied, he hears a man shouting, "Livia!"

They both look in the direction of the sound and that's when they saw a tall handsome Hispanic man walking up to her. Once in front of her he swoops her up in his arm and spins her around.

"Mario, put me down this instance," she commands him while laughing. It had been over two years since she'd seen her ex.

Mario relents and puts her down. "Livia, wow. You look good girl."

Olivia blushed and told him, "thank you."

Looking across at Fitz' puzzled face, Olivia quickly got into fixer mode.

"Mario, this is my boyfriend, Fitz. Honey, this is Mario."

"The guy she used to date," Mario added jokingly.

Fitz gives him a tight smile and proffers his right hand which Mario slapped instead of shook.

"You have a great girl, man. Hope you treat her with respect."

"I plan to," Fitz spoke for the first time since meeting him.

Olivia smiles at him and gives him a playful nudge with her elbows.

"So Mario what brings you around these part? I thought you moved to New York."

"I did for like a year or so but I couldn't find my way in the big apple so I returned like 6 months ago. By the way, Ma asks for you all the time. She said you disappeared without a trace and you know how much she loved you."

His mother, Teresa was such a sweet woman. She basically took Olivia in as a daughter when she and Mario were together. "I missed her too. Tell her I said hi and I'm doing much better."

"I can tell," Mario teased, looking between her and Fitz. "But you can tell her hi yourself. What's your number? I can give it to her."

Without thinking Olivia reeled off her cell number to him. "Tell her to call me and if she doesn't get an answer let her leave a message and I'll call her back."

"I will. Well, hope you take care, Livia. You look great, Mami." He hugged her again and turned his attention towards Fitz. "Take care of her, man." He slaps Fitz hand in what was supposed to be another handshake before leaving.

With just the two of them remaining, Fitz felt like he'd encountered a hurricane.

"Mario, is the same loco guy," Olivia smiles shaking her head as she talked.

"Mmm. Seems just fine to me."

"You wouldn't believe some of the things he did."

"Mmm." Fitz didn't care to hear some of the wild things Mario did.

Olivia picking up on his nonverbal cues says, "Just so you know, I have no romantic feelings for Mario. When we ended things it was completely mutual, and before we even dated we were always good friends. His mother had also been really kind to me. I hope you don't feel awkward by all of this."

Fitz was relieved that she said something because he didn't want to and be the jealous arrogant boyfriend. "Thanks for saying that."

Olivia wraps one of her arms around his waist, "you have nothing to worry about big guy. You're it for me."

Fitz smiles and relaxes into her embrace. "Let's finish shopping then, someone promised me pasta for dinner and big guys love to eat."

Olivia laughs lightly as they recommenced their shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tried a new thing with smut, they're freaks. Lol. Woohoo. So this chapter centered on Fitz and Liv. Was it wise for Liv to ask Fitz the amount of sexual partners he had prior to her? **

**So we ran into Mario and no, Olivia does not have any romantic feelings for him. How do you feel about people still communicating with their ex's family? Should she redevelop a relationship with Teresa or nah? Also, did Fitz handle the situation right? **

**Let me know your thoughts. Also, check out my 3rd story that I have no business writing because I'm super busy these days, called, "_More to Life."_**

**Thanks for reading and leaving me some awesome reviews. **

**Xoxo**


	13. Crazy Days and Passionate Nights

**A/N: ENJOY! BTW I love that in last chapter that almost everyone wasn't here for Mario and his mama. Lol. Too funny. Thank you all very much for the follows, favorites and reviews. Your reviews are truly appreciated. I also appreciate the criticism as it will help improve my craft so thank you for that as well. Enough of my ramblings. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of Stephen and Marisa's wedding. Olivia sat along with the other fifty or so guests in a quaint Catholic Church. She was donned in a long sleeved, lace embellished jumpsuit in a wine color, accented with gold accessories including shoes. The early February afternoon gifted them with good weather. It was still very cold but the place was dry, instead of the normal slush. Olivia smiled when she felt the vibration of her phone in her clutch purse. Knowing who it would be she didn't hesitate to retrieve her cellphone.<p>

Her face wore a huge grin as she read through the short message.

**Fitz: You look ravishing, can't wait to eat you. ;-)**

Olivia looked up immediately to see where he was located, unable to spot his location she replied to his message.

**Olivia: Where are you, sir?**

She knew he was somewhere around peeping at her because he didn't know what she was wearing. Being that he was the best man he got dressed with Stephen while she got ready from her apartment.

Another short vibration ensued signaling an incoming text message.

**Fitz: Mmm... I like it when you call me ****_sir_****. Say it again. BTW I'm loving the hair, granted it might obstruct some views behind you. **

Olivia laughed loudly and quickly reprimanded herself as people stared at her strangely. The hair joke was an insider of theirs. She'd told him once that one day she wants her afro to be so big that it will block people's view.

**Olivia: Behave! Don't you have best man duties to fulfill? **

When she'd pressed send on the text message she immediately looks up at the sound of many shoes tapping feet. Then was when she saw Fitz, Stephen, Harrison and Stephen's little brother, Mark, making their way from the backroom adjacent to the altar. They were all impeccably dressed in tailored, black two piece suits minus Stephen who wore a white suit jacket instead.

When their eyes met, Fitz gave her a dazzling smile and a wink. She couldn't help but to blush and return his smile, marveling that he was all hers.

Olivia looked around the tastefully dressed room, perusing the sea of faces for familiarity. She sees some of the men from the firehouse, Lauren was in attendance, and also Cyrus and his partner, James. Almost everyone was there, everyone but Abby.

Olivia had witnessed the transformation of her friend, since the trip to the clinic she was a different person; on one of their outings she'd confided in her that she was seeing a therapist. Olivia was extremely proud of the progress she was making and encouraged her along the way. Over the course of the past few weeks their relationship was slowly being repaired.

However, despite of Abby's refined personality it still wasn't strong enough to endure witnessing the marriage of the man she loved with someone else. So it was to Olivia's surprise when the door to the chapel opened and in came Abby, splendidly dressed in an emerald green floor length dress, her red hair was shiningly flowing in waves around her shoulders and down her back. Everyone was stunned by her presence including Stephen.

Abby recognized Olivia from her massive curly fro and smiled with ease at the familiar face. She made her way over to Olivia and accepted her hug before sitting in the vacant seat next to her. She wasn't planning on coming, but at last minute she decided to take up her therapist challenge. Her therapist challenged her to take on her problems head on instead of running from it. And that was what she was doing, she was facing her situation head on.

"You look so beautiful, Abs." Olivia gives her bracelet wearing hand a squeeze. She was so proud of her friend, so much so that she could've cried. The Abby she sees today was not the Abby she knew two months ago.

"Thank you. And you don't look half bad yourself," she joked.

Olivia laughed and playfully nudged her. Their moment was interrupted when _John Legend's All of Me_ started playing in the background. Everyone stood to their feet as the bridesmaids made their way one by one up the aisle.

Marisa followed the last bridesmaid with her father, she was all smiles and giggles. She looked beautiful in a simple mermaid style white dress.

During the procession of the wedding Olivia was ever so mindful of Abby, but each time she looked at her she seemed to be fine. Her face was emotionless.

When the priest requested the rings Fitz provided them from his suit pocket. For most part the wedding was going well, vows were exchanged, and rings placed on each of the couple's ring fingers. However, when the priest asked, "If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The room grew so quiet that you could've heard a pin dropped. Fitz looked at Stephen who'd all of a sudden started sweating profusely. He was about to inquire if he was ok, but the minister interrupted, speaking again, "since there's no —"

Stephen's loud voice ran through the quiet room interrupting the priest, "I OBJECT!"

Marisa along with everyone else in the audience gasped aloud. All eyes were widen and curious stares were thrown at them.

"I'm sorry Marisa, I can't go through with this. I just realized that I'm in love with my best-friend. I'm sorry." Stephen rushed out while taking off his wedding band; the last thing he did was dropped it onto the floor before making his way down the altar towards Abby.

Everyone was so shocked that all they could've done was followed his movements with their eyes.

On his knees in front of Abby, Stephen professed his love. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that I'm in love with you. That I can't live without. You're the love of my life, Abby."

Olivia became more stunned at what was going on in front of her. Even Abby was stunned and looked bewildered at him. Before Abby had a chance to respond to him, the bride's father hauled Stephen off of the floor by his suit jacket and punched him straight in the face. The moment happened so fast that Stephen didn't had time to be prepared.

Fitz and the other groomsmen rushed to his aide as Marisa's entire family who was seated nearby rushed to beat him.

Olivia got up and pulled a screaming Abby away from the scene.

"Make them stop!" She cried.

Olivia carried her all the way out of the church, in case the women started a fight with her. Olivia had never witnessed such chaos in her life. Shivering in the cold because they'd forgone collecting their jackets, Olivia tried flagging down a taxi.

Abby on the other hand was a quivering mess, which anyone in her situation would be. Why did he professed his love for her on his wedding? She was so confused by it all and on top of that worried for his safety.

Eventually, a taxi stopped for them and they got in. The cab hadn't been driving for ten minutes when Olivia's phone started ringing. She looked down and saw that it was Fitz.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" She swiftly asked.

"I'm fine. Where are you?" She could hear the panic in his voice.

"I'm in a cab with Abby. I had to get her out of there in case somebody tried to attack her."

"Good thinking. Harrison and I are driving Stephen to Weiss Memorial hospital. He's doing ok considering things, but it looks like he has a broken nose."

Olivia sighs. "Do you want us to meet you there?"

"No, I don't want you anywhere near this. Go home and I'll come over as soon as I can."

"Fitz..." Olivia was about to object when he interrupts her.

"These people are crazy, Liv. They already were talking about making him pay for the humiliation he caused his family. I just want you away from it. Please, Livvie." He begged her. He wasn't ashamed to beg especially when it came to her safety.

"Ok," she conceded sullenly.

"See you soon. Love you."

Olivia replied grumpily, "I love you too."

Fitz chuckled before disconnecting the call. He will have hell to pay later for bossing her around.

As soon as Olivia got off the phone, Abby asked, "How is he?"

"He has a broken nose, but other than that he seems to be ok."

Abby breathe a sigh of relief. "Which hospital? I want to go see him."

"Abby, Fitz don't think it's wise for us to come down to the hospital. Apparently the bride's family were making threats against Stephen."

"I don't care. I want to go see him. If it was Fitz lying in the hospital you would've went to see him." Abby's voice was filled with strong emotions as she relayed confidently what she wanted to do.

Olivia couldn't deny that she was right, because come hell or high water she was going to be by Fitz' side.

Succumbing to empathy, Olivia relayed the hospital information to the cab driver and he rerouted his trail to the new destination.

Approximately 20 minutes later they arrived at the emergency wing of Weiss Memorial. After paying the cab driver both women rushed into the building as fast as their stiletto heels could've carried them.

Fitz was intently looking at the main entrance door when his concentration was broken by a frazzled faced Olivia and Abby entering through. He was on the lookout for any of the bride's family, in particular her father and uncles. They said something in the midst of beating Stephen that left Fitz shook. One of the uncles said they'll have him disappear; living and working in Chicago for 5 years, taught him to never take death threats lightly. Getting up from his seat he moves towards them.

"Where is he?" Abigail asked before Fitz could've greeted them. He wordlessly points to one of the examine room and she swiftly moves pass him in pursuit to it.

"What are you doing here?" Fitz asked irritated.

"No hi, hello, how are you?" Olivia jests.

"I'm serious, Liv. I thought I told you to stay away from here."

Olivia was taken aback by his stern tone.

"Abby, wanted to be here despite my warnings so I came with her."

"Whatever. You should've stayed away. There was a reason I told you not to come."

"Fitz, why are you talking like this? It's not like these people are going to come and shoot out an entire hospital." Olivia retorted, his angry tone was making her upset.

Fitz grabs onto her forearm and pulls her down the hall where they could get some privacy.

"What's going on? You're scaring me." She confessed when she saw the seriousness in his body language.

"I don't want you to say anything to anyone, but I recognized Marisa's uncle. About three years back before you started working at 51, we had a call for a domestic fire which also turned into a homicide. This guy, Marisa's uncle, was on the scene along with other witnesses that claimed to not see what happened. Now today he told Stephen that he knew where he worked and lived; and could make him disappear."

Olivia shivered against him, seeing her distress Fitz removes his suit jacket and gives it to her. She wraps herself into the fabric of his suit and inhales his divine smell.

Fitz continued, "That's why I'm going to escort you outside and put you in a taxi myself; and you're going to be a good girl and go straight home."

Olivia nodded. "Are you coming home with me?"

Fitz shakes his head no. "I have to be here for Stephen."

Olivia didn't like that he was staying behind but she understood.

Doing exactly like he said he would do, Fitz escorts her outside and places her into a cab. He gives her a chaste kiss and tells her he loves her again and he will be home soon.

Once the car had pulled off, Fitz returned to the emergency wing, heading towards Stephen's temporary room. As he walked the short aisle a loud boom sounded. It was no mistaken that it was the sound of a gun.

Everyone in the emergency area scattered for cover. There were lots of screaming and crying. Fitz hid beneath a set of chairs and waited for another potential shot but none came. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he surveyed the area around him. People alike were also hiding underneath the waiting room chairs.

A swarm of hospital security officers rushed through the emergency doors a few minutes after. Feeling secure by their presence people started coming out of their hiding place.

"No, no, no," Fitz started shaking his head profusely at the sight of Abby walking out of the room with her dress covered in blood.

He immediately rushed towards the room but was barricaded by two security officers.

"Let me through!" He demanded, pushing his strength against them.

"Sir, we can't let you in there, that room is now a crime scene."

"Stephen! Harrison!" Fitz randomly calls out their names, he felt helpless, and Abby was a blubbering mess unable to explain what happened. He'd left Harrison in the room with Stephen when he was on the lookout. The thought that one of them got shot swarmed his mind.

Fitz turned his back in defeat to walk away from the officers. "Hey mate," Stephen called at him. Fitz turned around to see him limping out of the room.

"What happened?" Fitz came to his side and offered him a shoulder to lean on.

"Yo what the hell! I went to the vending machine and shit got real!" Harrison's shocked voice interrupted.

Fitz was relieved by his voice, now he could breathe easily knowing that all of his friends were safe. He was extremely happy that Olivia wasn't there.

Stephen chuckled dryly before answering Fitz' previous question. "What happened was, karma came to get me. Marisa's fucking uncle came to handle me, but we ended up in a scuffle and he ended up shooting his own foot when the bullet grazed mine." He pointed at the bruise on top his instep.

Things didn't make completely sense to Fitz so he asked questions. "So why is there blood on Abby's dress? And where is the shooter?"

"The fucker is being detained while a nurse tends to his bullet wound. If it was up to me, I would've left him to his own accord. Anyways, in regards to the blood on Abby's dress, she jumped in the mix to help me get the gun from him. This was one cluster fuck. God, I think I learnt my lesson. I could retire to the country with Abby, and the only thing exciting in our lives will be watching corn grow." Stephen exaggerated jokingly. Instead of being shook up by the recent train of events Stephen saw it as a huge blessing.

Leave it to Stephen to make light of a situation. At least he wasn't dead Fitz thought; he'll take his untimely, out of place jokes over permanent silence.

Fitz stayed at the hospital for another thirty minutes to ensure that everyone was fine, long after the police officers arrived to take their statements. Abby was adamant that she could handle everything. Once he was sure she could, Fitz made his way home to his woman who had been calling every ten minutes for an update. He was sure not to tell her about the shooting over the phone.

* * *

><p>As soon as he got through the door of Olivia's apartment she was all over him. He simply hugged her and kissed her button nose. Reveling in the fact that she was safe and sound.<p>

Until later when they were much more comfortable – snuggled together on the couch, did he replay the events of what had taken place after she'd left.

Olivia was horrified that something so crazy could happen in a blink of an eye. Lying under the afghan with Fitz, she was in her own thoughts trying to make sense of everything. Today was one crazy day and she hoped to never relive it.

Snuggling closer to him, she rests her head on his chest feeling his strong vibrant heartbeat. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," she mumbled.

Already heard what she said, Fitz decided to pretend like he didn't. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry for not listening to you." She repeated louder.

"I still can't hear you," Fitz teased.

Olivia pinched one of his nipples. "Well I'm not repeating myself again."

Fitz chuckled against her ear, taking reprieve from laughing he tells her, "You want to know how you can make up for your disobedience?"

Feeling his penis hardening against her thigh give her an idea as to where his mind was. "No, what's that?" She innocently asked.

"To spank and fuck you."

Olivia moans involuntarily. Of course he wanted to spank me, she thought. But more importantly she wanted to be spanked.

Playing his game, she replied in a dangerously sexy voice, "I agree, sir."

"Fuck," Fitz grunted. Those three words instantly made him hard.

He raised them up into a seated position before directing her to stand in front of him.

"Take off your clothes!" He demanded.

Olivia smirk and said, "yes, sir."

Fitz was straining painfully against the dress pants of his suit. Seeking comfort for his erect cock he stood and took off his pants and also stripped from his white dress shirt, leaving himself only in a pair of boxer briefs and undershirt.

"Everything!" Fitz commanded again when he realized that she was going to leave on her panties.

Olivia pulled down her drenched panties slowly down her legs, all the time aware of his predatory look.

Fitz seats himself at the edge of the leather couch and beckons her to come to him. He places her comfortable across his lap with her ass up in the air.

"How many spanks do you think you deserve?" Fitz asked while rubbing the soft mound of her ass. He was looking forward to this day when he got the opportunity to spank her.

Olivia was panting breathlessly at the prospect of being spanked for the first time. She was having a hard time thinking up a suitable number. "Umm...maybe 5?"

Fitz chuckled once before replying, "Since I told you twice to go home, I think I'll multiple that number by 2. So it'll be 10 spanks for you little lady."

Olivia squirmed in his hands when he squeezed onto one of her ass cheeks. "Ok," she acquiesced.

The first spank hit her unexpectedly. She yelped aloud from the sting. Surprisingly, the sting was both painful and pleasurable.

"Are you going to listen to me when I ask you to do something regarding your own safety?"

Olivia nodded her head yes and Fitz smacks one of her ass cheeks again.

"Use your words!"

"Yes..." She stressed in between another spank. So far they were at number 3.

"Good girl, but you still have 7 more spanks to go." Fitz massages the places his palm had made contact. He was so fucking hard that he was on the verge of forgoing the other 7 spanks, but he pressed on.

Taking his vacant hand he pushes between her legs to feel her wetness. "You like this, huh, sweet baby? You're so fucking wet."

"Yes!" Olivia hissed as two of his fingers surge inside of her. As he finger fuck her he continued to smack her ass.

Olivia's behind was on fire but she was enjoying it. The combination of the stings of his hand making contact with the skin on her ass, and the sensation of his fingers in her tight chambers had her heady with pleasure. She screamed and moaned loudly until she reached the peak of ecstasy. She came hard on his hand and her essence squirted out of her.

The sight of seeing her squirting caused Fitz to lose his mind. He quickly pulls out his fingers and tosses her orgasmic body onto the couch where he spread her legs and latched his mouth onto her pussy in one smooth motion. He was desperate to drink up her excessive nectar.

As he brings her to another mind blowing orgasm, this time with his mouth; he simultaneously removes his boxer briefs to spring his erection free, and also removes his undershirt.

Before she could've come down from her high, Fitz pulled her onto his lap with her back bracing his chest, he wasted no time in impaling her. Pushing all the way into her hot core he held onto her waist despite her cries.

"Feel all of me," he tells her roughly.

Olivia felt like she was about to pass out. Fitz was in full beast mode and she didn't think she could keep up. Placing her hands on his strong thighs she tried to raise herself up, but he kept her still to feel all of him. The feeling was overwhelming, he was so deep that Liv felt him all up in her stomach.

"Baby...fuck...Fitz...move," she couldn't take it anymore so she begged.

Finding remorse for her he begun moving her up and down his shaft. He controlled the pace by holding on tightly to her waist. He made short movements of lifting her up halfway his penis and bringing her back. He was relentless and didn't give her time to breathe.

"Ahhh...oh fuck oh fuck..." Olivia cried, her breast bouncing up and down with each precise movement of his hands and hips.

Fitz releases her hips after a few minutes and commanded, "Ride me baby. Ride me like you own this dick."

Olivia took over the work and started riding him in the same rhythm he'd set. Each time she lowered herself onto him, his hips met her pushing his cock deeper. Voice growing hoarse as she moans loudly from the assault he placed on her body. Her skin slicked with sweat as she continued to ride him.

Needing to feel her lips Fitz pulls on her hair, jerking her head back to connect his lips to her. The kiss was rough and wet. He sucked on her tongue and nibbles on her lips.

When they came apart for air he kept his hold on her hair to gain access to her neck, he relentlessly sucks on it sure to leave marks.

Olivia continued to ride his cock up and down. Sometimes she only took half of his length in while sometimes she took him balls deep.

"Ride faster baby." Fitz commanded. He increased his speed while moving one of his hands to her engorged clit where he rubbed on it.

Olivia movements falter from the intensity of the sensation his fingers were making on her clit. She leaned over taking a small break with him still buried inside of her trying to take control of herself.

Fitz brought his right palm and smacks her ass. "No one told you, you could stop," Fitz grunted as he continued pumping into her.

The spank egged her on, Olivia resumes her position and began to ride him hard and fast. She dug her nails into his thighs as she worked up and down his cock. It didn't take long after for her walls to involuntarily spasm.

"I'm coming..." Olivia cried, her voice taking on a high pitch.

"Me too," Fitz grunted.

Not even a minute later and they both were screaming the other's name out. Olivia cried out loudly as her orgasm racked her body powerfully, while Fitz groaned as he pumped his seed deep inside of her. Not quite finished ejaculating, Fitz pulls her into his chest and falls backwards on the couch.

They stayed like that for a long time trying to regulate their breathing.

Olivia was the first one to break their cocoon of silence by saying, "my ass is on fire."

Fitz chuckled and kissed her cheeks. "I'm sorry. Would you like me to run you a bath?"

Olivia hugs him tightly, answering, "Yes, please."

"Anything for my sweet baby," he says, planting another kiss on her cheek before untangling their limbs.

Fitz rises from the uncomfortable leather couch and made his way to her bathroom. Along the way he laughed when she whistled at him. God, I love that woman, was all he could think.

Ten minutes later they were in a shared bath relaxing from the intense session they had.

"How's your butt cheeks?" Fitz asked from the back of Olivia.

"They feel much better now, sir. I must say that I hated spanking as a kid, but as an adult I might reconsider it," Olivia quipped.

Fitz squeeze her slender waist and chuckle. "I love you so much goofball."

"I love you too, goofball 2.0."

"Mmm," Fitz inhales the scent of her hair.

"You sure do love my hair," she comments.

"You have no idea. It's so soft, smells incredible and it gives good grip to fuck you."

Olivia chuckled at his confession and continued to play with the bubbles in the water with her hands.

"So glad Stephen is ok. Today was crazy." Olivia recalled.

"Crazy is an understatement. Stephen has the worst timings. The dude waited the last possible minute to bail out." Fitz started laughing uncontrollably. The hilarity of the situation was finally hitting him. "He's a lucky man," he stated once his laughter had subsided some.

Olivia piped in, "that he is, because let me tell you something, if you ever pull a stunt like that on me, I'll kill you. If you try to run I will find you, and I will kill you."

Fitz laughed even harder at the intensity of her words. He holds onto his woman and laughs heartily. When he was finished laughing he cockily says, "So... what you're saying, Ms. Pope, is that you would like to marry me?"

"Nope. I said if you did what Stephen did today I would kill you." She would never easily admitted to him that she thought of marriage with him.

"But, for that to happen we would have to be getting married. You do want to marry me." Fitz teased. He brought his hands and squeeze her nipples for good measures.

"Shut up! That's not what I said." Olivia kept up her denial.

"You shut up." Fitz laughed.

"You shut up," she retorted laughingly.

When his laughter ceased, Fitz seriously states, "Well whenever you want to marry me, Ms. Pope, just know that I would never, ever, think about doing something like that to you. I would have no reason to, because I would be marrying my lover and my best friend."

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight the tears threatening to fall, only Fitz could make her turn into a sappy messy.

"You're my best friend too."

"Good, now let's go do some more BFF things." Fitz suggested by squeezing her boobs.

"I don't think BFFs does stuff like this with each other."

"Well we do. We're not like any other BFFs. We're unique."

"That we are."

And he slipped one of his hands between her legs.

* * *

><p>The next morning the incessant knocking on the front door woke Fitz. He sleepily got out of bed without waking Liv, he rubbed his eyes as he made the trek to the living room. Fitz was dressed in only a pair of boxers and a white long sleeve t-shirt. By the time he'd reached the door he'd woken up considerably much.<p>

"Olivia, why you took so damn —" the rant of an old woman was cut off by the presence of Fitz.

"Who're you?" She gruffly asked.

Fitz was taken aback by the fiery woman. Her mere presence was enough to shake away any remnants of sleepiness.

He intently looked at her face, surprise to see a resemblance to his Livvie. Before he could've answered her Olivia's sleep muffled voice sounded behind him.

"Nana, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stephen and Abby are the drama to the story so excuse me if the two of them are too over the top. Lol. Stephen stopped his wedding to profess his love to Abby. Like whaaaat? Lol the two of them are a special breed. **

**Hope you enjoyed the sexy time. ;). And finally, Nana aka Liv's grandma Claris is in the house. mmm **

**Anyways, any and all reviews are welcomed. Also, if you haven't checkout my new story '****_More to Life_****' please do. **

**Until next time,**

**Xoxo**


	14. It's Not My Fault

**A/N: First of all, I apologize for the long wait. Will try to do better. Thank you so much for reading this story and also for leaving reviews. I truly appreciate them.**

**Dear Concerned Guest, I would like to apologize for the use of the word "lashes" instead of "spanks" in the last chapter. This was an accident on my part, culturally I grew up in a place where we said lashes instead of spanks. After educating myself I was able to learn that it's not technically the same. Please know that I've revisited that chapter and swapped out all of the offensive words with a more appropriate one. **

**Like I said before, I enjoy all reviews and I appreciate the criticism as well. It helps me improve my craft. And thank you for not being nasty when you do leave them. Ok… enough of this author's note. Hope you enjoy this new installment. We pick up right where we left off. **

* * *

><p><em>The next morning the incessant knocking on the front door awoke Fitz. He sleepily got out of bed without waking Liv, he rubbed his eyes as he made the trek to the living room. Fitz was dressed in only a pair of boxers and a white long sleeve t-shirt. By the time he'd reached the door he'd woken up considerably much.<em>

_"Olivia, why you took so damn —" the rant of an old woman was cut off by the presence of Fitz._

_"Who're you?" She gruffly asked._

_Fitz was taken aback by the fiery woman. Her mere presence was enough to shake away any remnants of sleepiness._

_He intently looked at her face, surprise to see a resemblance to his Livvie. Before he could've answered her Olivia's sleep muffled voice sounded behind him._

_"Nana, what are you doing here?"_

"Olivia, who's this strange man in your house?" Claris asked while pushing her way through the door with a small suitcase tugging behind.

Olivia couldn't believe that she would show up at her place without any warnings. Instead of stating her disapproval Olivia smiled tightly. Inside she was seething with anger but she wouldn't let it out while she was in front of Fitz.

Fitz stood awkwardly very conscious of his underwear clad bottom on display.

Olivia tugged at the bottom of Fitz' shirt that she wore over her undies, and let out a frustrated breath. She didn't know why her grandmother was at her apartment. She hardly spoke to the woman since she moved out of her house when she was 18 years old. So to say that she was surprised to see her at her door was an understatement, but when it came to her grandmother nothing she did was actually surprising. After all, she had dealt with her for eight years. Olivia inhaled deeply to sate her anger before addressing the older woman. In a calm voice, she repeated her earlier question, "Nana, what are you doing here?" She enunciated each word to make her sentence as clear as possible.

"The plumbing in my master bathroom went bad, all of the pipes in the bathrooms needed to be redone. I needed a place to stay so I said why not come at Liv's. After all she would be glad to see her grandmother. Isn't that right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Olivia replied in faux sincerity. She played along nicely and introduced Fitz to her. "Fitz, this is my grandmother, Claris. Nana, this is my boyfriend, Fitz."

"What kind of name is Fitz?" Claris jibed. In what was supposed to be a joke came off as an insult.

Fitz decided to ignore the question, he proffered his right hand to her. "Nice to meet you ma'am." Fitz didn't say the taboo "I've heard a lot about you," because he would be lying. Olivia never spoke about her family much.

"You too, _Fitz_," she replied as she shook his hand. She wore a dry face as she scrutinized him.

"Uhh, Livvie, I think I should go and give you two privacy," Fitz said once his hands were back to his side. He silently pleaded with Olivia through his eyes for her to excuse him.

"Uhh... Right. Nana, make yourself at home," Olivia mentally chastised herself for saying that. She didn't want her to make herself at home. She wanted her gone. "I'll be right back." Olivia didn't wait for her to say anything before leaving the room with Fitz. On her way out she could hear Claris muttering her disapproval about them.

In the bedroom, Fitz was putting on his jeans while he spoke to an equally dressing Olivia. "You didn't tell me your grandmother was still alive." Fitz stated

"Well she is but I really don't talk to her. I moved out of her house at eighteen and I distance myself from her."

"Why is that?" He asked as he pulled on a sweater over his head.

"She's a pessimist. Sucks the life out of me." She replied simply. When she was fully dressed she moved to the bed to straighten the covers.

Fitz stood to the side and watched her as she fixed and fluff the pillows on the queen size bed. He could see the tension in her shoulders, something that wasn't present there the night before. He was sure of it.

Sighing, he asked in a concerned voice, "Is there anything I can do?"

Olivia stopped her movements and looked in his direction. "You don't have to be worried. I've dealt with her most of my life. I'll be fine."

She padded across the room to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry you have to leave so early."

"Don't be, it's ok."

Olivia exhaled loudly before she tiptoed and kissed him.

"OLIVIA!" The sound of her name being yelled pulled them apart.

Fitz couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her rolling her eyes. Defiant Liv was sexy.

"Go before she comes in here. Call me if you need anything." Fitz gave her another smooch before they walked out of the bedroom.

"It was nice meeting you again, Mrs. Claris," Fitz said to her as he made his way to the front door. He wasn't surprised that she didn't respond to him. He could tell that he was on her naughty list. At the door he give Olivia a final peck before he put on his winter jacket and left.

Olivia moved to the kitchen where her grandmother was busy looking through her fridge.

"You got nothing good in here to cook."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her back before she asked, "What do you want to eat, Nana?"

Nana closed the door with a dissatisfied grunt. She was no longer hungry. "So how long have you been dating that white boy?" Claris asked with her attention fully on her.

Olivia internally groaned as she referred to Fitz as "that _white boy_."

"His name is _Fitz_. A few months." She replied evenly.

"Mmm," her grandmother upturned her nose.

Olivia bit her inner cheeks to stop herself from saying something. She watched her grandmother look around her open plan one bedroom apartment. Olivia could practically see the insults churning inside of her brains ready to be spewed out. She steeled herself like she always did when she was younger. Her words won't break her, she refused to let it.

"This apartment needs some color. What's up with you and all this white? White walls, white man."

Olivia shook her head, she couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. She tried to respect her because she's her grandmother, but sometimes it was too difficult to do. She was already pushing it and she hadn't been there for an hour.

"Why didn't you call me beforehand?" Olivia casually asked even though she was very annoyed.

"I didn't think that I would need to give you notice since I'm family. Your grandmother, who raised you, to be exact." Claris returned with her arms folded across her waist.

Without hesitation, Olivia retorted, "yes you do need to give me warning. It is etiquette to give notice before you show up at someone's home."

"Oh... you want to talk about etiquette. Let's do, it's not etiquette for your man to answer the door in his underwear. What kind of behavior is that? I came here expecting you, only to be greeted by him in his underwear. I almost ran away thinking that I got the wrong apartment."

_Way to be dramatic_, Olivia thought. She took one of her hands and massaged her temple, she could feel an onset of a headache. She realized that this, or any conversation with her grandmother for that matter was futile. She was too self-righteous to see from anyone else's point of view.

"How long will you be here for?" Olivia asked evenly. She didn't want any emotion good or bad to be heard.

"About three days."

Olivia swallowed the bile in her throat. "Ok, you can take my room," she offered.

Nana shook her head no. "I'm not sleeping on any bed you and what's his name had sex on. Do you have one of those airbeds? I can't even sleeping on your couch because it's uncomfortable. Seriously, why would you decorate your place like this? It looks so..."

Olivia would be lying if she said that her words didn't hurt. She prided herself in her living space, a place she got to call home. Her negative words hurt but she was purposeful in not showing any emotions to her.

"No, I don't have any but I can go get you one," she told her somberly.

"Thanks." Her thank you didn't sound thankful but Liv shook it off.

* * *

><p>Olivia had texted Fitz and asked him for a ride to the nearby Target which he quickly obliged.<p>

"Thanks for the ride," Olivia said as she climbed into his truck.

"No problem, baby."

They rode silently with just the radio music playing in the background.

"Valentine's Day is coming up," Fitz mentioned. "Anything special you want to do?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders disinterestedly. She wasn't in the mood to talk about Valentines when Cruella was at her apartment who sucked the joy out of her.

Fitz took his eyes off the road for a second to look at her body language. "Babe, is everything ok?" Fitz asked, he reached out his vacant hand to grab one of hers.

"Yea, I'm fine. Anything you want to do for Valentine's Day is fine." She relayed dispassionately.

Fitz reluctantly released her hand because he had to switch gears. "Ok." He realized that she wasn't in the mood and decided to not nag her.

A few minutes later they arrived at Target. Once they were inside they head to the home goods section in search of the airbed. The airbed that she had was destroyed when she accidentally ripped a side on an exposed nail inside her closet. Olivia found an affordable queen size one. She decided to also purchase a sheet set and a comforter just in case she didn't want to sleep on her defiled sheets that she have in her linen closet.

Fitz pushed the cart while Olivia put the items in. After they grabbed the items from the home goods section they moved to the produce area for groceries.

"Whoa, what is all of this?" Fitz saw Olivia grabbed foods that he knew she didn't eat.

"For my nana. She complained that there weren't anything in the fridge for her to eat."

"Oh," was all Fitz said. He didn't dare say more in case he overstepped his boundaries.

As they passed the feminine care aisle Olivia remembered that she needed to stock up on some personal items. Slightly nervous, she asked, "Do you mind if I grab some personal hygiene stuffs?"

Fitz chuckled at her technical use of words before he answered in a soft voice, "no, I do not mind you grabbing tampons."

Olivia give him a goofy smile before grabbing the items she needed. As they walked towards the cash register Fitz held onto her hand while pushing the shopping cart. When they made it to the front of the checkout line they emptied the merchandise onto the conveyor belt to be scanned. Fitz tossed in a pack of gum for himself and Olivia's favorite breath mint into their purchase.

"That will be $203.16," the perky cashier announced.

"I got it," Fitz blocked Olivia's hand and produced the cashier with his debit card.

"Fitz you don't... Ouch," she was stopped from objecting by a pinch Fitz placed on the back of her hand.

"Here's your receipt. Thank you for shopping at Target. Have a great day."

"You too," Fitz returned to the young woman with a smile.

"You're so mean," Olivia whined, she rubbed the back of her hand to get rid of the sting as they walked out of the store.

"I am very mean." He smirked.

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes at him and pouted.

Once they returned to his truck they packed the bags into the space behind the seats. When they were finished they climbed in together.

Before she buckled up her seatbelt Olivia leaned across and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for paying."

Fitz smiled and said, "You're welcome." He was happy that she didn't say something along the line like, "you didn't have to." He knows that he didn't have to but he wanted to.

"Where to now?" He asked as he started up the engine.

Olivia looked at the time and saw that it was almost 11. She wasn't ready to go back home so she said. "I'm in the mood for some greasy hamburgers. Thing you can dig it?"

Fitz smiled lopsidedly and said, "Hell yea. By the way you're a bad influence."

Olivia threw her head back and chuckled. Her laughter was music to his ears, he was happy to hear such sounds. That was his Livvie, laughing and being carefree.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when they received an emergency call that part of a gas station had caught on fire. It was an enormous fire requiring all of the neighboring fire station. All of the firefighters were moving back and forth working on controlling the flames and subsequently putting it out. At the same time all of the paramedics worked on saving burned victims. So far they detected that one person may had died in the explosion while five were injured. Some suffered from first degree burns while some had second and third degree on more than 30% of their body.<p>

Olivia and Abby worked diligently in removing all jewelry and belts from their victims while wrapping their burns in moist bandages.

An hour later the fire was contained and all of the victims were safely removed from the scene. Olivia and Abby stood in the emergency room as they signed off all paperwork.

"Liv!" Olivia looked up to see Quinn walking towards her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were working tonight."

"Just started my shift." Quinn answered.

"Oh, ok. Quinn, you remembered, Abby, right?"

"Yea, I do. Nice to meet you again." Quinn extended her right hand and Abby shook it.

"You too, Quinn." Abby give her a friendly smile.

"How are the victims?" She asked in a low voice.

"First, second and third degree burns." Olivia replied.

Quinn made a sad face.

"I know," Olivia filled in.

They talked for a few minutes more before they left the hospital. On their way to the firehouse Olivia received a phone call from her grandmother who was still at her apartment and was still driving her nuts. She wanted to know if Olivia could buy her some regular milk because she didn't like the taste of the almond milk that she kept in the refrigerator.

When she hanged up the phone Olivia let out a frustrated groan.

"Let me guess. Granny, still at you?"

"She is, she said she was only going to be staying for three days and today is the fourth day. I'm ready for her to go back home, but she can't because the plumbers ran into more problems. Ugh..."

"I'm sorry," Abby squeezed her knee emphatically. "You are grace personified, Queen Olivia. You had the stamina to deal with me and my bullshit now this. On behalf of all the assholes in your world, I'm truly sorry."

Olivia laughed, a much needed reprieve from the angst in her life. "Thanks for the laugh. So how's things with you and Stephen? Hope the drama is gone from your lives."

"Ha, ha," Abby faked laugh before actually laughing. "We are trying to be drama free. So far so good. He asked me to move back into our apartment but I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Good! Make him work for it." Olivia said smugly.

Abby's lips twitched into a smile. She was glad that they could do this again. The months when she'd alienate her friend had been truly hell. She was finally happy again.

"So... How's things with you and Lt. Grant?"

Olivia smiled while letting out a long sigh. "Things have been really good, but right now we're hardly getting QT."

"QT?" Abby asked.

"Seriously, Abbs? It means quality time."

Abby squeezed the steering wheel tightly and laughed. "Now I get why I haven't seen any hickeys on your neck lately. The lioness has been out of commission."

Olivia elbowed her side playfully. "Oh shut up." She quipped.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the firehouse most of the guys were already showered and changed into fresh uniforms, no one wanted to smell like gasoline. They were mostly scattered across the communal area recapping the fire. It was then that they learned that no one actually died in the incident. Thankfully, everyone swiftly moved away from the gas pump that the fire originated from. Even though the extended effect of the explosion caused various degrees of burns it was still better than death.<p>

Olivia and Abby also went to the locker room to shower after they caught up with the boys. Olivia was just about to go under the steaming water when a large hand covered her mouth.

She turned around to see a naked Fitz, her eyes grew wide. She watched as he mouthed for her to be quiet. When he was sure she would comply he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Fitz, what are you doing in here?" She asked in a hushed tone. She was panicking inside.

"I don't know, thought it was a great idea at the time," he whispered. They stood silently staring at each other.

"Liv, you ok over there? You're awfully quiet for someone who's supposed to be showering." Abby called from the bathroom stall next door.

Olivia's eyes frantically looked at Fitz before she replied, "yea. I'm fine."

"Ok." Abby said before she began to sing _Drunk in Love_ off key.

Fitz and Olivia did their best to stifle their laughter.

"What do you think you're doing?" Olivia asked when Fitz started kissing her neck.

When she realized what his intentions were, she told him, "No, no, I'm not having sex with you here."

"Come on, Livvie. You promised one day we would at the station."

"And today is not that day," she whispered back. Even though her body was screaming yes her mind screamed no.

"Are you serious?" He stopped his ministrations after he realized that she wasn't caving.

Olivia nodded her head yes. "As much as I would love to, not here. I can't do it here."

Fitz felt foolish, he thought it was a great idea for them to pull a quickie. The women in his past would have jumped at such opportunities, but he had to remember that Olivia wasn't like the other women from his past.

"I'm so sorry," he apologize a little too loudly. "I don't know what I was thinking or even if I was thinking. I'm so sorry. I'm going to get out."

Olivia stopped him from walking out the bathroom by holding his forearm. She didn't want him to think she was upset with him because she disagreed with his plan.

"Hey, it's ok." She told him while directly staring into his eyes.

"This was a stupid move." He sighed. "I guess I was thinking with my little head."

Olivia chuckled lightly. "I guess so. I know we haven't been spending quality time with each other, so I understand."

Fitz smiled in relief that she wasn't too mad at him. He took that moment to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia returned, she watched as he retreated out of the bathroom before she grabbed her shower gel and bath sponge.

"Liv!" Abby called again from the next bathroom stall.

"Yea?"

"You just wasted a good fuck!" When she said that they both burst into uncontrollable laughing. Of course Abby heard them and she was happy with her decision to not do it.

* * *

><p>It was her day off and Olivia was pissed that she had to cancel plans with Fitz. Her grandmother complained that she wasn't feel well and required Olivia to be at her beck and call. Olivia wondered if her diagnosis was bitchitis because all she did was bitch. She was currently in the kitchen making her some chicken broth soup when she called her for the thousandth time for the day.<p>

"Olivia, can you grab my medication bag from suitcase?"

"Sure," Olivia said casually. She went to the suitcase and collected the bag.

"Here you go," Olivia gave her the bag and a glass of water.

Claris collected both of them and mumbled a thank you. After swallowing the pills, she snidely asked, "Where's that white boy? Never seen him come back since I've been here."

"He's busy with work." Olivia answered with a hint of attitude in her voice, she was growing sick of her underhand remarks and that's why she didn't want Fitz around her.

Sensing her attitude, Claris said, "Don't go around thinking you're special because a white man is bedding you. That has been the case since slavery days."

"That's it! I'm done biting my tongue around you! Why are you always so nasty? You can never see the good in anything! All you see is the bad in everything and everyone. I'm sick of it!"

"Olivia, don't you dare raise your voice at me! I've taught you better than that!"

"No! I can raise my voice all I want, because this is my house! This is where I live! I pay for this! This is all mine! I worked hard for what is mine! You didn't give it to me. No one did! I did this and I can speak as loud as I want!"

Claris raised her body up and looked at her granddaughter as if she'd gone crazy. "You're such a disrespectful ingrate. I should've left your behind to foster care. You would've known what's yours and not yours. After all I've done for you, the minute you turned eighteen you moved out and never looked back at me." Her voice was cold as she spoke.

"What have you done for me, Nana? Your daughter and her husband died and left me an orphan. I was 10 years old. What was I supposed to do? You tell me? Do you want to blame me for my parents death?" Olivia was highly emotional. She did her best to keep the tears at bay as she spoke.

"Yes! I want to blame you! It's because she was pregnant with _you. _You were the reason she stayed with that bastard. First it was a slap, then a punch and when I tried to get her away she didn't want to leave him because she was pregnant. I've watched helplessly for years the destruction of my child by the hands of _your_ father. So yes, Olivia, _you_ owe me. _You_ owe me my child's life. Because if it wasn't for _you_ she would still be here."

Olivia stood shocked as she watched the woman who was supposed to love her and care for her in the place of her birth mother. After all these years she finally understood why she hated her. The revelation didn't make things easier for her. All those feelings of insecurity and fear rose within her chest and crawled its way up to her throat. She felt as though someone was choking her. She had nothing to say to the words spoken to her.

Olivia silently walked to her coat rack and put on her jacket. She was in a pair of sweatpants and a pair of UGGs boots with a long sleeve T-shirt. She zipped up her jacket and left the apartment. She had no keys, no phone and no wallet when she made her way down the stairs of her apartment complex. To say that she was in a daze was an underestimation.

When she got outside of the building, she looked up to the sky, oblivious to the snowflakes that fell on her face. She didn't know how long she spent standing there, looking into nothingness. Eventually, she looked down because the strain on her neck had become too much. Olivia wanted to feel numb because the pain that was inflicted on heart was too much.

Eventually, the first drop of tears rolled down her cheek. Olivia touched it with her fingers like if it was the most foreign thing she'd seen. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to breakdown because if she did, she didn't know if she could rebuild herself again.

Her feet began to move and she allowed it. There was only one place she wanted to be and with one person. He was her home, he was her world and she hoped that he would never break her heart. She hoped that he would never break her down to nothingness. She hoped that his love would be enough, that their love would be enough to overcome the demons of their pasts.

* * *

><p>Fitz was lounging on the couch when he heard the timid knocks on the front door. He got up to go answer it, Bubba zoomed passed him with a speed and started barking incessantly at the intruder. Fitz looked through the peephole to see his visitor. Immediately, he swung the door wide open when he saw who it was.<p>

"Liv, why didn't you call me? I would've come pick you up." Fitz said worriedly.

Instead of answering him, Olivia threw herself into his arms. Fitz was caught off guard but he still managed to catch her. He closed the door and moved them to the couch.

He sat her on his lap and hugged her body closed to his. She was shivering from the cold. He didn't know what possessed her to walk through the snow to his house. "Liv, baby, what's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"My life." She sobbed. From those two words Olivia wailed into his chest. Fitz still didn't understood what was going on, but he was sure that her grandmother had a role to play in it. He consoled her and allowed her to cry, he murmured his love and words of comfort to her.

When she was finished crying she asked him, "can I have something to eat?" She was famished from the exertions of her emotions.

"Sure, I can whip you something up. Let's go to the kitchen." Before they head to the kitchen Fitz removed the damp jacket from her body and her boots.

Olivia sat at the kitchen table while Bubba sat at her feet. She rubbed his back over and over again, it calmed her. She watched as Fitz stood at the stove preparing veggies to make an egg and ham omelet.

"Sometimes I wonder why God has me here."

Fitz stopped mid chopping the veggies to give her his undivided attention. He didn't like the way she was talking.

"There's a reason and purpose for all of us." Fitz offered.

"Maybe, some of us are purposed to take the pains of others. Look at slavery for example. Why did God let that happen?"

Fitz shrugged his shoulders because honestly he didn't know what to say. It was such a heavy topic that he was rendered speechless.

Olivia took his silence as an indication to continue. "All my life I tried to be everything for everyone. God knows I tried, but when will it be enough?"

Confused by where all of this was coming from Fitz decided to ask her what transpired earlier. "What happened today, Livvie?" He placed the knife on the cutting board and walked towards her.

Olivia took a deep breath before she answered him. "My grandmother blames me for her daughter's death." From the puzzled look on his face Olivia recounted the earlier incident to him word for word.

When she was finished Fitz had his arms wrapped around her protectively. "Please don't believe what she said. It was not your fault. It was not your fault." Fitz repeated the last part over and over so that it would be ingrained on her mind.

Each time he said, "It was not your fault," she felt her resolve slipping. The weight forced upon her shoulders to bear was being removed little by little from each confident declaration he made. Then like a sprinkle of rain on a desert soil that give hope for rain, she too believe that she wasn't responsible for her mother's death.

"It is not my fault." She whispered back to him. "It is not my fault"

* * *

><p>Two streets over in Olivia's apartment, a crying Claris lifted her suitcase containing her packed belongings and left in a cab. All this time she thought that if she broke Eli's spawn that it would somewhat make her feel better for what he did to her daughter. But now she realized that Olivia was not only Eli's child but also Maya's, and if she was being honest with herself Olivia was more Maya than Eli. She was deeply saddened that she had pushed the only remaining family over the precipice forever. She will die alone and miserable.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo. Are you guys ok? I'm not :( Of course whenever there's angst I cry while writing it. Lol. I seriously do. Man... Claris was no joke. She went for the jugular. What are your thoughts on her and her relationship with Olivia? **

**Thoughts on the scene with Fitz and Olivia almost Showergate? Abby is slowly coming into her own. Also, we had some Target shopping with our faves.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please leave those reviews. Next chapter will be a time jump. **

**Until next time, **

**Xoxo**


	15. I Promise You

**A/N: Rest your fluffy hearts! This is a short chapter because I didn't have much time and I needed to get my thoughts and feelings out before it went away. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I could tell by the way you smile<br>I could feel it in your touch  
>And I knew this heart of mine<br>This time would fall in love_

All the hopes and promises given  
>And the pain that life can bring<br>Will build our will and commitment to face anything

I will love you faithfully, forever unconditionally  
>And my love I promise<br>Everything I have is yours  
>You're everything I prayed and waited for<br>And my love I promise you

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Fitz asked Stephen as he closed the trunk to the rental SUV.<p>

"Unless the ladies have more bags hiding," Stephen quipped from the opposite side of the trunk. They were heading to Chestnut Mountain Resort for the weekend with Olivia and Abby as a Valentine's getaway. A week ago Fitz had approached Stephen with the idea and they were both down for it. Fitz basically wanted to get Olivia away from Chicago for a while to recuperate from the emotional wounds inflicted upon her by her grandmother. He knows that she doesn't believe that she is to be blamed for her parents' death, however, he couldn't help but notice how despondent her mood was as of late.

"We're going to be gone for two days and one of their bags is much bigger than our two combined." Fitz said, laughing.

"We can hear you!" Both men burst into laughter at the sound of Abby's voice reprimanding them from the vehicle.

They then moved stealthily around the vehicle, Fitz moved into the driver seat and Stephen hopped into the backseat next to Abby.

"Finish talking about us?" Olivia gave him an arched eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

Fitz closed the gap between them and kissed her lips chastely. "Yes," he murmured against her lips.

"Hey! Break it up! We haven't even left yet and you two are already nauseating!" Stephen jokingly said.

Ignoring him, Fitz simply kissed Olivia again but this time a little longer before he pulled away.

"Fine, fine, I get you're in love and whatnot so I'll let you pass," Stephen grumped and everyone laughed. It was no secret that Abby and Stephen weren't having sex. Abby wanted to put it off to ensure that their relationship was based on more than sex. Stephen didn't mind it but his body did. It had been close to a month since he had been without sex, but he was ok with it because Abby was worth it.

The ride from Chicago to Galena, Illinois was expected to last three hours. On their way up they conversed about everything and nothing. They laughed at the expense of each other. Abby having a big mouth was sure to rebroadcast the almost shower sex that Olivia and Fitz had. Stephen howled with laughter, that was until they started roasting him about his last minute objection. This was one of the closest moments they had experienced with each other in a long time.

On the final hour of the trip Olivia passed around peanuts and other snacks she'd purchase for the long ride. As the chatters dwindle down only the music could be heard in the background. Olivia snuggled herself deeper into the leather seat as she cast her eyes outside the window. She watched the snow covered trees and grass. The scene made her mind conjure thoughts of experiences that had brought her to this point of her life. She recalled memories of when she was younger, a sixteen year girl who worked at the convenient store after school. For as long as she remembered she thrived to be independent. She loved having the power to say and know that she was able to accomplish something herself. It wasn't pride, no... It was the furthest thing away from pride. She needed to be independent so that people won't have to do anything for her, because if they did, it was a possibility that they would throw it back in her face. That was something her grandmother did continuously to her when she was growing up. By the time Olivia had turned sixteen she worked so that she could buy her own things. She was grateful when the nagging stopped. She no longer needed her grandmother's money for clothes and other miscellaneous things besides food and shelter she would have had to ask her for. If she didn't have the money for it she simply went without. She rather she had a little with peace than much without any.

Olivia worked throughout her high school years, they were many things she missed out on that many high schoolers experienced. But, it was a worthy sacrifice because at the age of eighteen she was able to move into a studio apartment in a fairly ok spot in Chi Town. The place might not have been up to par, but it was the first place she could've truly called home after hers was burn to the ground. The emotions she felt each time she turned her keys in the locks was overwhelming. There was no one telling her what they'd done for her or demanding her to do their bidding. For the first time since her mother had died she felt happy.

The memory cast a small smile on her face as her eyes now cloudy with unshed tears continued to stare at the white frost.

With his hands on the steering wheel Fitz looked across at Olivia. Her expression appeared as though she was in another world.

"You're quiet," Fitz stated softly so that they can be in their own bubble, even though both Abby and Stephen were snuggled together fast asleep.

Olivia turned her head and the water from her eyes spilled onto her cheeks. She quickly wiped it and gave him a small smile.

"Everything ok?" Fitz asked, concern very evident in his voice. His face wore worry lines, his eyebrows knitted together and his forehead carried frown lines.

"Yea," she replied softly. Seeing that her simple answer wasn't enough to assuage his disquiet Olivia decided to open up to him.

Her voice was soft and quiet as she spoke to him. "I was thinking about the different hoops and hurdles I went through to be here. When I was younger, some days I had no clue what my life would turn out to be when I got older, but I'm here. I'm in a place that is better than I had hoped for." She smiled brightly as she relayed the last sentence.

Fitz extended his right hand to her, Olivia took a hold of it and entwined her fingers with his.

"I'm glad you're here because I don't know what I would do without you. Probably would still be miserable and trying to make up for my past indiscretions. Your love saved me." He squeezed her hand tightly as he relayed the last part to her.

Olivia studied him as his eyes focused back onto the road. She had never loved someone more than how she loved him. He was her everything, her source of strength and comfort. It was very risky to entrust him completely with her heart but she won't have it any other way. She trusted him and like always she hoped that their love will be enough.

The two stayed silent as they finish their journey to the resort.

* * *

><p>"Ooo... This is an easy one," Abby squealed as she held onto the blue and white catchphrase game. They were all settled into the two bedrooms cabin's quaint living room, they had dinner earlier and had already prepared for bed when they decided to play the game. They were currently on their second round. It was boys against girls and so far the guys were losing.<p>

"Lay it on me, Abby!" Olivia said beside Fitz on the sofa.

"He's British, hot and he models," Abby gave out her clues with a smirk.

"David Gandy!" Olivia immediately blurted.

Abby jumped up and down excitedly because that was the last point they needed to win the game. The girls hi5 each other and victory danced while the men sulked.

"I want a rematch," Fitz demanded.

"Nope." Olivia shook her head no. "You'll just lose a third time. So to save the remaining parts of your egos I beg that we call it a night."

In good merits Fitz got up from his seat, picked Olivia up and tossed her across his shoulder into a fireman carry. Olivia giggled energetically while she screamed for help.

"Good night!" Fitz called over his shoulder as he began his trek to their room.

"Please keep it down! Remember they're other people here." Abby sassed.

Olivia flipped her the bird. "Olivia Pope!" Abby called out her full name in shock at her friend's behavior.

Olivia burst into another fit of giggles at Abby's facial expression before she shouted, "good night, Red! Good night, Stephen!" She was in such a good mood and it didn't have anything to do with the two glasses of red wine she consumed during dinner. Ok, maybe it did a little.

* * *

><p>The minute the door was closed to their bedroom Fitz walked over to the queen size bed and threw her unceremoniously on top of it. Olivia giggled again, however, this time she was experiencing deep belly laughter – not the light giggles from earlier.<p>

"What's so funny?" Fitz asked, finding her amusement to be infectious.

"I...don't...know," she said in between laughing. She was so darn happy that everything seemed funny to her.

"Ok, in the meantime you're laughing I'm going to get butt naked." And when he said that Olivia laughed even harder. Now she was holding onto her sides as the laughter shook her entire body. Tears were streaming down her face as she laughed and laughed.

Fitz postponed his full strip down, he realized that her laughing spell wasn't letting up anytime soon. Instead of taking off all his clothes, he stripped down to just his boxer briefs and joined her on the bed.

"Are you finish?" Fitz asked when her laughter seemed to be under control when she was only making cooing sounds. The minute he asked her that a new wave of laughter came about.

"I'm so sorry," Olivia said in between laughing. She was trying to stop but her body seemed unable to.

Eventually, she was able to stop and she was left wearing a ridiculous grin.

Fitz smiled happily next to her, loving the fact that she looked so happy and carefree. It had been a few weeks since her eyes sparkled so brightly. He found that moment to be perfect enough for him to give her his Valentine's Day gift.

Watching him leave the bed, Olivia asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," was all the answer he give.

Olivia watched hungrily as his back muscles undulate with each step that he took. His body was that of a Greek god. He was tall with wide shoulders, slim waist, muscular thighs and biceps, his abdomen was strong like steel and defined, his face was chiseled, his lips small but yet full and his eyes piercing blues.

She watched as he padded back to her with a little blue box in his hand. Olivia's heart began a thumping rhythm that increased with each step he made in her direction. Her mind swarmed with thoughts of what could possibly be in the box that he held. She was both excited and apprehensive when thinking of what it could possibly be.

Lowering himself back onto the bed, Fitz sat up and urged her to do the same, Olivia obliged and sat facing him. He smirked when he saw the anxious expression her face carried.

"Relax it's not what you're thinking," he told her as a means to calm her down.

"Oh," she returned, she felt a little disappointed although she didn't know why.

Fitz gently pulled on her bottom lip as he told her, "Stop pouting."

Olivia give him an eye roll before fixing her mouth into a smirk since she didn't want to give him the benefit of smiling.

"That's a little bit better," Fitz teased.

Impatient in her behavior, Olivia asked, "What's in the box, Grant?"

"Patience is virtue, little lady," he continued his teasing assault.

"If you don't..." Olivia began her threat and he caved. He didn't want to hear what she was going to say because he knew whatever it would be would hurt him the most.

"Alright, Ms. Rush Hour, no need for threats." He chided playfully.

Olivia smiled victoriously as she watched him expectantly. She watched as he took several deep breaths that caused his toned chest to rise and fall.

With the mood shifted from playful to serious Fitz opened the box containing the 24k gold infinity ring.

"I bought this about three weeks ago, even though it's a Valentine's gift it's also a promise. Livvie, this ring symbolizes that one day I promise to marry you. A promise to be your husband and one day father to our kids. By the way, do you want children? I don't think we've ever talked about that," Fitz interrupted his speech to ask. He didn't want to impose his dreams onto her.

Olivia simply nodded _yes_ as she tried her best to contain the uncontrollable laughter threatening to rise again.

"Oh good," he smiled in relief, showcasing his beautiful straight teeth. He cleared his throat before he continued. "What I'm trying to say is, this ring is a promise to you that one day we will have our own family. We already have each other now, but one day we will have our own. I want you to see the promise that I'm in this with you for the long haul. Through the good, the bad, the nice, the ugly, I promise to be here with _you_. I love you so much, sweet baby."

Olivia didn't try to hide the fact that she was crying. Instead, she let it flow freely as she hurled herself into Fitz' arms and began attacking his lips.

"I love you, I love you," she rushed out as she hungrily kissed all over his face.

"I love you too, Livvie. You're the love of my life." Fitz returned in the same sentiment. His heart has never felt so full but yet so light in his life. He was full of her love but yet unburden by it. He was free and happy.

When their lips connected so did their hearts as it expressed their commitment and love for each other. Their souls danced to a song of redemption as their clothes were strewn across the bed. Their breathing synchronized as Fitz made his way inside of her tight channel. His body became one with hers sealing their fate. A fate that wasn't bleak and hopeless, but one that was hopeful and bright. Their bodies moved to the rhythm that was so uniquely theirs. Fitz intertwines their hands above her head as the full weight of his body pushed her deeper into the soft mattress. They murmured _I love you _and _I need you_, and other sweet sentiment that were not only sweet but true. They meant the words they spoke because they knew that a love like theirs did not come easy. The slickness of their skins glazed with sweat allowed their bodies to move against each other freely as the building of their orgasms increased. As Fitz the dominant lover increased his pace he sent them spiraling into euphoric bliss. They clung to each other as they experienced their first soul orgasm. Not only did their bodies made love but also their souls.

Lying spent in each other's arms, Fitz retrieved the discarded box and took the ring out and slipped it onto her left index finger.

Olivia stared at the ring and smile, it was perfect something she would have definitely chose for herself.

"I love it, thank you" she kissed his mouth in gratitude.

"You're welcome, sweet baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided to update this quick because last chapter was rough. Claris was a meany and I don't think she will be back again. No promises yet. Mostly leaning to not writing her again but who knows what will change in the future chapters.**

**Big question, should I move on with a time jump from here for the next chapter or you want more of their weekend at the resort? Also, how cute was the moment with him gifting her the ring? Adorbs. Finally, I don't know if it's just me, but sometimes I would have laughing spells where I laugh for no reason and I can't stop, it feels good too. Or I'm crazy? Lol**

**Also, we learned a bit more of the life Olivia lived in her earlier days through her memories.**

**Please let me know what you enjoyed about the chapter, I appreciate your continuous support, and also your reviews. It keeps my muses flowing. Thank you!**

**Oh, and if you did not know I wrote a one shot called _'Carpe Diem'_ based off of my love for David Gandy. Lol**

**Until next time**

**Xoxo**


End file.
